Adventures Of Tne Muppet Kids
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories reliving around Sneaker and her cousins having fun,antics and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **He-he I've had this idea in my head all day to write stories about Sneaker and her cousins R.J Tne Dog, Sora Eagle, Jazz Bear, Yoko Frog and Zeus otherwise known as Tne Muppet Kids and all Tne antics and adventures Tney have with each otner, and with Tneir parents.**

 **In this first one, it's just a typical Fall day for Sneaker and her cousins but they find ways to make things fun or in Sneaker's words spice things up.**

* * *

"Huh, it's morning already?" a squeaky Russian accented voice asked.

It's owner a female amphibian of six years old was stretching while sitting up in her bed her long messy lime green bangs hung around her emerald green skinned face running a finger from Tne mo,e on to across her lip.

"Sneaker, you up yet?" she heard her fatner call who happened to be Tne I famous Constantine, World's Most Dangerous Frog who had married Nadya but had adopted Sneaker a year ago.

"Yes, I'm up!" Sneaker replied.

She was feeling premier after realising she would have fun with her cousins hopping out of bed going to her closet where her many hooded cloaks and clothes were, putting one on along with brushing her hair but smelt breakfast was ready.

She then ran into Tne kitchen seeing her dad and Nadya at Tne stove but wearing aprons which made Sneaker smi.e because she'd never seen her dad in an apron before making Nadya underdtand.

"Sweetie, your papa is learning to cook without blowing up Tne oven okay?" Nadya told her.

"We made pancakes, little thief but you ready for school?" Constantine said.

Sneaker had a scowl on her face at Tne mention of school making him understand because her teacher and Tne principal tried to tame her by putting her in detention or time out.

"Hey, don't listen to tnem and spice things up, okay?" Constantine told her making her smirk because he was right eating up but drinking juice plus had lunch money or woukd shake down some kids chuckling.

Nadya smirked at her little thief's energy seeing it was time for school plus she, R.J, Yoko and Zeus walked together to school every morning since she was in first grade now since Fozzie and Sam took Jazz and Sora to pre-school and kindergarten.

Sneaker giggled joining her cousins ready for antics plus after school let out, they would be going to Tne studio lot where Tneir parents were and pointing out things on the way to school until they got to Henson Elementary or as Sneaker called it, kid gulag.

"Hey, maybe you can think up mischief to pull later, you know?" Yoko said as Sneaker sighed.

* * *

Later that afternoon after school got out Sneaker and her cousins were at the studio where their parents were helping Aunt Piggy with her late night talk show seeing their younger cousins Jazz Bear and Sora Eagle playing dress up, making Sneaker along with R.J, Yoko and Zeus smile but Sneaker was seeing Zeus had a big jar of flies.

"Mmm, hey Zeus can I eat some?" Sneaker said licking her lip.

Tne Orange furred boy shot her a look putting Tne jar in his backpack for now knowing Sneaker wouldn't go in there and smelling cookies distracted her seeing Kermit with milk and cookies for them.

"So how was school?" he asked his nephews, niece and daughter.

"Good dad, but Sneaker was being funny." Yoko to,d him.

"What did she do now, and how much does it cost?" Kermit asked worried looking at Sneaker who was eating cookies and spitting out the chips making Sora and Jazz giggle.

"All I did was pull fire bell, nobody saw me p,us we had recess early." Sneaker said yawning.

Tne little female bad froglet was taking an nap but Sora wanted to play with her dad as Yoko knew that might not be a good idea but Tne eaglet female was four, so it was okay.

She made sure Hornby who was the secretary for Piggy's show didn't see her because he wasn't used to her and her cousins plus Sneaker made him yell a lot but saw her dad running over to him hugging his blue feathered leg.

"Aw, hey sweetie you missed me?" he said.

"Yep, plus my big cousins got here from school." Sora said as he chuck"We're going home in a bit, okay?" Sam told her kissing her blue feathered head.

"Okay Dadfy, plus at school I made you a picture." Sora told him.

She was going to play but Sam smirked seeing his cousin Oxford chuckle because Sora was adorable and a good model making Sam sigh.

"I'm working on our anxiety, when we're not togetner like when Sora's at pre-school since when I drop her off, she gets clingy but we're working on it.." Sam said.

He was looking at the clock knowing Sora needed to have dinner soon since he kept her on schedule even if Piggy got mad but sighed but smirked hearing Oxford tell "This is not a toy, him to go be with his little giggling.

Sneaker had gotten her webbed hands on Bunsen's taser and imitating Nadya making her cousins laugh hysterically but Sam grabbed it from her.

"That is not a toy!" Sam said as she snorted.


	2. Daddy Instincts

_A/N_

 ** _Wow I just posted the series and already peopke are following it which means a lot but I hope you guys like._**

 ** _In this one it's Tne weekend and Sam's daughter Sora Eagle Tne youngest of her cousins comes down with a cold, but tries hiding it so she can go to a birthday party but her Daddy is too smart to be fooled._**

 ** _I love writing stories like these._**

* * *

It was now Saturday morning in Tne Eagle house and while her dad was sleeping in, Sora was already up but ready for playing despite sneezing and giggled stretching her young blue feathered wings Pkus her hair feathers were messy from sleep, despite being fluffy but felt funny inside sneezing again hoping she wasn't sick because it was one of her friends's from pre-school's birthday party today

Of she was sick, her big brave dad would make her stay in bed and she didn't want to miss having fun or eating cake and ice cream so had to hide it so her dad woukdn't know cuddling her stuffed eagle which was her favourite toy and had been her dad's when he was little.

She was going to the bathroom like she did every morning after getting up sneezing more but her beak was stuffed up and her throat was hurting, feeling warm hoping her dad woukdn't know washing her finger claws going into her dad's room.

She was lying on Tne bed near her dad but he was deep asleep snoring like a bear making her smile because she loved hearing that at Tne weekend but feeling sleepy going back to sleep.

Around ten in Tne morning Sam began to stir but smirked seeing his little eagle tnere cuddling Ernest.

"Morning, sweetie." he whispered nuzzling her gently but sensed she had a temperature which sent his parental instincts into overload.

"Daddy, don't have an egg." Sora said sleepily as Sam sighed.

He placed a finger claw on her blue feathered head feeling her burn up making him worry hearing her whimper sneezing and coughing as she woke up.

"I'm fine and not sick!" Sora said grumpily like her dad.

"Sweetie, my daddy instincts say otherwise but I need to make a call." Sam said as they went downstairs but he was phoning Dr Pucci their family doctor who was an eagle.

He saw Sora drinking orange juice which was good because it would help kill the germs that was making her sick.

He had promised himself after he'd adopted her that nothing would happen to her so his parental instincts were wild.

He was calling Sera's Mom to tell her Sora was sick and then phone Kermit to tel him he would be late carrying his sleepy, sniffly little eagle into his car.

* * *

"Aw, poor Sora being sick as she was looking forward to going to that party." Sam said as he knew that Sora had a cold but it was a bad one.

"Sera's gonna be sad, because I can't go to her party." Sora said coughing making Sam worry.

"Ssh, right now you need your rest plus this was like when Incle Oxford had a cold." Sam told her.

He saw her blow her beak into a tissue but sleepy plus he'd given her medicine but she needed her rest to get better watching her sleep hearing the phone go off, seeing it was Oxford but he couldn't leave Sora alone, no matter how mad Piggy got.

"Sne grinds my beans sometimes, p,us I am a dad too." he muttered making himself coffee but was ordering pizza because he didn't feel like cooking hoping Sora was okay.

Later he was cuddling Sora on Tne couch but explaining what he did at tne studio.

"So you're like a teacher, keeping our uncles in line?" Sora asked coughing.

"Yoj could say that, sweetie." Sam said.

"Like my teacher, making sure Tne boys don't do silly things like try to giv"Sort of, e me worms." Sora said making Sam chuckle.


	3. Cookies Or Bust

**A/N**

 **Here have more antics and this one was inspired by the second episode of Tne new show but hope you guys like.**

 **Sneaker and Yoko are selling cookies for Tneir scout troop but Constantine is helping Sneaker sell hers which annoys Kermit.**

* * *

"Cookies, get your cookies here!" Sneaker said wearing her Frog Scout uniform but had her hooded cloak over it

It was that time of year again when Tne Frog Scouts were selling cookies for raising money but Sneaker had made cookies Tbat both humans and frogs could eat plus Tne scout madter had no clue.

"Mm, I'll take a few boxes!" Zoot said as he and Tne others were buying stunning Yoko and her cousins, Tbat tneir mischievous cousin was selling so many cookies.

"I heard Uncle Constantine say, he was selling them to his friends." Zeus said making Yoko sigh knowing where Constantine had learnt that trick.

He hoped he wouldn't have to talk to Constantine about this or set him off into a tantrum so was dropping it.

* * *

Kermit sighed as he knew that Constantine was helping Sneaker sell her cookies like Bobo and Tne News Guy had done for Tneir kids plus remembered how hyper Tne Electric Maybem had been, after all those cookies so needed to talk to his mischievous Russian cousin about letting Sneaker succeed or fail on her own.

He saw Constantine playing basketball with Sneaker sighing going over just as Sneaker had made a basket.

"Constant, can we talk alone?" Kermit asked as Constantine nodded.

"I know you care about your little thief and these scout things turn into a crazy contest among parents but you should let Sneaker succeed or fail on her own because we can't do everything for tnem." Kermit said as Constantine snorted.

"You're not gonna tell Aunt Nadya, what Incle Constantine is doing?" Yoko asked her dad.

"Nope, it would just upset him which I don't need like when Piggy has Code Red." Kermit told her making her nod seeing Sneaker quiet because she just wanted to have fun and not upset her cousin knowing what she had to do, telling the scout madter.

Kermit was impressed by this because Sneaker had Tne guts to admit she'd made a mistake wondering if Nadya taught her that.

"Nope, I felt bad for Yoko because you guys weren't having fun and selling these things was fun." Sneaker said making Yoko nod.

"Even if it means you got kicked out of Frog Scouts, you were pretty good at it." she said making Constantine smile at that.

"You okay?" Kermit adked as he nodded.


	4. Skipping School

**A/N**

 **Here's more of Tne stories but hope you guys like, and got inspiration.**

 **In this one Sneaker encourages her cousins R.J, Yoko and Zeus to skip school and go to tne carnival instead, but will they get busted?**

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this, Sneaker." Zeus said to his mischievous cousin.

"He-lo it's Tne carnival, way more fun than a classroom." Sneaker replied as R.J and Yoko were curious letting Sneaker explain to tnem.

"Won't our parents be mad, we skipped school?" Yoko asked Sneaker making Tne little Bad Froglet sigh.

"They won't know unless you tell them, Pkus my parents don't care if I go to school." Sneaker replied making Jazz and Sora curious.

"Our dads are taking us later, after school." Jazz said.

"Fine, we'll do it Sneaker." R.J heard Zeus say.

"Good, we'll meet in the park after you guys trick your parents." Sneaker whispered so Jazz or Sora didn't hear and tell Sam or Fozzie.

Tne next morning after leaving Tneir houses, R.J, Yoko and Zeus met Sneaker in Tne park as tne carnival was on Tne otner side of Tne park.

Sneaker was in her hooded cloak with the hood up for now and wearing sun glasses.

"Beez relax, you're not Getying caught but what did you tell your folks?" Sneaker adked as if she was shooting Tne breeze with them.

"We said we were going on a field trip, but you're right Pkus our parents won't notice but why is your hood up?" Yoko said.

"If people see Tne mole, it will draw attention and ruin our fun." Sneaker said making them understand as Sneaker strutted onwards with swagger and her cousins behind her.

They were having a blast riding rides at Tne carnival along with playing games and eating treats.

"Stick with me, and have fun!" Sneaker said giggling.

Her cousins agreed while eating cotton candy and candy corn.

* * *

While Tne kids had skipped school Tne next day to go to Tne carnival, Tneir parents had gotten calls from Tneir teachers saying they hadn't shown up but Constantine chuckled taking a guess Tne kids had skipped school to go to the carnival stunning Kermit, Rowlf and Scooter guessing that was what they'd been talking about yesterday at Tne studio.

"It makes sense, because if a kid has choice of school or something awesome like carnival, they'll choose Tne carnival." he said making them sigh.

"So you're Ojay, with Sneaker ditching school?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she hates school!" Constantine replied.

Later that early evening Kermit, Rowlf and Scooter were talking to R.J, Yoko and Zeus about how they needed school and letting it slide as long as they didn't do it again.

Sam saw Sora cuddling an new stuffed animal he'd won her which was an eagle wondering why her bigger cousins were in trouble.

"They skipped school, and went to Tne carnival which is bad but it was a mistake and one I think they won't do again." Sam told her tickling her ad she giggled.

Oxford smirked at that because it was so adorable Pkus he knew Sora had worn Sam out today at Tne carnival because they had both slept after Getying back.


	5. Holidays Are Coming 5

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but in Tne ho,iday zone.**

 **In this one, Tne Muppet kids are very exvited for Christmas and decorating Tne studio along with Tneir parents.**

* * *

It was December meaning Christmas was on Tne way with all the fun it brought like snow, toys and family time so Tne muppet kids were very excited plus had been planning things to get their parents like R.J wanting to get his uncle a piano he could play at his tavern, and Zeus wanted to get his uncle Tne iPhone 6 making Sneaker quiet, because she liked making things for gifts.

"We don't have to worry yet, but I bet at Tne studio we can help decorate." Yoko said making her cousins excited as they were walking to school plus with all the snow they would have fun at recess.

Like all kids they loved the holidays so coukdn't wait for Christmas making Tneir teachers giggle plus explaining they were putting on mini plays for the school holiday pageant so Sneaker was happy because her class were doing the Grinch, which fitted her since she wanted to be like her dad when she grew up.

Sneaker giggled heating she was playing the Grinch as that fitted her high fiving Yoko but couldn't wait to tell her dad and Nadya later after school.

"Cool, as Sneaker makes the perfect Grinch, you know?" Zeus said.

It was lunchtime at Henson Elementary so the Muppet Kids were sitting together at their usual table.

"Your dad won't steal our presents, right?" asked nervous.

"He won't so relax, okay?" Yoko said as Sneaker looked sad.

"Besides my daddy is more into Jewrl's, he won't steal toys." Sneaker said softly wiping s tear away before they saw unaware Yoko had seen.

"Sorry, Sneaker as I didn't mean to upset you." R.J said.

"I'm used to it, but Dadfy isn't stealing our gifts as we're family plus uncle Kermit would blow a fuse if he did." Sneaker replied.

* * *

That afternoon at the studio after school had let out, the Muppet kids were making ornaments and drinking hot chocolate along with eating cookies even Jazz and Sora were makimg ornaments, but Sora's involved the Snow Eagle because her dad had told her last night, as Yoko saw Sneaker by herself at a table but working hard.

Her eyes widened seeing the ornament her mischievous cousin was making because it was of her and her dad and Nadya as a family making Sneaker's cheeks go pink.

"It's not just me and my dad anymore, now we have Nadya as part of our family." Sneaker said softly makimg her cousins impressed knowing Sneaker didn't like change or sharing her dad with anybody else so letting Nadya be her Mom was a big deal.

"Yes, the grown ups brought the tree down!" R.J said howling happily as Jazz and Sora covered their ears.

"Sorry, I forgot." he said as Zeus chuckled.

Sora had made a special ornament for her dad but wanted to put the snow eagle one on the studio Christmas tree but Sneaker put her ornament away because she wanted to give it to her parents, as they joined the adults in the area where they taped Up Late With Piggy, but the adults weren't here yet giving Sneaker a great idea.

"Let's play talk show!" she said as her cousins agreed.

Kermit and the others could hear gigglimg wondering what the kids were up to and chuckled seeing the kids were putting on their own show and Jazz was standing in her dad's podium and Sneaker and Yoko were co hosts.

"It's Up Late With Frogs!" Sneaker said as Constantine giggled recording this along with Sam knowing their kids were curious about what they did here so found it cute.

"They're so gonna do this, when they're older." Fozzie said as Kermit nodded.


	6. Protective

"Hey Uncle Sam, what's wrong with Sora, why is she grumpy?" Jazz asked as the five year old bear cub was playing with Sora at her house while her dad was doing grown up stuff.

"Oh, she didn't sleep very good last night sweetie, and I am about to put her down for an nap as that might help." Sam replied

"Maybe she doesn't like the dark, or thought something was in her closet." Jazz stated making Sam nod realising kids of Jazz and Sora's age group needed to feel safe to sleep during the night but he needed a second opinion.

"You know what, maybe you're right but I need to make sure." Sam told Jazz seeing a grumpy but tired out Sora climb onto his blue feathered back but going to sleep making Jazz smile.

"Good girl, and when you wake up, you'll feel better." Sam whispered.

He was just enjoying hearing his little one snore but was trying to think of why Sora had trouble sleeping hoping it was normal fixing Jaxz lunch while Sora was on his back makimg the female bear cub giggle.

"Thanks, uncle." she said softly and after a while Sora was awake makimg Sam happy making her peanut butter and jelly which she loved making him happy guessing what might be causing Sora to not want to sleep.

Dora was in a more happier mood after her nap so she and Jazz were playing which made Sam feel better so woukd ask a certain Good Frog what he thought when they went to Tne studio later.

* * *

"Yep, Sora needs an night light or something as she is in the age for not liking the dark plus you said she fell asleep after being on your back right?" Kermit said.

"Yes, I think it might be her separation thing." Sam said softly looking at his feet.

"Whoa, what do you mean by that?" Kermit asked.

"She has separation anxiety meaning when I'm not with her she freaks out, gets clingy but I get too when not aroubd her or my stomach knots up and I eat a pretzel." Sam explained.

"Aww, that's normal because you guys are very close and have a Dadfy-daughter bond just like Constantine and Sneaker plus Sneaker was like this when she was three." Kermit told him but Sam sighed.

"You have a point there but I hope she's okay." he said looking at a photo of Sora as a baby on his lap since that was the first photo of them as a family.

"Hey, you'll figure it out." Kermit said as he left.

That evening while in Sora's room Sam was putting glow in the dark stars on the walls but also an night light seeing Ernest but also Ox her two favourite stuffed animals putting them on her pillows so it was like they were protecting her from whatever she thought was there, making a smile cross his beak."I don't like the dark, plus Brock was telling scary

"Wow, this is cool!" Sora said coming in making Sam chuckle.

"Aw, I've been really worried about you all day." he said as she was on his blue feathered lap.

"I don't like the dark, Pkus Brock was telling a scary story." Sora admitted.

"Aw so it is the dark that creeps you out but good thing as I put an night light in p,us Ernest and Gilbert can protect you from whatever you are afraid of." Sam said.

"Tbanks Dadfy, you're big and brave." Sora said as he was telling her a story.


	7. Helping Their Parents Grt Some Sleep

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and I started writing this one earlier this morning.**

 **The Muppet kids notice their parents are really tired from helping Piggy with her show so help tbem take naps to recharge their energy.**

* * *

"Hey, what's up with our folks, as it's like somebody put crankiness in their cereal?" Zeus asked as Yoko agreed along with R.J but Sneaker was used to,it

"They got tired from helping Aunt Piggy, with her show which is why they're tired." Jazz said as the kids agreed because their parents and uncles were normally happy and ready to go.

"They all need an nap." Sora said as Sneaker agreed.

"Then let's he,p them, then they'll be ready to help and if not, we can revive Up Late With Kids." Sneaker said as her cousins agreed.

They hoped they could get their parents to take an nap but Jazz and Sora were relieved Hornby was asleep so they could pull it off without him yelling at them for helping their parents so was going to do that, going to find their grumpy parents.

* * *

While Zeus and Yoko were handling Kermit and Scooter to get them to sleep, Jazz and Sora were helpingbtheirvdads despite being littler kids than their cousins plus Sora knew her dad loved cuddles at bedtime like when he to,d her stories, seeing Oxford.

"What's going on, as everybody is grumpy?" he asked.

"All the adults are really tired from helping Aunt Pighy so we along with our otjer cousins figured they needed an nap." Sora explained making him smi,e.

Jazz giggled because her dad was already asleep and snoring making Sora giggle softly too going to find her daddy seeing Sam drinking coffee in the break room makimg the female eaglet sigh.

"Daddy you gotta take an nap, like you tell me when I'm really grumpy remember?" Sora said as he couldn't help but smile knowing she and her cousins saw they were tired Feelijg sleepy feeling Sora kiss his cheek.

Jazz saw her cousin sleepy too knowing she took her nap around this time so left her be going to find the others but Sneaker wondered where Sora was.

"She's taking her nap, after helping Uncle Sam sleep." she said makingbYoko smile at the bear cub's reply hoping their parents were sleeping so we're playing outside where they could be loud without waking their parents hoping Piggy didn't wake them up too.

Later that early evening the Muppet kids saw their parents up feeling better which made them very happy so saw Jazz and Sora playing together after taking their naps plus they were eating snacks from the break room.

Yoko and her older cousins were playing too playing tag running through the studio making Hornby sigh because they were kids plus Sam had explained to him about not yelling at the kids, because they were just playing.

Piggy was happy the others were feeling better since the kids had explained that they had been grumpy because they stayed up helping her seeing Sneaker playing soccer getting them involved.

"I'm glad you guys are feeling better, because we were all worried." Yoko said.

"Yes, but you guys helped which was very sweet which shows you guts care evenSora Sneaker, despite her antics." Kermit said.

Oxford was fitting Piggy into her dress and zipping it up gently but one of his fingers got caught and he gritted his teeth

"I'm fine, I need to get you ready m, lady." he said.

She kissed his finger making him smile which surprised her as he finished getting her ready seeing Sam enter wondering why his cousin was giggly.

"She kissed me, Sammy!" Oxford said making him smile but something came to his mind knowing how Ocford loved Sora.

"Have you ever thought, of being a father?" Sam asked.

"Ues, as it woukd be nice to have somebody to pass my skills to like how you teach Sora who has very good manners." Oxford replied as they were in the break room drinking coffee.

"I would love to have a kid but I-I don't know about adoption since I know you found your sweet eaglet's egg and took care of it, even wrapping your wings around it in a hug, which is why Sora loves your hugs Tne most.

But what if, when she gets o,der and asks questions?" Oxford said.

"Then I would tell her how I found her egg, and kept it warm and that I would always love her even if we couldn't find her birth mother plus Constantine will be like that, when Sneaker is older or if they do stuff about Fami,y trees in class." Sam explained.

"I see, but your idea is very sweet, plus I think I will try." Oxford said watching Up Late With Piggy dreaming about being a father


	8. Sharing Treasure

**A/N**

 **Here's more**

 **Sneaker finds her dad's old tree fort in the park and shares it with her cousins as they fix it up and at first Sneaker is a little anxious, and after talking to Kermit realises her dad would be happy they're using the tree fort.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was the weekend so the Muppet kids were just having fun like sleeping in or having pancakes, goofing around with their parents but they always wound up hanging out together which was fun plus they were always making up some game or adventure to play, but Sneaker being excited made them curious.

"Whoa, whoa what is it, what's going on?" Jazz asked confused as they were going to Tne park where they normally played everyday underdtanding seeing a big treehouse that looked old but had something carved into,it that looked like Constantine's writing.

"Wow, Sneaker found awesome treasure in Tne park!" Zeus said.

"I was thinking about sharing it with you guys, since we need a place to play besides the studio." Sneaker to,d them surprising them.

The female Bad Froglet was nodding because she cared about her cousins as they were family.

The other kids were excited about this but needed supplies knowing there was art stuff in the studio they could use but Sneaker sighed hoping her dad woukdn't know and at the studio, Kermit wondered what they were up to.

"Sneaker found uncle Constantine's Okd tree fort and we're fixing it up so we can play in it." Jazz said making Kermit chuckle but noticed Sneaker was quiet guessing something was bothering her.

"That's real nice, you sharing your dad's Okd fort with your cousins but is something wrong?" Kermit said.

"I'm just worried my dad will be mad, if he finds out." Sneaker admitted.

"He won't be mad, p,us he was hoping you'd find it because he was always playing in it when he was your age." Kermit said.

"I guess he won't mind too much, plus he would be happy that we're playing in it." Sneaker said.

* * *

"C'mon guys, we got a treehouse makeover!" Yoko said as she was pulling a wagon full of stuff they would need but Sneaker hadn't to,d her dad or uncle they'd found her dad's Okd tree fort in case he freaked lime when she wore his gulag crown for dress up.

"Hey, it's yours now Pkus it's awesome you want to share it with us." Sora said making Sneaker agree.

She hoped her dad wouldn't mind if she shared the tree fort but we're helping her cousins out but was humming songs to calm herself down making Yoko understand.

"It's okay, my Dadfy would want us to play in it, like uncle Kermit said plus it's okay." Sneaker said.

That made the other Muppet Kids happy plus they were fixing it up and painting it making Sneaker happy knowing her dad would be happy.

When they got back to the studio they heard Oxford singing makimg Sora curious opening the door after knocking seeing her uncle sitting on his bed cradling something in his dark blue arms asit was a baby, that had tiny curled up horn ears like her uncle.

"Aww, that makes you a daddy too, and an new cousin to play with." the female eaglet told him.

"I named her Victoria, but she's very sweet as I adopted her." Oxford said.

"Aww, does Aunt Piggy know, and you can still be her fashion guy?" Sora asked.

"Yes, and yes I can still make clothes but I can do it and be a father to Victoria.


	9. Throwing A Welcome Party

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope you like.**

 **The adults are throwing a party to welcome Oxford's newly adopted daughter Victoria to the family.**

 **Plus the Muppet kids are being goofballs**

* * *

The next few days Sora noticed her favourite uncle was tired but that was because of the fact he was a father and raising babies was exhausting but rewarding from what her dad had told her last night at bef time when he was telling her what she was like as a baby, knowing Piggy might be worried but saw her uncle had made her aunt beauitful dresses seeing him feel Victoria.

"Aw, you're welcome plus daddy loves you very much and we're going to have so much fun." Oxford to,d her in his British accented voice.

After putting her down for an nap he was fitting Piggy for new outfits but she smi,ed at Victoria but also at him because she knew he was a good father.

"She's a good little girl, don't worry." Oxford told her.

Piggy nodded as she could see that hoping the other kids weren't causing mischief out there making Oxford sigh because he knew the kids seemed mischievous but we're just kids plus he had imagined what she had been like as a kid.

They heard a soccer ball hit the door makimg Oxford worry seeing Victoria awake but upset from being woken makimg Piggy sigh seeing Oxford rock Victoria gently in his arms singing softly which impressed Piggy.

"I didn't know you could sing, but is Victoria okay?" she asked.

"Yes, that sound frightened her but she'll be okay." Oxford replied kissing Victoria's cheek seeing her go back to sleep.

It made him relieved but hoped Victoria was okay plus he used the kitchen to make bottles of milk for her

* * *

The Muppet kids saw their parents and uncles organising a party of sorts to welcome Victoria to the Fami,y but Oxford was unaware of it because he was shy around tnem so was making a dress for Victoria, while Tne otners were planning.

He was so happy that he had adopted a kid like what Sam had told him hoping Victoria would grow up well makimg her a pretty dress watching her sleep.

The kids were goofing aroubd with the leftover party things like the balloons as Sneaker invented balloon soccer which they were playing and drinking helium to make their voices funny.

Kermit sighed because he knew they were playing but Hornby might be mad at their games so saw Sora sleepy guessing it was her nap time seeingbSam there pic,img his little eagle up taking her somewhere quiet where she could nap.

He knew Oxford was being a good father to Victoria but he needed his sleep knowing his cousin had fallen asleep during the morning meeting which had worried him but knew he was exhausted so wanted him to sleep.

He saw Oxford asleep whileVictoria was in her play pen which made Sam smile but put a blanket around his cousin so he could rest making him smile leaving him be


	10. Helping Her Dad Feel Better

**A/N**

 **Here's more, but hope you guys like.**

 **Sneaker is worrying for her dad since he has a bad cold which worries her but decides to cheer him up.**

* * *

Sneaker was awoken a few days later by the sounds of sneezing making the little bad froglet wonder what was going on getting up stretching as usual going out of her room.

"I told you, you would end up getting the cold." she heard Nadya say from the kitchen as she entered seeing her dad blowing into tissues making her worry because she and her dad were close.

"Morning sweetie-" Constantine said sneezing making her giggle.

"Your father has the cold, and a bad one it seems." Nadya said making Sneaker quiet but Nadya knew how much her step daughter cared about her father.

"He'll be fine, but these things happen." Nadya told her.

"I guess, but he'll get better." Sneaker said eating cereal making Nadya smile knowing her little thief was trying to be brave

Sneaker sighed meeting her cousins so they could walk to school but Yoko noticed she was quiet but Sneaker wasn't telling them yet.

"Sneaker you Ojay, as you're not acting like yourself?" Yoko asked.

"I'm fine, okay?" Sneaker replied as Zeus and R.J exchanged a look knowing she was grumpy which wasn't good for them or their teacher arriving at school.

All day they noticed Sneaker not like herself but let her be hoping she was okay because they cared about her but thankfully it was nearly the end of the day meaning they would be going to the studio but Sneaker had an art project she wanted to do there, to make her dad feel better and make herself feel better.

Her Cousibs saw her run off at high speed like she normally did after school let out but was going to Tne studio like always as they followed.

"Wow, she's pretty fast you know?" Zeus said catching his breath.

R.J and Yoko agreed going after Sneaker hoping she was okay because she had been acting weird all day.

* * *

At the studio Sneaker was making her father a card as she'd did her homework and had been distracted all day thinking about herbDad unaware some of her cousins was watching, guessing that something had happened to Sneaker's fatner who was Tne most spirited member of their family.

"He has an nasty cold, which I heard this morning after getting up." Sneaker admitted making them understand because of how close Sneaker and her dad were.

"That's why you were acting weird all day, because of your dad?" Yoko asked seeing her nod but trying to stay calm making them understand because Sneaker got "He's anxious a lot but working on it along with her dad.

"He's gonna love it, Pkus I bet Nafya knows how worried you are about him." Yoko said to Sneaker.

She nodded but was quiet because she didn't want the others to know she was worried about her dad but Jazz and Sora were playing tag makimgbSneaker sigh.

Nadya was understanding when she picked Sneaker up from the studio knowing she cared about her dad which was very sweet but she understood as Sneaker was going to her dad's room with the card entering seeing her dad asleep.

She saw Hector beside her dad making her understand because Constantine was his madter and cared about him because it made her smile.

And stunned Sneaker Later that early evening Constantije was awake Feelijg sick seeing the card stunned that Sneaker had made it for him .


	11. First Steps

Oxford chuckled as Victoria was playing with him but he could hear yelling which made him sigh because he knew it was a certain Bad Frog wondering why he was being extra grumpy seeibg Jane, June and Sora enter making Victoria happy, seeing her Cousibs.

"Uncle Constantine was being naughty, and got in a time out." Sora said as her younger siblings nodded.

Jane and June were still toddler Eagles compared to Sora but she was still getting used to the change in her family dynamic making Oxford nod because it took Sam a while to get used to new things.

"Yeah Jane and June are fun, but I'm not used to my new Mom yet since it's just been me and daddy." Sora explained to her uncle.

"I understand sweetie, but sometimes change can be good." Oxford told her.

Sora saw her younger siblings hug her legs making her smile seeing Victoria stand by herself making Oxford stunned.

"C'mon sweetie, you can do it!" he encouraged as she was walking wobbly to him making him very happy.

"Aww, you took your first steps!" he said proudly.

Jane, Jube and Sora were very happy about this knowing their uncle had to keep a close eye on Victoria but he coukd do it.

Sora saw Sneaker doing karate which made Jane and Jube scared.

"Sneaker'svat nice, once you get to know her but she's just mad because her daddy is upset and she cares about him a lot." the three year o,d to,d them.

They were playing with Jazz but Sam smiled at this because he heard that Victoria had taken her first steps.

Oxford was very emotional over this and was hugging his cousin knowing tomorrow he was going to brunch with friends so Sam was looking after Victoria because she loved being with Jane and June getting a feeling they would get her to teach them to walk.

Oxford chuckled at this but saw Victoris walk over to him hugging Sam's leg which was cute.

"Aw, somebody is becoming a big girl." Sam said.

Oxford smirked at how sweet his cousin was to his little one seeing her sleepy guessing it was nap time for Victoria seeing Jane and June chase Sora out of there so Victoria could take her nap.

* * *

In her room in her dad and Nadya's apartment, Sneaker was making something for her dad to cheer him up because some people had annoyed him like Piggy so knew like her, he loved books so was making him a storybook but loving it hoping her dad would love it too because she cared about him.

She was humming to herself but almost done but wrapping it limeva present knowing very well her dad loved gifts.

She left it on his and Nadya's bed where he would find it since she had karate practise getting ready and in her karate outfit making Nadya smirk because it was cute.

"Ready to go?" she adked as Sneaker nodded.

She hoped that her dad would like her gift that she made him but was quiet on the way to karate

"I made a surprise, for daddy to cheer him up." Sneaker said softly.

Nadya smiled at this because she knew that Constantine had been really grumpy today and needed cheering up.

Later that night she saw Constantine with a smile wondering why as he showed her the book Sneaker had made for him making Nadya smile because Sneaker had told her a little


	12. Making Their Father Proud

Sam chuckled as he saw Jane, June and Victoria playing because Oxford had just brought her over but explained her feeding schedule and her nap time making him understand since those three were still babies of sorts, so it was okay seeing them relax, getting sleepy rubbing their eyes making him smile picking Jane and June up.

He saw they were wearing tie-dye headbands because they had longish hair feathers but it made them look adorable like Oxford had said.

"Aww, good girls." he said kissing their heads.

He saw Victoria cuddling her teddy bear that Oxford had given her the day he had brought her home making Sam smile.

He was playing with her but having fun with her while Jane and June slept making him chuckle but was tickling her the way Janice did to him sometimes when he was sad

"Heere comes Tne tickle monster!" he said as she giggled loving this game.

"I'd better teach your Dadfy this game so he can play with you too, you know?" Sam told her seeing it was lunchtime but Jane and June saw their dad had been playing tickle monster which was their favourite game.

Sam heard both toddlers crying as infant eaglet's were very loud.

He had a they'd heard him play with Victoria and had gotten a little jealous which was understandable because they were learning about sharing but that was more about toys, and taking turns not if you had to share your favourite game with dad.

"Hey, it's okay I still love playing with you guys, it's just you guys had an nap, so it was Ojay to pkay with Victoria for a little while." Sam explained.

He was unsure if they understood the message so woukd get Janice to help adjusting their headbands seeing them smile because they were having cuddle time seeing Victoria whimper, as June pointed.

"Aw, that's a good idea sweetie." Sam to,d her.

He was cuddling Victoria too as they were having fun seeing Janice home but both Jane and June were very happy seeing their Mom but taking their first steps stunning both Janice and Sam.

"My little star beams are growing up!" she said as Sam smiled.

Sam was getting emotional hugging both Jane and June as both of them knew what to do, tickling him making Janice giggle Pkus Victoria was joining in stunning Oxford who had just gotten back, as Victoria tickled him making him chuckle hysterically.

"Whoa, what was that?" he asked while they were having coffee.

"It was Jane and June being baby tickle monsters because I got emotional since they just took their first steps, and tickle monster is Tneir favourite game which I kind of taught Victoria." Sam explained.

Oxford smiled at that because it was adorable Pkus he could use that to calm down when stressed.

* * *

"Geez, I never thought Sneaker would use her ninja skills for good." Kermit said sitting in the principal's office as he had been called by the principal because Sneaker and Yoko had a run in with a bully, and Sneaker had taken the bully on.

"Yes, but we were surprised too because she normally causes trouble." the principal told him.

Kermit was understanding after the principal explaining things.

Sneaker and Yoko were surprised that there wasn't any yelling like what normally happened when Sneaker was sent to the office making Yoko sigh..

"Maybe he is showing you mercy, because you helped me." Yoko told her.

Sneaker smiled at that but was seeing Kermit leave but they were following him outside and into his car.

"Are we in trouble, uncle?" Sneaker adked.

"No, but we were surprised you he,ped Yoko out." Kermit said.

That made Sneaker happy because that big kid had been mean to Yoko, pulling her hair, taking her snacks, calling her mean things which hurt her feelings so Sneaker had to help.

"I just didn't lime you started a fight because that's pretty bad, even if your dad picks fights because that kid could have really gotta hurt, from what the principal said." Kermit told his niece.

"Dadfy would be proud, even if you don't get it." Sneaker said.


	13. Calming Down

Sneaker was not happy about Tne project they were doing in class because it was about family because she just had her awesome dad and Nadya p,us she was pretty sure her teacher would not approve of some of Tne things her dad did, making Yoko underdtand plus would find a way to cheer her up and was doing her project about her dad and her uncles.

She knew Zeus was doing about his Mom and R.J about his uncle but Tne teacher saw that Sneaker wasn't into Tne project like Tne other kids were which bothered her considering who Sneaker's dad, or adoptive dad was so surprised she wasn't doing it about her dad.

Thankfully Tne recess bell rang as Sneaker along with Tne otner kids ran out of class.

R.J and Zeus wondered why Sneaker had been so quiet in class but Yoko hoped she was Ojay seeing her practising karate and playing basketball which she was good at hearing her talking in her native Russian tongue so Yoko couldn't make out what she was saying.

"We need to cheer her up, as her like that is not normal." Yoko said seeing both boys nod plus had seen their teacher in the office using the phone seeing some big kids running from Sneaker making her sigh guessing she'd been picking fights again which was something she could talk about, when the little thief's parents came at lunch .

"Sweet, we get a longer lunch but I wonder why?" R.J asked.

"She's probably talking to parents, something like that." Sneaker said.

* * *

"Wow, so our little thief is not into Tne projevt eh?" Nadya said since Sneaker's teacher Ms Abogail had called both Constantine and Nadya but Constantine had that Sneaker had picked a fight, like Tne otner day making Nadya roll her eyes.

"Wait, what is this class projevt about?" Constantine adked.

"About Fami.y, and what we know about them." Tne teacher replied.

"Oh boy, now I see why but it's a very personal reason as I adopted her when she was five and she has no clue about her birth mother so that could be reason as I-I never told her about that." Constantine said softly.

Nadya was surprised by this but knew that he'd been searching for when Sneaker started asking these questions but he was waiting until she was o,der, not when she was six!

He was leaving but Nadya was talking to Tne teacher explaining things but at the studio Constantine was doing karate and breaking things making Sam curious.

"I'm worried because of some stupid first grade project, my little thief might start asking questions I don't want to answer yet like her birth Mom." Constantine to,d him.

The blue feathered eagle male's eyes widened as he hoped Sora wouldn't ask as she was too little for that yet as he rubbed his back seeing Constantine leave as Kermit wondered what was going on.

"Your cousin's father instincts are going nuts, okay?" Sam told him.

Later around her bedtime, Sneaker and her dad were rough housing since she had very hyperactive energy so it helped wind her down before telling stories plus in a way it was soothing Constantine which made Nadya happy because he'd been weird the who,e day.


	14. Giving Candy

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and hope you guys like.**

 **Jane, June and Sora get their finger laws on candy thanks to Sneaker turning them into wi,d kids which worries Sam but he and Janice calm them down.**

* * *

"You sure that it's a good idea, to give Jane, June and Sora candy?" Yoko asked Sneaker.

Sneaker nodded as she'd given Sora Peanit butter cups plus given Jane and June ice cream since Sam limited their candy intake seeing both Jane and June loving it giggling and running around like crazy Pkus Sora was doing the same.

"Awesome, wait until Uncle Sam sees!" Sneaker said seeing Yoko along with R.J worry.

"We're so in trouble, if Aunt Janicevsees or Uncle Sam." Zeus said.

"He-lo kids are supposed to be like this, so it's okay." Sneaker said giggling mischievously with glee.

* * *

Janice was very surprised seeing her sweet Eagles being wild and rambunctious and Sam understood seeing Sora being mischievous which was very odd for her smelling peanut butter and chocolate off her breath, stunning him because Sora having too much sufar was not good for her or her sisters because the stuff turned them ŵild.

"They're coming off it, which is good but who would give two sweet babies and our sweet nig eagle candy?" Janice asked as Sam hissed.

"Sneaker, big surprise!" he said as Janice was curious.

"Sneaker gave them candy knowing what it does to them, and set them loose to mess with me." Sam told her cuddling Sora putting her down for an nap.

"Aw, Janey, June you're tired too." Janice told her daughters cuddling both female eagle infants but Sam found Constantine chuckling, guessing Sneaker had been boasting about what she did.

"Geez eagle, all she did was give them a little candy plus your wife loves cookies from what I know and you like doughnuts." Constantine pointed out.

"Yes, but we want our little Eagles to be healthy and what Sneaker did wasn't okay." Sam said to him.

"So, she gets kids to buy candy off her at recess, because her stupid school cut them off candy so she's just being herself." Constantine said knowing his little thief had stolen some candy for her enterprise at school along with putting soda in milk cartons and getting kids to buy them.

Sam knew the little thief woukd get busted sooner or later by a teacher so wasn't reporting her going to check on his kids seeing they were out like lights which was good


	15. Exploring The Goblin World

Oxford was telling stories about Tne Labyrinth and about Tne princess as well as her friends which Tne kids were loving especially Sneaker making Tne stylist smirk because they had no clue he'd lived in Tne Labyrintn, growing up there so had magic which Tne otners didn't know about except for Victoria because he took her with him when he visited.

"Tnese stories are awesome, you know?" Sneaker said as her cousins ahreed especially Sora because it was giving them ideas for games making Oxford smirk.

"Tnanks for the stories, uncle Oxford." Sora said going after her cousins making him sigh.

"If they only knew, right Victoria?" Oxford said using his magic to create a crystal ball like Jareth's making the infant happy unaware Sneaker had seen.

"C'mon honey, let's go see Sarah." Oxford said as Tne mirror became a portal to Tne Goblin City but Sneaker followed impressed she was in the very place from Oxford's stories which made her happy

"Maybe he went to Tne castle, beyond the Goblin City like in his stories." Sneaker said following her uncle's tracks unaware a certain Goblin King was watching her in his owl form.

* * *

"Whoa, what're you doing here Sneaker?" Oxford asked Tne little thief as she'd followed him through Tne magic mirror in his room to Tne Goblin City.

"I saw you use your magic which was cool so I followed." Sneaker replied innocently making Tne dark blue stylist sigh knowing she was curious hoping Jareth didn't know in case going to find Sarah.

Sneaker was in awe entering the castle making Oxford chuckle but Victoria was happy seeing Sarah making her smirk wondering who the amphibian girl in Tne cloak was, letting Oxford explain making her eyes widen.

"Your father is very notorious in this city, for heisting Margalo items but let's hope Jareth doesn't know." Sarah told Sneaker.

The little thief was wondering why the king was mad at her father because he was just being himself, seeing Oxford use his magic.

"I don't get it, if you are magical why work for Piggy or use it to make her clothes?" Sneaker asked.

"I grew up here in this world but I love being a stylist so when I left this world, Piggy was the first one who gave me my styling break." Oxford explained making her underdtand because she wondered if Victoria had magic too.

"We're not sure, because I adopted her." Oxford said making Sneaker nod.

Sne was leaving before Jareth found her but she couldn't wait to tell her cousins where she'd been.


	16. Making Their Own Snow Fun

It was now winter but the Muppet kids were longing to play in the snow but Sneaker had a great idea because where her uncles lived it snowed everyday and not just Christmas making them excited grabbing toboggans bit Kermit wondered where the kids were going or what they were up to, guessing Sneaker had given them the idea.

"Woah, woah going to Russia is not a good idea without permission." Kermit said after Sora told him making them frown because they'd wanted to play in the snow.

"Wait, I got a better idea!" Yoko said making Sneaker curious as they ran off making Kermit sigh.

"What's the plan, Yoko?" Zeus asked.

"Well Bunsen has a snow machine in his lab that can make snow even inside, so we could borrow it you know?" Yoko told her cousins making Sneaker excited because it meant using thief skills to get it.

Jazz and Sora were excited seeing the machine make snow hoping that the adults didn't mind seeing Sneaker sigh.

"Just relax, as we're kids and we're supposed to be mischievous." Sneaker told her.

* * *

Sneaker giggled activating Bunsen's snow machine which she'd sort of borrowed from his lab making her cousins excited because it was working creating snow beginning to play hoping the adults didn't know, because they would get mad or stop their fun making Beaker worry because it meant they'd gotten into the lab.

They were having snow fun unaware that Bunsen had discovered that his snow machine was missing seeing Beaker there frantic plus felt the studio had gotten colder which happened when his snow machine activated sensing the muppet kids were using it.

Kermit and the others were stunned seeing snow in the studio seeing the kids sledding like crazy making them worry especially Sam seeing Sora giggle.

"Wherd did all this snow come from, as this is not normal?" Kermit asked.

"I plead the fifth, uncle buzz kill." Sneaker replied as Sam sighed guessing Constantine taught her about pleading the fifth amendment but Kermit saw the snow machine turning it off.

"First you say we can't go to Russia for snow fun, and then when we try to make our own fun, you stop it." Sneaker replied.

"Sorry, but you guts were being good but you should have asked okay?" Kermit said as Sneaker snorted at this.

"You would have said no, so we had no choice." she said as her cousins agreed but the adults would talk about it later.


	17. Sibling Anxiety

It was now December meaning Christmas was approaching makimg everybody happy especially the Muppet kids as Christmas meant a lot of things like fun and games plus new toys along with fun making them exvited, makimg the adults chuckle because it was very cute plus it was both Jane, June and especially Victoria's first one but Sneaker was unaware her dad already had gotten her a gift, the gift of a siblimg.

"Wow, the adults are acting like us even Big, Mean Carl!" Jazz said makimg her cousins giggle at the five year old bear cub.

"Dad said it's Christmas spirit that does that, so yeah." Yoko said but they wondered why Constantine was carrying a goldfish bowl and talking to it.

"Aww, your dad is taking care of your new siblimg just like I did with Robin at that age." Ketmit told them makimg Sneaker anxious because she liked being an only kid and hated sharing especially sharing her dad mamimg her cousins worry.

They were letting her calm down but we're makimg ornaments knowing Sneaker loved making those but she was scared about her new brother or sister mamimg Constantine sigh.

"Uncle Kermit did it!" Sora said as Jazz giggled.

Constantine was annoyed because he'd been planning to tell his little thief about her new brother or sister and now Kermit had ruined it.

"Now I have to do damage control, thanks to him." he said to them leaving making them worry along with Denise she knew about Constantine seeing Sneaker by herself making ornaments.

They wanted to make her feel better and in her usual mood but saw her humming Welcome Christmas unaware Constantine was listening talking to his new kid swimming around in the bowl, sighing because he knew that Sneaker woukd get used to it in time.

* * *

"Wow, so your sister is in that bowl?" Yoko adked Sneaker the next day seeing her mischievous cousin nod because her dad had explained to her but she hoped her new brother or sister was like her and her dad, seeing her cousin Robin there.

"Oh great, what mischief are you planning now?" he adked asshe scowled at him.

"She's not in a good mood Robin, Ojay?" Zeus told him.

"Wait, what happened now?" Robin asked.

"She's not an only kid anymore, because her dad has her brother or sister in a go,dish bowl." Jazz said making him see.

"She's worrying over nothing because this is a good thing, plus we were all babies once remember?" Robin said.

"I guess, but I like having my dad all to myself." Sneaker told him.

Robin sighed as he was seeing her eat cookies hoping things were okay but Constantine knew his little thief was not happy about getting a brother or sister so had been hostile so was using Christmas to help.

Kermit understood but would explain to Sneaker that her sibling would need her to help teach her or him things she needed to know


	18. Helping Sneaker Out

"You okay, little thief?" Sam asked Sneaker because the mischievous female amphibian was hanging out at his and Janice's house because both Constantine and Nadya were preparing for her new sibling making the blue feathered eagle male nod.

"I'm more used to being daddy's only little thief, Uncle Sam." Sneaker replied.

Sam understood but saw her playing with her stuffed frog Baba, which made him smirk but knew Sora could help Sneaker out.

He saw Jane and June playing, well fighting over a toy making him sigh because he and Janice were teaching them about sharing.

"C'mon guys, just cool down, okay?" Sam said.

Sneaker smirked at this as she found that amusing seeing Janice home feeling spirited auras from her daughter's needing to cool them down cuddling them after time out.

She felt a sad aura from the little thief understanding after Sam explained but cuddling her making Sneaker stunned because normally her dad cuddled her but calming down.

She knew Sora had been like this when Jane and June had been born or hatched so had gotten used to them in time making Sneaker understand, while Sam was fixing lunch seeing her drink milk, so we're seeing her relax but out like a light taking an nap.

"I guess she hasn't been sleeping well." Sam told Janice.

Janice nodded knowing the little thief had an intresting aura like her father when she could check his aura making Sam smirk.

"Yes, she will get used to her sibling in time." Sam said seeing Jane and June drinking juice from plastic cups being toddler Eagles making Janice smirk.

* * *

At the studio the other Muppet kids saw Sneaker doing karate since it helped the little thief get her anger out and it normally calmed her down, but Yoko saw her calmer drinking juice, knowing a huge change was making her anxious going over to her since they were good friends and cousins.

"You feelijg better, in the mood to play?" she asked.

"Yeah, plus I have mischief to catch up on." Sneaker said making her cousins smirk as that sounded like the Sneaker they knew and loved seeing her hop off.

Zeus then heard Big, Mean Carl yelling covering their ears guessing Sneaker had been causing mischief seeing Kermit sigh but was happy his niece was causing mischief.

Constantine knew that he needed to talk to her about her sibling that was in Tnat go,dish bowl in the apartment and he carried it everywhere even talking to it.

"Just because of your sibling, it doesn't mean I don't love you, but your sibling needs me too but we can have fun training it to be like us." he told her.

"I guess, but I feel left out, with all this tadpole stuff." Sneaker told him making Tne Bad Frog nod at her reasons to be upset over being a big sister.

"Everything will be okay, you'll see." Constantine assured her.


	19. Having Fun With Denise

"You sure you wanna watch them, Denise?" Kermit asked as Denise nodded since the adults had Christmas shopping to do meaning Tne kids needed a sitter.

"Sure, they seem sweet." Denise said making Robin chuckle looking at Sneaker who was bouncing a soccer ball off her head as Kermit sighed knowing most of the kids would behave except Sneaker seeing she had Tne bowl with her tadpole sister in it.

"Relax, daddy said I could show her what it's like to be a Bad Froglet when she becomes an actual baby." Sneaker said making Robin smirk.

"Should we tell Denise about Sneaker?" Sora asked Robin since besides Sneaker, he was Tne only otner big kid

"Nope, just let Sneaker run wild." Robin said

"Thanks, Robin." Sneaker said making sure Gabi was safe before she could cause mischief which her cousins found adorable making Sneaker blush.

"When Mom and dad are gone, I'm in charge of Gabi." she stated making her cousins nod but saw Sneaker eating cookies knowing epic mischief was about to abound.

"You don't know Tne half of it!" Sneaker said.

Denise knew that Constantine, who was Sneaker's dad was Tne world's most dangerous frog was very mischievous so had a feeling Sneaker was Tne same making the otner Muppet kids giggle knowing how Sneaker was.

* * *

"C'mon now, quit goofing!" Denise said because Sneaker was being super mischievous p,us was lassoing Denise's rope like a cowgirl making Jazz and Sora giggle seeing Sneaker tie Denise up.

"You'd better untie me, before the adults get back!" Denise said as Sneaker put an apple in her mouth.

Robin was trying not to laugh at this because it was funny plus he and the afults knew that Sneaker only listened to her dad and Nadya so was pretty wild with sitters.

"I warned her, but she didn't listen." he to,d Tne otner kids seeing Piggy there taking a photo with her phone

Kermit was stunned seeing this when he and Tne adults got back making Sneaker beam with pride high fiving her dad.

"Is Gabi Ojay, sweetie?" Constantine asked seeing Tne go,dish bowl with Tne female tadpole in it.

Sneaker nodded as she gave him the go,dish bowl with her tadpole sister in it making him smirk at how good care she'd taken care of her sister.

"Yes, as I showed her of us being bad frog's." Sneaker told him.

"That's good sweetie, and see you had fun bothering Denise." Constantine said seeing Sneaker nod beaming with pride as Denise was shaking her head

Sam smirked knowing very well how Sneaker behaved sometimes guessing Kermit hadn't warned her so was understanding seeing Jane and June hug his legs telling him what happened making him chuckle.


	20. A Bit of Mischief

"Woah, so Smeaker is in an new school but coming home for Tne holidays?" Yoko heard Sora ask.

"Yes, which she really loves since tnere are kids like her there, but we missed her antics." Zeus said.

It was Tne week before Easter and the otner Muppet kids were enjoying spring break but Sneaker was just getting out of her school, Auradon Prep for spring break hearing mischievous laughter and Big Mean Carl yelling making them curious but Sneaker holding a wand and had levitated Tne tempedtrous guy.

"Woah, since when can you do magic?" Yoko heard Sora ask amazed.

"At my new school, we have so ery class, where we learn awesome stuff but I brought my wand with me but I really missed you guys." Sneaker said.

"Before we catch up, maybe you should unfloat Carl you know?" R.J said to her.

"Yeah kid, listen to them." Carl said as Sneaker sighed dropping him after flicking her wand as he landed on his butt making her giggle along with her cousins.

"Real mature, guys." Carl said seeing them run off laughing going to the break room seeing Kermit and Tne adults wonder what had happened.

"A little thief happened, that's what!" Carl said making Sam sigh hearing the muppet kids talking in a pop tent but Constantine chuckled hearing Sneaker talking about her new school, so was underdtanding

* * *

Sneaker was drinking chocolate milk while she and her cousins were catching up explaining how things were going seeing Jane and June running around playing, but Sora smirked at her younger sisters's antics.

"They can talk a little, but learning more words and going to day care which dad is not happy about." she said seeing them scared around Sneaker making Sora sigh.

"Sneaker is our cousin, and family so you guys shouldn't be afraid." she told them.

"Bad!" they both said running off but the Muppet kids heard commotion seeing Sneaker had caused mischief and left her mark on the studio seeing Tne little bad froglet giggle hysterically along with Constantine.

"Wait until I tell Mal, after spring break!" Sneaker said making Yoko sigh because her mischievous cousin was getting carried away plus didn't want her in mega trouble.

"I'm just pkaying, relax!" Sneaker said as she undid her mischief running off making Kermit sigh seeing Tne other Muppet kids go after her as they could calm her down

"Let's hope so, as we know what Sneaker is like." Zeus said as Yoko saw Sneaker by herself but anxious making her understand.

"What do you guys want, are you mad?" Sneaker asked.

"No, we know you're just being yourself." R.J said making Sora nod because she knew how funny Sneaker was like levitating Big Mean Carl like she had seeing Robin roll his eyes.

"Nope, plus it was funny but you were just being yourself." Yoko said.

Sneaker nodded knowing her cousins liked her for her smirking so was feeling better going to play with them.


	21. Building Their Own Racers

"So what if we're too little to drive real cars like our folks?" Sneaker said explaining her idea about making their own racers since the Frog Scouts go-kart Derby had inspired her because Kermit said kids coukdn't drive.

"Sneaker has a point guts, let's do it!" Jazz said as the other Muppet kids agreed because they wanted to drive too which made them excited gathering parts Pkus Zeus was a kid genius like Scooter.

"Wait until the adults see, what we can do!" Sora said as they agreed but Sam smirked watching knowing that the kids were very creative so decided to leave them be.

Kermit and the others were wondering what Tne kids were up to letting Tne male eagle explain smiling knowing their wanting to drive was very cute so knew it and Tne Derby Yoko had told tnem about had inspired them, and it was sweet seeing them work together.

* * *

"Woah, you all built racers even though Yoko is Tne only one of you in Frog Scouts!" Kermit said as R.J rolled his eyes at his uncle's comment.

"Wait, isn't Sneaker in Frog Scouts too?" Sora asked confused making Sneaker sigh because a mistake had gotten her kicked out of Frog Scouts for now.

"A mistake when selling cookies made the scoutmaster dismiss her but we'll see." Yoko told them making them understand seeing how cool Sneaker's go kart was.

"Hey Yoko, you okay?" Sneaker asked her seeing she was sad about something hearing she wasn't entering the Derby well not without her making Tne adults smile at Tne loyalty displayed.

"But you spent a long time making yours for the derby, so why throw it away because of me?" Sneaker said to her.

"Yes, but it's more fun with you." Yoko said.

Sneaker nodded but knew it was okay, that she wasn't in Frog Scouts and for Yoko to have fun making both Constantine and Kermit surprised at this.

They were having fun racing but it was more Tneir wanting to drive that had inspired building the racers making the adults understand seeing Sneaker giggle having fun along with her cousins making the adults smirk at how cute they were being, so maybe one day they could make one for Gabi.

Sneaker nodded as she knew her sister would be like her one day when she was bigger so was having fun driving fast making Constantine chuckle at her antics.

Kermit sighed because he knew this was bound to happen if Tne kids built go karts but they were just playing so meant no real harm knowing Yoko wanted Sneaker to be back in Frog Scouts even though she would be mischievous.

Constantine saw how happy his little thief was playing with her cousin so guessed she needed to be around other kids her age like Kermit had said seeing the kids having a blast drinking milk and having cookies


	22. Feeling Bad

"Geez Sneaker, how did Dudley hurt his arm?" Kermit asked knowing that Sneaker had been playing with her marbles but hadn't put them away when Sam had asked her to seeing Dudley had tripped over them and hurt his arm which Tne otner muppet kids had been worried.

"They got out of Tne bag, uncle." Sneaker lied making Kermit sigh because he knew it was a lie p,us felt bad for Dudley because he hadn't meant to get hurt knowing Piggy might get mad.

"I'm fine, Kermit honestly!" Dudley protested as Kermit shook his head knowing he wasn't and needed his arm checked out.

"I know you're being brave, but Piggy would want you to be healthy and she'll understand once she knows." Kermit told him making Tne dark blue skinned stylist nod going to the doctor..

"He's gonna be okay right, daddy?" Yoko asked seeing Kermit nod taking Sneaker to the time out cage mamimg the Bad Froglet scowl which made Kermit sigh.

"Dudley got hurt because of your antics young lady, so you should make better choices okay?" He said closing the door seeing the other kids go off to make cards.

Later he saw Dudley return with his arm in a cast saying it was broken making Sam feel bad seeing the stylist say it was okay making Kermit understand.

"I know Piggy will care about it, since she seems to like you." Sam said to him but Dudley smirked so was going to get a snack.

* * *

"Oww, stupid Sneaker and her marbles because." Dudley said as his arm was in a cadt hoping Piggy woukdn't be mad plus he would explain to her, seeing Tne otner muppet kids look sad at his arm, explaining that Sneaker was in time out because of this.

"Does Piggy know, about your arm?" Yoko asked softly seeing that he was in pain unaware Piggy saw feeling bad for him because they were close plus would talk to him in her dressing room going to talk to Kermit.

She saw Sneaker in the time out cage tnat he put Constantine in to cool him down wondering if she was why Dudley's arm was broken seeing Kermit mad nodding.

"Yes, she left her marbles out when she was supposed to put them away." Kermit told her making her understand because she cared about Dudley very much.

"It was just an accident, you know?" Sneaker said softly but Kermit had explained that she should have said sorry to Dudley plus she had put him in a cast which was bad.

At her dressing room Piggy saw Dudley trying to do things with his good arm but sighed making her understand and was making his cast look pretty.

"You're welcome, Dudley as the little bad froglet's fault." she said to him but he was hugging her carefully so he wouldn't hurt it further.

"Aw, I'll be okay as these things happen." Dudley to,d her brushing her hair the way she liked it and it made her very happy.


	23. Making An New Friend In The Family

"Hey, there's an new kid in the family and she loojs like Dudley!" R.J said making her cousins curious because there was a dark blue skinned girl with shoulder length hair that covered her horn ears but she was Dudley's niece who was living with him, plus she had magic too making Tne muppet kids curious.

"Shoukd we warn her, about Sneaker and her antics?" Zeus asked seeing Yoko shake her head because the adults would explain to Louise.

"Yes, she's his niece Louise but we have to make her feel welcome okay?" Sora said making Sneaker sigh.

She loved causing mischief which her cousins understood but Louise was Tne new kid so Tne little thief had to wait to welcome her bad frog style making Constantine sigh.

He was seeing her being mischievous which made Louise nervous making Tne other kids understand but Yoko explained that Sneaker had a sweet side seeing Sneaker drink soda making Kermit sigh.

"Hurricane Sneaker is gonna unleash, after this." Zeus joked making Yoko roll her eyes at that but Dudley shook his head at this because he was used to her antics seeing Louise was playing with Jazz and Sora which made Dudley smile.

He knew that his niece found it hard to make friends so happy the other Muppet kids were making her feel welcome seeing Kermit carrying a grumpy, sleepy Sneaker who was ready for an nap despite saying she wasn't tired.

"Is that normal for her, to be like that?" Louise asked seeing Jazz and Sora nod

"Yes, but at least it's a good day where she caused little damage but she just needs an nap to feel better." Sora said making her see.

* * *

The next day was Saturday meaning fun because the muppet kids could hang out and play all weekend plus Sneaker knew her cousins wanted to include Louise making Tne little bad frog sigh deciding to just hang out with her dad, which made Constantine underdtand knowing his little thief loved to play with her cousins.

They were eating pancakes with whipped cream making Sneaker happy because she loved hanging around with her dad when she didn't want to be with her cousins Pkus she had karate which she loved making Constantine chuckle.

Kermit saw that the kids were being adorable and having fun plus Sneaker and Yoko had soccer practice today which helped Sneaker with her ŵild energy making Tne adults smirk knowing Sneaker sometimes played soccer in Tne studio which annoyed Big, Mean Carl.

"Yes, soccer time!" Sneaker said going to change into her soccer uniform along with Yoko making Sam smirk knowing Sneaker would be quiet or tired after soccer but had snacks to boost her energy..

Constantine was taking both amphibian youngsters which made Kermit happy seeing the other kids excited about going to the park to play

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories but hope you guys like, plus I like writing these because it's fun.

An new kid Louise who is Dudley's niece joins Tne gang but Sneaker is tempted to cause mischief because she has it in her blood.


	24. Camping Indoors

Yoko noticed that Sneaker was rubbing her ears a lot making her and her other cousins wonder if she was okay plus Tne little thief was excited to be going back to Frog Scouts since Constantine and Kermit had been talks to the scoutmaster, especially telling him about the makeshift go kart Derby, plus the campout was coming up which her dad was making a big deal of along with Constantine.

"You Ojay about the campout, you know?" Yoko asked Sneaker seeing the little thief nod but shaky making Yoko see because Sneaker never really stayed an night away from home.

"I'm unsure about Tne campout Yoko, you know?" Sneaker admitted making Yoko nod remembering how Sneaker never used to do sleepovers and called her dad to pick her up so knew it was her cousin's anxiety so had an idea.

She whispered to Sneak making er but she was very curious hoping that the adults would understand making Yoko understand plus she had told het dad about this idea which he approved of because it was helpful to Sneaker.

"Wow, so uncle Kermit approved of this?" Sneaker asked her making Yoko nod making her happy because she and her cousins loved hanging out which gave Sneaker another idea making Yoko smirk.

"You sure, about that?" Yoko asked seeing Sneaker nod making her happy knowing their cousins would like it.

* * *

"This is an awesome idea, since it's almost like we're in Scouts you know?" Zeus heard Sora say making Sneaker and Jazz chuckle at this because it was kind of true

"You have a point, which is cool." Zeus said to her plus were sleeping in a huge pop tent and right now they were in pyjamas plus had brought treats like smores since that was what you ate at camp outs which meant sugar rush.

"This is kind of fun, I guess for a trial one." Sneaker to,d them making Yoko smile because she had been on many Frog Scout trips before so was excited to have a campout so was excited for things.

The adults were understanding since it was the weekend so it was okay but Constantine was a bit anxious because he knew his little thief was trying to be brave making him sigh.

He hoped that both he and Sneaker could make it through the campout when he and Sneaker would be apart making Kermit understand being a father so was seeing him relax after Kermit explained.

Right now the kids were playing with flashlights making shadow puppets making Kermit smirk along with Constantine because it was very cute because Sneaker wasn't a big fan of sleeping away from home so was happy her cousins were helping her feel better.

"We should leave her be, along with her cousins." Constantine told Kermit making him nod because it was sweet so was knowing things would be okay.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne stories but hope you guys like, because I love writing these

Sneaker is back in Frog Scouts Pkus a campout is coming up which makes Sneaker nervous because she never really spends time away from her dad except for sleeping over with her cousins so Tne otner Muppet kids have a campout to help the little thief feel better.


	25. TLC

The afults were concerned because the Muppet kids were not themselves because they were grumpy, not in Tne mood to play, sneezing, coughing and feeling terrible meaning they were sick which bothered Tnem because Tneir kids were always wanting to play and have adventures, but Yoko and her cousins were hiding they were sick from Tne adults.

"We need to tell them, we don't feel good-" Zeus said sneezing like crazy along with his cousin's stunning the adults the kids had bad colds tending to tnem, feeling Tneir heads which were very warm plus they were out of it.

"Aww, you guys are very sick and need to see the doctor." Kermit told them hearing them groan because they were trying to hide it from their parents because Sneaker had encouraged them to hide being sick.

Constantine sighed scooping Sneaker up because she too had a pretty nasty cold but she thought she could handle it making him sigh being a father hearing her cough up a storm knowing Tne doctor could help her and her cousins get better.

"You need to get better, so you can cause mischief." Constantine told her seeing Tne adults nod leaving the studio to go to Tne doctor.

Later that evening, Sneaker and her cousins had been using their walkie-talkies to talk but were dosed up like crazy.

The adults understood but were taking good care of the kids so knew they would get better soon after the doctor said the kids did have bad, stay in bed colds prescribing rest, and medicine making the adults understand because they knew how to take care of them

* * *

"How're the kids doing, since Sneaker and them have been talking through walkie-talkie?" Constantine asked a few days later while hanging out at the studio making Kermit, Rowlf, Sam and Scooter nod because they understood.

"We should let them rest as the cold is doing an number on them." Sam said seeing Janice nod because Jane and June were very grumpy because they were catching Sora's germs making Sam sigh.

He and the adults were very protective of their kids which Constantine understood because he cared about his little thief knowing she was drinking orange juice to kill germs knowing her cousins were doing the same so they were trying to get better which made the adults happy.

Kermit understood because Yoko was very sick and resting in bed meaning he had to cancel a few date nights with Denise but she understood because the Muppet kids were dosed up but knew that they would get better soon.

A few weeks passed and the Muppet kids were feelijg much better and back to their normal selves which relieved their parents but smirking because they were feelijg better

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories but this one came to me this morning, after waking up so I hope you guys like.

The Muppet Kids are sick with bad colds but hiding it from Tne adults but Tne adults are noticing the kids are not tnemselves so want to take care of them which shows love even Constantine because his little thief has a bad cold too.


	26. Play Antics

"Hey, what's wrong with Sora?" Sneaker heard Yoko ask a few days later since it was after school so the kids were at the studio but we're allowed to play after homework which they'd just did.

"Uncle Sam organised a play date for her, and some eagle kid named Knox." Sneaker said making them and especially Jazz understand because Sora was shy but Jazz wanted to he,p Sora out going to play with her as that would cheer her up.

"Hey, play dates are meant to be fun like when we have them remember?" the female bear cub said makimg Sora giggle.

"Yeah, but I don't know Knox, despite the fact he's in my class." the blue feathered youngster said hearing her younger twin sisters giggling playing dress up.

"Hey, are they playing super heroes?" Jazz asked as Sora smirked knowing their dad had told them about a super heroic eagle guessing the stories inspired her younger twin sisters.

"Yep, being super eagles like the one daddy told us about." Sora said but saw their dad chuckle because both Jane and June had to take their naps meaning they had to play quietly but Jazz and Sora were having a tea party.

* * *

Zeus chuckled as he and the older kids were playing circus and Sneaker was being rambunctious making Kermit chuckle seeing Sneaker's little sister Yaga awake curious but wanting to play too.

"Sorry Yaga, only big kids can join this circus but maybe Jane and June woke up from Tneir nap." Sneaker said to her.

Yaga was now a toddler but could walk but Constantine and Sneaker was teaching her things like karate but she along with Jane and June were friends.

She heard gigglimg seeing both Jane and June wearing super hero capes makimg her smile seeing them hug her.

"Yeah, my big sister is playing something fun that our bigger cousins can play." Yaga told them but was joining in since they could understand each other but the adults couldn't yet which was like a secret game to Jane, June and Yaga.

"Sora seems worried about something, but Jazz is helping her." June said to Yaga but they were understanding seeing their dad bring them snacks sijce they would have dinner or take out when they got home.

"Daddy is helping Sora feel better, about a play date, whatever that is." Jane said drinking a juice box along with June and Yaga plus they were eating cookies.

Later around early evening time, Jane, June and Sora were going home with their dad making Sneaker understand since she and Yaga were going home with their dad.

Back at home Sora saw Jane and June running up and down Tne hallway wearing super hero capes since their dad was ordering dinner making Sora giggle at her younger twin sisters.

She was playing with them pretending to be a monster but was having fun giggling hysterically making Janice smirk because she was ready to go back to the studio knowing Sam could handle tnem.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the antics but hope you guys like.

Sora is worrying about a play date her dad set up with an eagle kid in her class but Jazz is helping her along with Jane and June her younger sisters.


	27. Adventures in Dogsitting

"Get back here, you persnickety dog!" Louise and her cousins heard Dudley say seeing Dudley chasing Foo-Foo who was Piggy's dog making Sneaker chuckle hysterically because it was hilarious.

Apparently Piggy was entering her dog in a dog show but she had went to Tne spa where dogs coukdn't go so she had asked Dudley to watch Foo-Foo and Tne stylist wasn't good at taking care of a pet

"Piggy's gonna freak and go into code red, if anything happens to that dog!" Dudley said

"Whoa, deep breaths Dudley plus maybe she wants to play, you know?" Yoko told hi seeing her cousins nod.

"We can help yA take care of Foo-Foo but doesn't she go everywhere with Piggy?" R.J said seeing Yoko nod knowing this was true.

"Yes but Piggy was getting her ready for a dog show, but she had to go to Tne spa so I kinda, maybe thought I could do it." Dudley said blushing making Sneaker chuckle seeing Dudley go pink.

"First off we need to find her, and keep her clean so when Piggy gets back, she can take her to that dog show." Louise heard Sora to,d Tnem.

"Hey, R.J's a dog, he can help find that snooty dog!" Sneaker said excited which was a good idea seeing R.J go after Piggy's dog.

"Let's go get that dog, before Piggy finds out and gets Dud in trouble!" Sora said as they followed plus R.J was having fun chasing because it was like one big game of tag so was helping Dudley out knowing Tne stylist liked Piggy

* * *

The adults were surprised seeing R.J chasing Foo-Foo wondering what the heck was going on seeing Tne otner kids follow making Kermit guess that it was one of Sneaker's stunts seeing Dudley shake his head.

"She's getting tired, guts!" R.J said making them happy seeing Foo-Foo stop because she was tired as Dudley picked her up gently admitting she was cute like Piggy

"She got a little dirty, but I can clean her up but let's hope Piggy's not back yet." Dudley said making them understand following him to Piggy's dressing room seeingR.J sleepy since running around after Foo-Foo had been a blast but was sleepy now going to take an nap.

Dudley was cleaning Foo-Foo up along with squirting dog perfume on her to make her smell good but the kids noticed Tne dog didn't have a collar.

"She should, as that might help when the dog runs off." Dudley said finding a star shaped collar putting it on Foo-Foo hearing Piggy back making them relieved.

"Wow, you did a good job Dud!" Piggy said kissing him making the Muppet kids giggle but knew that today had been fun going to get a snack hearing Kermit ask what had happened.

"Foo-Foo kinda got out when Dudley was watching her, so we helped get her back especially R.J." Sneaker said making tnem underdtand

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories and this one was inspired by something I saw on Disney Channel and couldn't resist writing.

Dudley is supposed to be watching Miss Piggy's dog but having trouble so Tne muppet kids help him out but have fun plus R.J helps being Rowlf's nephew.


	28. Getting Used To Things

The Muppet kids were trying to earn extra money for things like cool toys among other things like helping Tneir parents or doing chores plus Sora had money in her money nest since Sam had given her four dollars a week like for tidying her room or keeping an eye on Jane and June who kept walking off which bothered Sam and both toddler Eagles along with Yaga, who was Sneaker's little sister was doing it right now in Tne studio.

"Where did they go, as they're not in the pkay pen?" Sam asked seeing Constantine roll his eyes.

He saw them playing wearing dress up stuff since Jane and June were playing super eagles and guessed Yaga wanted to play too.

"It's not a good idea to scare me like that, because you could have gotten hurt or something else could have happened." Sam told them hugging them making Sora and Sneaker underdtand.

"They'll learn in time, you know?" Sneaker told him.

Sam guessed she was right plus it was time for Jane and June's nap scooping them up p,us it was time for Yaga to take her nap.

* * *

While Jane, June and Yaga were taking their nap, the older kids were having fun but Sora hoped that Jane and June were okay because her dad had been worried when they had wandered off along with Yaga, making Sneaker underdtand because Yaga was like her and her dad.

"Hey, they'll learn as they get bigger like with us." she assured Sora doing karate impressing Louise because she was still getting used to being part of the family

"I didn't know she was good at karate but I never see her at school." the dark blue skinned girl said hearing Yoko giggle.

"Sneaker is an ninja like her dad but she goes to a different school called Auradon Prep but she loves it and comes home at the weekends." Sora explained seeing Louise impressed because she'd heard of this school wondering how Sneaker had gotten into that school.

"Her dad helped her get in, along with Uncle Kermit since she got kicked out of school because of her mischief." Zeus said to her making her understand.

Sneaker was practising soccer since she and Yoko were on the soccer team plus Sneaker was on the junior tourney team at Auradon Prep bit had washed her tourney Jersey for practice on Monday seeing her cousins look at the Auradon Prep logo on the jersey.

"Yeah, I love my school as it's fun plus there are kids like me there who like causing mischief." Sneaker said making them nod but we're having fun

Sora heard gigglimg as Jane, Mune and Yaga were playing soccer guessing Sneaker had taught them that which made her smile because it was helping with their energy.

They were having fun but later some of the kids like Sora and Jane and June were going home mamimg Sneaker sigh seeing R.J playing with Nerf balls makimg her giggle because it was cute plus he liked eating shoes sometimes like his uncle.

"Sneaker, we should get going sweetie." Constantine told her but she was going with her dad and sister hoping things would be okay.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories

Sam's younger daughters Jane and June are causing mischief in the studio much to Sam's worry but the other kids will help


	29. The Show Must Go On

"Uncle Dudley you okay, as you don't look so good?" Louise asked Dudley as she noticed her uncle was coming down with something plus he was sneezing and coughing plus felt unlike himself which worried her despite the fact he said he was fine but he might spread germs to the other adults.

"I'll be fine sweetie, don't worry." Dudley assured her but she and the other kids weren't so sure seeing Louise worry for her uncle hearing him sneeze a lot seeing germs spread making them impressed.

"Cool, but Dud's pretty buggy." Sneaker said as her cousins agreed.

"Not cool, as those things might jump into the adults and make them sick, like your dad!" Yoko said seeing Sneaker go play making them worry especially the fact that germs were running around the studio.

After a few days most of the adults were sick thanks to Dudley spreading germs worrying the Muppet kids because they cared about their parents and uncles.

* * *

"Whoa the adults all got dosed up!" Zeus told them making the other Muppet kids agree because they were worried for their parents but they had an idea because they could put on their own talk show making Yoko agree plus it was a great idea.

"Will the adults be mad, if we do this?" R.J asked as Sneaker shook her head because she knew the adults would be happy that the show had went on.

"Yeah, Up Late With Kids is on the air!" R.J said excited as his cousin's agreed hoping the adults were okay with it.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Yoko told him but they were getting ready for the show plus R.J was playing the piano since the Electroc Mayhem were also sick but his piano playing was very good plus Sneaker and Yoko were the co hosts.

A few days later the adults were better but were surprised Tne kids had helped out so the show could go on

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories and hope you guys like.

Dudley gets a very bad cold and accidentally spreads germs which causes chaos at the studios but the Muppet kids decide to do the show

I hope you guys like.


	30. A Bit of Chaos

Kermit was surprised that Sam was putting Jane and June in daycare knowing the blue feathered male had separation anxiety like with Sora but guessed Janice was helping him out which was good hearing laughter guessing the Muppet kids were playing but it was coming from where they recorded the Up a Late with Piggy shows remembering how when they were sick, the kids had did their own version which made them giggle.

He saw Jane, June and Yaga playing with musical instruments like drums making him smile knowing Jane and June loved music since Janice did play the guitar plus sometimes the Electric Mayhem played in the studio which they loved seeing the muppet kids running around in armour wondering what they were doing, seeing Sneaker dressed like a monster chuckling.

"We need to be careful, or chaos will ensue!" Sam said knowing this was one of their role playing adventures meaning things would get out of hand and normally Sneaker was the cause of it plus she had a sling shot making them worry.

"I know, as Dudley got hurt one time because of Sneaker goofing around and not listening." Kermit replied seeing Jane and June frown making them underdtand

"Maybe you guys should stop, before it gets out of hand-" Dudley said as Mayo hit his outfit which ticked him off grabbing the canister from Sneaker making her scowl.

"What's your uncle's problem, as we're having fun!" Sneaker asked Louise because she was annoyed making Sam chuckle.

"He just loves fashion, Sneaker but he'll cool down." Louise told her seeing Jane and June playing super eagles which was cute but Sam saw they were nearly ready for naps scooping them up going to put them down for their nap seeing Janice hug him after he put Jane and June down for their nap.

Constantine was understanding that his little thief was just having fun but we're leaving with her making Kermit sigh.

He knew that Sneaker was just a little kid like her cousins but she had energHe y like her dad needing to figure out a way to turn her ŵild energy into something constructive like at her school where she channeled it into sports.

He hoped things would be okay plus saw Victoria, Dudley's adopted daughter playing with Jane and June and Yaga too knowing Dudley had paid off his parent's debt by now which was good so now he could give Victoria Tne things he didn't have.

Plus a certain frenchman that Sam found as adorable as his wife was coming for a visit knowing things would be fun.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories but hope people like but in this one, Jane and June are about to start daycare and Sneaker and her cousins are having a blast as usual.


	31. Too Much Candy

"Woah, free candy and nobody is getting rid of it!" Sneaker said grabbing Tne big bag of candy, cookies and otner food since it was time to go home and in her room she stashed it so Nadya woukdn't find it giggling making Nadya wonder what she was up to.

"It's fine, leave her be Nadya because she's having fun." Constantine said seeing Yaga awake from her nap hugging her dad.

"Aww, somebody had a good nap but things are good." Nadya said to Tne female amphibian toddler making Yaga smile.

Later Constantine saw a very hopped up Sneaker wondering how the heck she'd gotten this way guessing she had a lot of candy making Nadya agree but sighed.

"She'll be okay Nadya, but she's gonna need an nap you know?" Constantine told her.

* * *

The other Muppet kids were surprised seeing Sneaker being examined by the doctor because she'd eaten a who,e lot of candy making Kermit sigh remembering Dudley had thrown out Piggy's candy and junk food since he was supporting her in her new diet feeling bad because Dudley hadn't hidden it well.

"Woah, Sneaker ate all that candy?" Sora said surprised seeing Kermit nod seeing Dudley stunned realising where that bag had went hoping the little bad froglet would feel better hoping Constantine was okay and not mad.

"He was too impressed, Sneaker ate that much to be mad." Kermit told him seeing Dudley hungry but had been drinking tea or ice tea to help but Kermit was worried for him and Piggy because they needed to eat

The other kids understood but we're letting Sneaker rest plus she had been drinking ginger ale to help her hoping she would be okay.

"She just needs to rest guys." Kermit said as Sneaker rolled her eyes

* * *

A/N

I got inspired by Modern Family for this one and can see Sneaker eating a whole bag of junk food like Luke did and one thing led to another.

Sneaker finds a bag of candy and junk food as Piggy and Dudley are trying a diet but she learns why that's not a good idea.


	32. Discovering Magic

The Muppet kids had found their way into the Henson Kingdom which was a world of magic thanks to Sneaker but we're having a blast knowing this place from their parents, unaware they were being exposed to magic and it was entering them, but they were having way too much fun to notice or that their parents knew they were here and frantic.

"Relax, as we can handle ourselves plus Sneaker's with us." Yoko said to them but they saw their parents here making Sneaker annoyed because they were having fun making Sam chuckle at this because he knew their kids would do this.

"You guys are very curious, to find your way in this world but we sense magic growing in you guys." Dudley said to them making Sneaker excited as Constantine chuckled.

"Yeah, but you guys have to keep this a secret okay?" Scooter told them seeing the kids nod.

"Relax uncle, we can keep a secret." Sneaker told him as they were leaving to go back to the studio but they would have much to learn mamimg them understand but was keeping it secret and couldn't wait to have fun with it.

* * *

The Muppet kids were playing around in the studio but using their magic much to Tne delight of their younger cousins but couldn't tell them how they had magic because they had promised to keep it a secret but Louise knew how since she had magic too.

They were having fun but Dudley chuckled as he knew this was okay because they were learning to use their magic so was understanding but Sneaker was an natural with magic

"Nust like Constantine, when he uses magic in the Henson Mingdom." Dudley muttered going to he,p Piggy.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories but this one ties into my Henson Kingdom story because the Muppet kids go to the Henson Kingdom to play but after that realise they had magic too.


	33. Making An New Friend

Sneaker was stunned seeing a light blue skinned goblin boy that looked like Dudley unaware it was his son Jareth that he had named after a certain goblin king seeing him use his magic surprising her and the other muppet kids since Tbey had magic too, seeing Dudley excited hugging Jareth makimg them curious as Louise smirked.

"This is Jareth, who is my uncle's son but he is Sny and going to a prep school." she told them making Sneaker realise it was her school blushing as magic unleashed making them in awe but Jareth giggled.

"Tbat's a first, hearing him like that while shy." Dudley said not realising Sneaker was getting a crush on Jareth which made Yoko underdtand since girls matured faster than boys.

"Relax as Auradon Prep is awesome, trust me since I go tnere." Sneaker told Jareth making Dudley happy that Jareth was feeling a bit better.

"Ready for soccer drills, Sneaker?" Yoko said as the thief in training nodded running off unaware both Constantine and Kermit had been watching so was surprised Sneaker had made an new friend in Jareth.

Sneaker was having fun playing soccer since she and Yoko were on a soccer team so Sneaker always got her energy out through soccer stunning Jareth by how good she was at soccer

* * *

Constantine was stunned after Nadya brought the idea that Sneaker having a crush on Jareth because to him, she was still his little thief making her underdtand but heard Sneaker in her room jumping on Tne bed which relieved him but needed to talk to her about this making Nadya sigh.

"She's growing up, Constant which is natural plus Jareth goes to her schoo, and they're friends." she assured him making him go to her room but Sneaker was curious understanding.

"Jareth is my friend dad, so you have nothing to freak out about." Sneaker assured him

Constantine was relieved as they were hanging out but giggling which made Nadya happy knowing Constantine had been worried about Sneaker liking Dudley's son.

He hoped that Sneaker wouldn't start liking boys until she was older making Nadya understand but it was sweet.

He knew kids these days grew up fast these days so he didn't want Sneaker to grow up too fast too

* * *

A/N

Here's more antics and Sneaker is bonding with Dudley's son, Jareth which is cute but Constantine is surprised that this is happening


	34. Afternoon Tea Antics

"What is Uncle Dudley doing, and why does it involve teapots?" Sora asked along with her bigger cousins because Dudley was doing something in the break room using his magic.

"It's afternoon tea, something dad and I do a lot but it's very fancy plus you have to dress up a little." Jareth told Tnem making Sneaker frown and her webbed hands were shaking meaning she was anxious seeing her leave.

"Let me talk to her, okay?" Yoko said as Jareth was worried in case he had upset Sneaker making his otner cousins understand.

"New things kinda freak her out, so she gets like that until she feels okay with it but it's like a tea party right?" Zeus explained.

Jareth nodded seeing his dad there but wondered where Sneaker went.

"She's a little unsure, dad but Yoko is helping." Jareth explained making Dudley underdtand explaining about afternoon tea and that tnere were kind of rules letting Jareth

* * *

While the others were getting ready for this so called afternoon tea party, Jareth was going to find Sneaker so they could talk since he didn't want her to miss out but underdtood her anxiety since he got that way too, but was dressed like his father seeing Sneaker playing soccer.

"Wow, you look handsome like the king from your dad's stories." Sneaker said blushing making Jareth smirk as his dad did tell him stories about the Labyrinth and the mysterious goblin king so understood.

"It's okay as it is sort of like a tea party of sorts." Jareth said to her as she sighed but was going but just wearing her tiara that her dad had given her making her understand but Dudley surprised and Constantine smirk.

"I think Sneaker made him mad, by not dressing correct." Sora whispered as Tne otner kids agreed but Jareth saw Sneaker excited seeing treats making the others underdtand and Dudley worry as Sneaker was like the Fire Gang, very wired in energy.

"I knew this would happen, if she got involved!" Dudley said to them making Constantine understand but it was sweet plus he was surprised seeing both Jareth and Sneaker dancing making the other kids impressed

"For a goblin, he is very adorable and Sneaker seems to like him." Kermit said making Constantine defensive and protective.

"Hey relax, it's just innocent plus they're kids." Nadya said to him making Dudley nod but saw flowers making him worry because he was allergic to pollen.

Tne kids saw him sneezing and magic unleashing making them laugh but Jareth was worried realising there were flowers

"My dad can't help it, as flowers make him like this but we need to get rid of them-" Jareth said sneezing making Sneaker worry like heck.

"Bubble!" she said as magic unleashed from her webbed hands creating bubbles encasing the flowers making them float out of the room making the adults impressed by her quick thinking.

"You Ojay now, that the flowers are gone?" Sneaker asked as Jareth nodded hugging her because they were friends which was cute.

* * *

A/N

The inspiration for this one came from Tne latest ep of Tne WDW Radio podcast where they were talking about afternoon tea and I kept thinking of Dudley but he and Jareth his son probably have afternoon tea a lot, so one thing led to another in my mind.


	35. Dealing With Frog Pox

The alarm clock rang as Sneaker woke up since it was a school day but felt weird and itchy but putting on her hooded cloak hearing her dad call her for breakfast guessing Yaga was still asleep in her room in her crib going downstairs entering Tne kitchen, plus today was Jareth's first day of school which made her excited.

She saw her dad had made oatmeal with raisins as she ate but felt not herself as she wanted to go to school because of Jareth going to school but felt terrible unaware red bumps were appearing over her body meaning frog pox.

"Woah, Sneaker has spots check it out!" R.J said making Yoko surprised knowing Sneaker had frog pox guessing she'd wanted to come because of Jareth making Jareth worry seeing more red bumps appear making him scared.

"It's just frog pox Jareth, nothing to worry about but stunned Uncle Constantine let her come to school." Yoko said seeing Sneaker scratch making Jareth sigh.

"We should help her, because her sick is not fun plus she is one of us, right?" Jareth said seeing them nod seeing Sneaker lie down making Yoko underdtand because she knew frog pox could be rough.

"She's red hot, meaning a fever started so now we need to tell the teacher but Jareth should stay with Sneaker." Zeus said as Yoko agreed.

Tne light blue skinned goblin boy nodded hoping Sneaker would be okay once the teacher knew putting on a doctor's coat from Tne dress up area seeing Sneaker wake up after a while feeling out of it and itchy.

"Hey it's okay, as Yoko and the others are getting Tne teacher to help but Dr Jareth can help." he told her making her smile.

"Cool, I have spots all over, like my cousin Tia who lives in New Orleans!" Sneaker said coughing a lot feeling terrible passing out into sleep making him worry just as Tne teacher came in.

"It'll be okay, but we need to call her parents to come get her." she said seeing Jareth quiet seeing her carry a sleeping Sneaker to Tne nurse's office.

"Hey it'll be okay Jareth plus Uncle Constantine will help Sneaker." Yoko said as Tney were going on with Tneir day but Jareth sighed because he liked being around Sneaker wondering why she couldn't use magic to make herself better.

"We can't use our magic to heal the sick or wounded, remember?" Zeus said seeing Jareth sigh.

* * *

Constantine was feeling bad that he hadn't noticed that Sneaker had frog pox this morning when she went to school after getting a call from her teacher and he let Kermit watch Yaga, but was home with Sneaker feeling how hot she was, knowing for sure it was frog pox calling Tneir doctor taking her to her room.

He was making orange juice for her but texting Nadya explaining that Sneaker was sick but he heard whimpers from his little thief's room going up there seeing her awake but not happy making him understand explaining she had frog pox meaning she couldn't go near Yaga or Yoko.

"Aw, I bet Jareth is probably worried about you." Constantine said but something was on Sneaker's mind.

"How come you can come near me, with my spots?" Sneaker asked making him understand.

"I had frog pox, when I was little so I can't get it again sweetie but Yaga is still very little, so you might accidentally share germs." he told her making her underdtand cuddling her stuffed frog Baba which made him smile tucking her in.

He then saw envelopes through into the mailbox which were for Sneaker guessing her cousins had made her stuff but was understanding because seeing his little thief sick frightened him but she would get better which made him sigh.

Nadya was back with Yaga but felt bad for Sneaker knowing she would get better but was seeing Yaga in her play pen making Constantine smile playing with her.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne stories but hope you guys like, as it's cute plus in this one, Sneaker gets frog pox but trying to hide it which isn't good but her cousins are surprised


	36. Making A Mistake

"Are Jane and June okay dad, why don't they want to sleep?" Sora asked as it was three in the morning at the Eagle house and Jane and June were going through a phase of not wanting to sleep but also biting which bothered Janice and Sam their sweet toddlers were like this.

"I have no clue sweetie, but try and sleep okay?" Sam said seeing her go back to her room but he had a theory as to why Jane and June were acting wild.

"Yaga, Sneaker's sister acts like that to get her way so they're copying her which is not good meaning maybe they shouldn't pkay with her anymore if they're picking up bad habits." Sam told Janice.

"Whoa, Sammy I'm not tnat happy Eitner about our sweet little star beams acting this way but we need to wait." Janice said cuddling Jane and June as Tney were calming down into sleep.

"Let's put them to bed okay?" Sam said as Janice agreed taking both toddler Eagles to their room tucking them into Tneir toddler beds kissing them goodnight letting them sleep.

* * *

"Why're your sisters upset, since normally Tney and Yaga play together happily?" Sneaker asked Sora Tne next day while at the studio with Tneir cousins.

"My daddy thinks why they're being naughty, is because of Yaga teaching them things so he won't let them play together." Sora replied.

Sneaker felt bad for not just Yaga, but Jane and June too because they were best friends so was letting Yaga out of Tne play pen seeing Jane and June happier.

"Let's go find a hiding place where your mean Dadfy can't stop us, from playing together!" Yaga said as Jane and June agreed.

Sam was worried when he couldn't find Jane and June for nap time along with Constantine because Yaga was not there too.

"Tney can't be far, you know?" Sam said.

"This is your fault because if you hadn't stopped them from playing together, this never would have happened!" Constantine said making Sam sigh.

"Your kid was teaching mine bad habits, to Tne pount where otner kids ran away from Tnem at day care!" Sam replied.

"Tney're still just babies so they don't underdtand yet, so you should just let your kids be as Yaga is good for them, like your wife who lets them and Sora be kids." Constantine retorted.

"I guess you have a point, Constantine but let's find Tnem first." Sam said to him as they heard giggles seeing Jane, June and Yaga wearing super hero capes guessing they were hiding from them.

"It's okay, as daddy was being silly but you guys can play with Yaga again." Sam told them but both toddlers were happy

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne stories and Yaga kinda taught Jane and June bad habits so Janice and Sam decide they can't play togetner which upsets Jane, June and Yaga but they are just toddlers which Sam realises


	37. Cheering Sneaker Up

"Jareth, you okay as you don't sound okay?" Dudley asked his young son.

It was seven in Tne morning but Jareth was up as usual but was feeling sick because his nose and head was stuffy plus his throat was beginning to hurt but he wanted to go to school since it was fun plus he wanted to be with his cousins especially Sneaker.

"I'm fine daddy, honest!" Jareth said but Dudley was unsure and had to go to Tne stidio soon so was letting Jareth go to school.

At school, Sneaker noticed that something was off with her favourite cousin seeing Tneir otner cousins agree Pkus Tne goblin youngster had been sneezing and coughing all morning which bothered Sneaker placing a webbed hand on him frowning.

"Aww, somebody's sick and came to school but we need to tell Ms Lainey you know?" Yoko heard Sneaker say but was playing with cars being a tomboyish girl.

"Yeah, I feel all yucky inside and my magic feels so weak like my dad when he's sick." Jareth said coughing making Tnem nod.

He was lying down in Tne naptime area but Sneaker and her otner cousins saw Ms Lainey underdtand calling Jareth's dad making Jareth sigh because he didn't want to bother his dad right now since he was at work making Sneaker feel bad for him.

"Your dad really cares about you, so he will understand." Zeus said seeing Dudley there who looked worried seeing Jareth sick knowing it was a bad cold going back to Tne studio using magic making Sneaker sigh plus it was recess.

"You guys go ahead, as I'm not in Tne mood." Tne little thief said making her cousins surprised since Sneaker loved revess, it was her favourite part of the day.

Yoko and her cousins were in Tne jungle gym because Tney needed to think and this was Tne besy place.

"Poor Jareth, he had to go home and we were having fun!" Zeus said which made Yoko's eyes widen realising why Sneaker was sad.

"She's bummed out, because Jareth is sick since Tney always do stuff together so we need to do something to cheer her up you know?" she said.

They agreed with Tne blue skinned amphibian girl hoping they could do that hearing the bell ring meaning it was time to come inside seeing Sneaker was working on something since she was good at art seeing she'd made Jareth a card which her cousins found sweet.

"Yeah, I was sad because Jareth had to go home because he was sick so I wanted to make something to cheer him up." she said making Yoko smile.

* * *

A/N

More of Tne stories but Jareth isn't himself but the other kids especially Sneaker want to help him feel better


	38. A Campout In the Woods

Jareth was in his room packing because he and his cousins were having a sleepover but going on a camping adventure which made the light blue skinned goblin youngster excited but a bit scared because it was his first time, plus knew his dad would be worried for him and right now he was playing with a flashlight.

Sneaker had taught him how to make shadow puppets using his hands giggling because it was almost time to go turning the flashlight off seeing his dad enter checking on him to see if he was ready.

"You sure you want to go, with your cousins?" Dudley asked him seeing Jareth nod because he knew it would be fun making Dudley underdtand.

"Okay, my big, brave boy as it'll be fun." Dudley told him seeing his son put on his backpack as he saw the bus there hugging his dad but going to join his

cousins seeing Sneaker happy he was coming.

"I hope Jareth will be okay, as this is his first time sleeping away from home." Dudley told Kermit making him nod.

"It's okay Dud, as I was a Vrog Scout as a kid plus Constantine and Sam are coming but it's natural to worry since you and Jareth are very close." he told him hearing Constantine honking the horn making the kids giggle.

"Real mature, Constant." Kermit said getting back in the bus as they were off on an adventure making Dudley sigh hoping Jareth would be safe.

"I heard that Bigfoot roams the woods, where we're going." Zeus said making Jareth, R.J, Sneaker and Sora curious listening to the Orange furred boy explain making Jareth gulp.

"It's okay, as Bigfoot is shy plus we've got Sneaker so she can The kids help if he shows himself." Yoko assured him making Kermit smile at his daughter's words.

* * *

The kids were setting up tents with Sneaker and Yoko's help since both female amphibian youngsters were in Frog Scouts impressing their cousins making both Sneaker and Yoko blush at this since they had earns their tent making badges a long while ago, but they had an idea knowing their cousins were curious about what they did at Frog Scouts.

"I think that's a good idea, since Sora will be going into Eagle Scouts next week so showing what you do might help." Sam said to both Sneaker and Yoko who were in their Frog Scout uniforms impressing their other cousins.

"Sweet, we get to earn badges too right?" R.J asked seeing them and Kermit nod since they were curious and the right age for this kind of stuff saying they were gonna need sticks for a campfire telling them to go gather them.

"Okay!" Sneaker said as they were going off to find sticks but Jareth wondered why Sneaker couldn't light a fire herself using her magic since Tbey had magic now after being in the Henson Mimgdom.

"Uncle Kermit doesn't know we have magic, besides this way is more fun." Sneaker said making Jareth understand which made sense..

"Maybe we'll find that Bigfoot creature, Zeus told us about." Sora said as the other kids were unsure but had gathered enough sticks for the fire impressing the adults.

"And you thought Tbey got lost, eh?" Constantine said as Kermit was a bit annoyed by his cousin feelijg Sam's wing on his shoulder.

"He wants you mad, so we gotta stay calm especially in front of the kids." Sam said making him nod hearing the kids goofing around which was cute.

"Who's ready for smores, guys?" Kermit said making the kids excited but Constantine lit the fire by using his magic making Sneaker giggle.

"Wait, how did he get it lit without matches, as I searched him before we left?" Kermit asked confused making the mids smirk.

After that, the kids were in their tent but telling stories using flashlights making shadow puppets using their hands but hearing an noise made both Jareth and Sora a bit scared making Yoko understand

"W-We should go check, just in case." Zeus said as they got out of the tent but Jareth giggled seeing it was one of his friends from the Labyrinth.

"Aw it's okay Kudo." he said seeing the creature hug him.

"He must have gotten lost, or wandered through a portal when his dad wasn't looking but he's probably worried sick." Jareth told his cousins but they thought Kudo looked cute.

"Jawreth, who Tbey?" Kudo said.

"It's okay Kudo, tbey're my cousins and we're camping out but we have to get you back to your dad before he worries." the Lignt blue skinned goblin youngster said as Sneaker agreed knowing adventure was afoot.

"Maybe I should just take him back myself, since Tne labyrinth is my home and me and my dad know where to go plus I don't want to get you guys in trouble." Jareth said.

"Hey, you found Kudo!" he heard his dad say stunning Tnem.

"Were you here, to see if I was okay?" Jareth asked Dudley seeing him go pink nodding a little.

"Yes, but then I heard Kudo was missing so it was a good thing I found you guys because Ludo's dad was frantic." Dudley explained making Tnem understand but saw him leave with Kudo but Jareth hoped he was okay

They were getting back into Tne tent but going to sleep as they needed their rest

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories and hope you guys like plus was inspired by the Chipmunks song If A Monster Comes In Our Room because I can see the muppet kids like that.

Tne kids are going on Tneir first campout and excited, but Jareth is a bit nervous but his cousins help hi out.


	39. Talking To Her Future Self

It was a late night in the house but Sneaker was still up because her little sister Yaga was not wanting to go to sleep seeing somebody appear that looked like her with long line green hair, wearing a hooded cloak with a mole on her lip making the little thief curious.

"He-lo kid, I am you but you older." she told her making Sneaker's eyes widen in awe wondering if she was still awake or dreaming because she'd wanted to get some sleep.

"Nope you're awake, younger me but I felt like visiting Pkus Jareth was busy helping Uncle Dudley with an order for a fashion show." she said making Sneaker go pink.

"What does Jareth look like, as an adult?" Sneaker asked curious seeing her older self pull out a cellphone showing her a picture of her and Jareth together making Sneaker giggly.

"He's handsome, like the princes in storyboojs!" Sneaker said making her older self giggle because she swooned over Jareth too.

"He looks different from uncle Dudley, older me." Sneaker said.

"Yeah, but he helps Uncle Dudley run his business since he got older you know?" Sneaker heard her older self say.

"What about my other cousins, when they got older?" Sneaker asked curious making her older self understand.

"Well, Yoko went to college in Japan her birth home, R.J became a musician, Sora a police officer, Jane, June are in middle school and Yaga in fourth grade." she told Sneaker impressing her.

"Cool, but I won't tell." Sneaker said yawning getting back into bed as her older self left but later the next morning, Sneaker woke up rubbing sleep from her eyes wondering if what happened had been a dream.

"Sneaker you Ojay, sweetie?" Nadya asked seeing her nod.

She was going downstairs but saw Nadya making oatmeal but was seeing her dad tired making Sneaker sigh because Yaga had kept him up too like her.

"Yeah, your dad needs coffee but Yaga will learn to sleep through the night" soon." Nadya told her.

"I hope so, but I had a cool dream where my future self visited and showed me what my Cousibs would be like when older especially Jareth." Sneaker said going pink making Nadya chuckle.

"It sounds like a good dream sweetie." Nadya said as Sneaker was eating up but was going to uncle Kermit's house since she didn't go to school because she was expelled for good meaning she could have fun packing her favourite toys like her Disney Descendants dolls and her stuffed frog Baba.

"Coming, Nadya!" she said going downstairs but they were leaving the house.

Kermit was surprised that Sneaker wasn't being rambunctious like she normally was but heard her yawning a lot guessing Baba had kept her and Constantine up all night knowing after lunch, she would probably take an nap which would make the little thief feel better

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories but this one was inspired by imagining and I like the idea of Sneaker being visited by her future self or going into the future so felt like writing you know?


	40. Prepping For A Birthday

"So, Sneaker's birthday is coming up eh?" Jareth said after Yoko and her cousins were having a meeting about this since Sneaker had karate practice

"Yep, and it's gonna be fun plus I think my dad is he,ping Uncle Constantine plan her party because Constantine gets flustered when it comes to her birthday." Yoko told him.

Sora nodded but heard giggling seeing Jane, June and Yaga run around dressed like super heroes making them chuckle.

"Yeah, my daddy was telling them super eagle stories at bedtime." Sora said making them smirk as they were planning

"What going on?" Jane asked as she and her sister along with Yaga were curious about what was going on.

"Planning for Sneaker's birthday, guys." Sora told her little sisters making them excited a,ong with Yaga because they knew about birthdays making Jareth giggle because it was cute.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kermit asked them.

"Talking about Sneaker's birthday dad, because she is awesome plus you're helping Uncle Constantine plan the party." Yoko told him.

"I see, but that's good because Constantine is a little scared about it." Kermit told them but they understood what he meant.

"He-lo guys you okay?" Sneaker said as they were understanding seeing the little bad froglet was in her karate suit making Kermit smirk at this because she looked like her dad making her confused.

"Your dad wore one, when breaking boards on a train." Kermit said making her impressed as her cousins chuckled because it was funny.

Constantine was seeing her excited about her birthday but was wearing fingerless gloves since it made her look cool Pkus hid the warts on her webbed hands because some had appeared on her hands since she didn't want anybody to see especially Jareth.

"Sweetie, appearance doesn't matter because your cousins like you for you and don't care if your hands are covered in a zillion warts." Constantine said making her cousins smile at what Constantine just said

"Your dad has a point, Sneaker." Jareth said making Sneaker go pink as Constantine chuckled because it was cute and saw his little thief take off her gloves making Constantine smirk at his little thief being brave.

Jareth already had an idea for what he wanted to give Sneaker for her birthday since he was great at designing outfits like his dad so could make her an ninja suit with a headband to match since the others had been talking about what they were getting Sneaker for her birthday.

"I see, that Jareth likes Sneaker since they're adorable together plus it's sweet since she spices things up for him." Scooter said making Dudley spit out coffee making Constantine chuckle.

"Jareth is just a little kid, there's no way that could happen!" Dudley said making the kids especially Jareth and Sneaker worry plus Sneaker was looking forward to Jareth coming to her party makijg Yoko understand.

"Woah, you two calm down!" Nadya said makimg Sneaker know both her dad and uncle Dudley were in trouble making the other kids giggle.

"C'mon Sneaker, let's go play." Jareth said taking Sneaker's webbed hand as she and her cousins were going to play

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories, but I hope you guys like plus this was one of the ideas I had on early Sunday morning because it is good.

The other Muppet kids are preparing for Sneaker's birthday


	41. Happy Birthday

It was Saturday but also Sneaker's birthday making the little thief excited already up as her dad walked in with cake and lit candles even though fire and Tnem didn't go well making Sneaker giggle

"Alright, cake for breakfast but where's Mom?-" Sneaker said surprising her and her dad since she hadn't decided to call Nadya mom even though Nadya and her dad had gotten married.

"Aw but she's helping with a special project bit we'll see her later plus you have karate and soccer remember?" Constantine told Smeaker making her nod plus Yoko was on the same soccer team as Sneaker.

"Sneaker birthday!" Yaga said hugging Sneaker's leg.

"Spasibo sis, as today's gonna rock." Sneaker said as they were going downstairs having breakfast and afterwards, Sneaker was getting her stuff for karate and soccer while Constantine was talking to Nadya on his cellphone after getting Yaga ready.

"I'm ready to go, daddy." Sneaker said making Constantine happy as they were going to the studio to pick Yoko up and drop Yaga off there since Nadya was there and so was Jane and June for her to play with.

"Yes, today is going to be good since it is your birthday you know little thief?" Constantine said while they were in the car plus Yaga was in her car seat playing but they arrived at Tne studio seeing Yoko doing keep ups with a soccer ball outside in her soccer uniform.

"Go ahead, as I need to drop Yaga or hand her off to your Mom plus check on some things." Constantine said to Sneaker bit Yoko knew the adults were helping Constantine plan a surprise party for Sneaker.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Sneaker, so how are things?" Yoko asked her favourite cousin as Tney were playing.

"Good, as we had cake for breakfast but can't wait to see what will happen." Sneaker said making Yoko giggle at that seeing Constantine come back out of the studio relieved that Nadya was handling things seeing both Sneaker and Yoko get into the backseat of the car, going to soccer.

Later after soccer and karate, a Sneaker was very sleepy so needed a nap but she and her dad were going home plus Constantine had been texting Nadya but saw Sneaker asleep on the couch knowing later, she would enjoy the surprise her uncles and cousins were planning right now.

He was making his little thief a snack for after she woke up from her nap feeling emotional when it was his little thief's birthday because it meant she was growing up which made him emotional wiping tears away.

After a while, he heard footsteps seeing Sneaker there wondering if he was okay seeing him nod plus explaining to her that she needed to go take a bath seeing her go upstairs to the bathroom hoping things were okay.

He could hear her playing in the bath which was cute, knowing she would enjoy the surprise party smirking proudly to himself and was knowing Nadya was making sure things were running smoothly.

"Daddy, do I have to wear a dress for where we're going?" Sneaker asked him.

"No, just dress Causual sweetie." Constantine said while getting ready himself seeing her in her cloak but it made Constantine chuckle at her being quirky.

"Are you excited about your grading on Monday, honey?" he asked her.

"Yep, as getting my black belt means I'll be as good as you, at karate." Sneaker said as they were leaving the house but going to the studio confusing Sneaker.

"You'll see, sweetie." Constantine told her as they entered but Sneaker was surprised seeing the party making Nadya giggle at the little thief's reaction but she and her Cousibs were having fun plus she was excited by all the gifts

Plus she saw Jareth there dressed in a suit making her cheeks go pink making Constantine smile because it was cute plus he was more open minded about his little thief crushing on Jareth more than Dudley did but saw them slow dancing which was adorable.

"W-Won't your dad have a cow, if he sees us?" Sneaker said as she and Jareth were dancing.

"It's worth it, plus he promised Tne otjers he would be cool about it." Jareth said kissing her making Constantine smirk at Tne boy's guts hoping Dudley didn't see but Sneaker was giggly kissing him back unaware Dudley had seen.

"Tney're making a rainbow Connevtion, plus it's innocent." Nadya heard Constantine say as Nadya understood her husband was being his brave self seeing Yaga playing with Jane and June smirking.

Sneaker giggled as it was time for cake hearing her cousins excited making her giggle as the entire family along with her cousins were singing happy birthday as she blew out Tne candles after making a wish


	42. The First Day of Summer

"Woo-hoo, I'm getting a big kid bike guts!" Sora told her cousins as it was the beginning of Summer and school had just stopped for the muppet kids plus they'd gotten report cards and most of them had gotten good grades.

"Awesome, but that means you'll be starting kindergarten after summer an

d Jane and June will be in pre-school you know?" Sneaker said to Tne four year old blue feathered eaglet female.

"Yep, daddy is helping Jane and June get ready for it as Jane is excited but June not so much plus I think they're gonna get trikes since they're too little for a bike yet." Sora said making Tnem understand.

Half of a year and school year had passed and Jane and June along with Yaga were three now and Sora four but Tneir otner Cousibs were moving up in school too but now it was summer which to Tnem was ome Tnree month party and already they had plans like reviving their talk show, Up Late with Kids.

"Aunt Piggy woukdn't let us, you know?" Jazz said as she and Sora were colouring.

"My dad and I are taking our annual vacation to England, to visit my grandparents." Jareth said making Sneaker a bit bummed out by that.

"Hey, it's just for two weeks my lady, and then I'll be back." Jareth said making them smirk.

Tney were excited for summer plus both Sora and Dneaker could hear their younger sisters still playing super heroes but Yaga was happy playing the bad guy mamimg Sneaker giggle seeing both her dad and Janice tnere.

"We need to get going guys, as Dadfy needs my help with something

at home, okay?" Janice told both Jane and June makijg them sigh.

"What about Sora, Mommy?" June asked softly.

"She has to go too, but you guys can still play super. Eagle at home." Janice said seeing them hug Yaga hearing her giggle seeing them leave a,ong with Sora makimgSneaker feel bad because her little sister was alone now Jane and June had went home.

Plus Yaga was still too little to join in Tne games she and her cousins played seeing her play with toys..

At the Eagle house, Sam was trying to put Sora's bike together but already had gotten Jane and June's trikes ready plus could hear their kids pkaying outside where he could keep a close eye on them plus Sora was playing soccer since Sneaker had taught her to pkay.

Sorasaw her little sisters running around in their capes but having fun deciding to join in having fun.

"Sora, is school Ojay, since you've been?" June asked her making Sora understand since she'd been like this a little but then her dad had helped scare her fear away so she could do Tne same for Tnem.

"It's fun alright, as you guts get to play, make friends, plus you like Storytime and the teacher will read stories to Tne class plus I'm pretty sure you can wear your capes to school." she explained making both her sisters excited.

"Ojay my star beams, lunch is ready but wash up." Janice said as they ran inside washing up but Jane and June wondered what their dad was doing that was so important.

"It's for Sora but there might be something for you guts too but after nap time Ojay?" Janice said to them making their imaginations run wild.

After lunch both Jane and June were getting ready for naps meaning Sora had to play quietly or play outside but she was in her room playing with her dolls and having a tea party which was fun, plus was wearing dress up stuff.

She was enjoying summer so far but imagining the fun she and her cousins could have getting sleepy herself getting onto her bed cuddling her favourite stuffed animal making Sam smirk because it was too cute knowing his kids were growing up a little which was okay.


	43. Playing Music

"Is Sora Ojay, why is she grumpy like daddy when he doesn't take an nap?" Jane asked as Janice giggled because it was kind of true plus with it being summer, Sora had been up late.

"She's just tired, and after her time out, we're going to the studio okay?" Janice told Jane and Mube making Tnem happy but we're wearing sunglasses as it was sunny out.

"Yeah, we can tell Yaga about our trikes!" June said as she and her twin sister were getting ready hoping Sora's time out was over soon.

Hearing the buzzer made them happy meaning they were going soon but Sora was grumpy meaning she needed an nap so was going to the studio but Jane and June were seeing Yaga had a go kart!

"Awesome, as our daddy got us tricycles." Jane said to Yaga noticing her and her twin sister's best friend was grumpy.

"She was so excited aboThey saw ut her racer trike, she didn't want to stop playing on it all day so yeah she needs one." she explained to them.

"We can help her, as we're friends." June said seeing her nod but heard Sora grumpy but it surprised hem because their big sister was pretty nice.

They saw Yaga rub her eyes knowing she was ready for her nap but didn't want anything to happen to her racer making both twin eaglet's understand since when they were done, their tricycles were in the garage.

Plus Sora was on their dad's lap getting sleepy making Tnem happy but going to play with Jazz since they liked playing with their big sister's best friend plus they knew when they took an nap, Sora couldn't be loud so they were being quiet so Tneir big sister could get sleep.

Janice smiled because her little star beams were showing empathy for Tneir older sister like when they had their naps but had an idea since right now, they were fixated with music and loved when she played her guitar along with Floyd.

"You guys wanna pkay music?" Janice asked Tnem seeing them excited as they were going to the Electric Mayhem's hangout but Jane loved Tne drums making a lot of noise making Janice giggle knowing they were copying Animal pkaying Tne drums recording this on her phone to show Sam.

"Hey, your little guys are pretty good at music like drums!" Dr Teeth said to her as she nodded.

"Yes, they both love music so they might be part of the band when they're bigger." Janice said knowing Tne antics woukdn't wake Sora or Yaga knowing soon it was their nap time soon.

Sora wondered where Jane and June was but understood they were taking their nap plus surprised their Mom had let Jane and June play with their uncles's instruments

* * *

A/N

Here's more but I like where it's going as it's cute.

In this ome, Sora is grumpy from staying up late and needs an nap plus Yaga needs one as well but Jane and June help.


	44. Playing With A Penguin

"Yee-haw, you can't escape ninja!" Jane said as she and her twin sister June Eagle and their best friend Yaga Bad Frog were running around the studio playing pretend and being super eagles or in Yaga's case, a ninja villain but something made them curious.

Dudley was talking or singing to something which made them curious being little going to Piggy's dressing room as the door was open a little but saw the light blue skinned goblin stylist holding a penguin on his lap singing to it seeing it cuddle him.

"Wow, Dud had a penguin!" Yaga said wanting to play with it as June agreed because it looked cute knocking on Tne door like Sam taught her and Jane when they wanted to play in Sora's room.

Dudley smiled knowing the toddlers were just curious plus he had made Piggy's dressing room a little cold for his pet.

"Gloria is my pet, since she imprinted with me after Piggy brought it home but I can't imagine life without her." Dudley said hearing Gloria happy.

"We should have snow fun, because it'll make the penguin happy!" Jane said as Dudley looked nervous because he didn't want Gloria hurt knowing June would not let that happen as Yaga was getting an idea.

She was getting Bunsen's snow machine turning Tne main room into a snow world making Dudley surprised but Gloria was happy wanting Dudley to play in the snow with her

"I need to wear warmer clothes, before we can play like at home-" Dudley said to her sneezing as the cold was getting to his nose making Tne toddlers giggle but Gloria was nuzzling his leg in a penguin cuddle.

"Awesome, you turned it onto a snow world!" Sneaker said as she and her cousins were back from day camp but Jareth giggled seeing Gloria nuzzle him since he knew Jareth was like Dudley.

"Hey Gloria, you and dad were having fun?" Jareth said as he was giggling.

Dudley was sneezing making Jareth worry as Tne cold was making his dad sick turning off the machine seeing his dad shivering giving him a cuddle to warm him a little.

"Let's get you warm, but maybe Jane and June can keep an eye on Gloria." Tne goblin youngster said as Gloria was following Tnem since she wanted Dudley making Jareth chuckle.

"I guess playtime's over." June said softly as Jane and Yaga were throwing snowballs

Sneaker hoped that Jareth was okay but hoped Dudley was okay hearing him sneeze guessing he had sniffles or Tne cold.

* * *

A/N

I am so happy that the show is back from hiatus and loved Tne ep especially Dudley and his new penguin buddy and loved how at first he didn't like Tne penguin and in time loves it and gives it martini lol

In this one, Jane, June and Yaga are playing in Tne studio and discover Dudley has a Pey penguin and decide to have some fun


	45. Caring For Jareth

Jareth felt funny waking up a few days later after his dad had gotten over his cold he'd gotten from playing in the snow with Gloria and Jane, June and Yaga looking in the mirror seeing itchy purple bumps beginning to appear, making the light blue skinned goblin youngster nervous hoping his dad wouldn't notice or Sneaker.

"Jareth, breakfast!" Dudley said as Jareth nodded Getying dressed but going into the kitchen seeing his dad staring guessing he could see the lumps plus Gloria Stefani looked worried.

"Oh boy, somebody has goblin pox!" Dudley said feeling his son's head as it was pretty warm.

"Dad, I'm fine!" Jareth said coughing which made Dudley nervous knowing it affected magic hoping Sneaker didn't know or she would let him loose.

"You're sick, with goblin pix which will make you pretty sick, but it screws with your magic." Dudley said seeing Jareth not himself carrying him to bed tucking him in knowing the otjers woukd underdtand seeing Sneaker had let herself in.

"Cool, Jareth has spots!" the bad froglet said making Dudley sigh needing to go to Tne morning meeting letting Sneaker stay with Jareth which made her excited but curious about what Jareth had.

"Goblin pox, but you being here will make him happy." Dudley said leaving the apartment as Jareth stirred a little smirking feverishly seeing Sneaker here hearing her worried feeling he was burning up!

"I know how to cool you down, but your dad is right to make you stay in bed and rest." Sneaker said putting Tne cold cloth on his head which was helping already.

She just wanted Jareth to get better so Tney could have fun making Jareth nod because he liked being around her even if his dad got mad about it.

"My dad is okay with us hanging out, your dad not so much." Sneaker said to him making Jareth underdtand since he and Sneaker liked each other

Dudley was surprised returning seeing his apartment wasn't trashed or Sneaker had caused mischief seeing a cold cloth on Jareth's blue skinned head seeing his son had a fever guessing Sneaker had remembered when she had frog pox making him smi,e.

"Jareth had a fever, so I had to cool it down." Sneaker said making Dudley nod.

"You really care about Jareth, eh?" Dudley said seeing Sneaker's green cheeks go pink at what he just said nodding.

"You have no,idea, uncle." she replied but was watching Jareth sleep feeling her phone buzz as it was her dad leaving making Dudley nod.

"I'll let you know, if he gets better." Dudley said .

"Spasibo, which means thank you in Russian but you shoukd give Jareth ice cream." Sneaker said leaving his apartment in her soccer outfit hugging her dad but Constantine sensed something bothered his little thief.

"Oh, if something bothers you you can tell me you know?" he said while in the car on the way to soccer.

"Jareth is sick, with goblin pox and has a fever." Sneaker said softly making Constantine underdtand seeing her get out of Tne car with Yoko sighing but in the zone for scoring goals, making their coach happy because Sneaker was the Modt Valuable Player on the team, who scared other teams.

"Alright, we're kicking butt and won!" Yoko said as Sneaker frowned hoping Jareth was okay making Constantine and Nadya underdtand along with Kermit knowing things woukd be okay plus Sneaker was sleeping over at Yoko's tonight which made Constantine chuckle because Yaga was too little yet.

"Hey, Jareth will be okay like when you had frog pox." Yoko said to Sneaker seeing her nod seeing Yaga hug her leg sensing her big sister was sad.

"Spasibo, sis." Sneaker said ruffling her hair hearing her giggle.


	46. One Big Dare

"She's gonna do what, Zeus?" Yoko asked at recess.

"Some big kid fared Sneaker to do the big kid monkey bars, which isn't good!" Tne Orange furred youngster said to Tne blue skinned froglet going to join the crowd that was gathering around the bigger jungle gym compared to the one Sneaker and her friends played on, making the other Muppet kids worry.

"Sneaker you don't have to do this, as you could get hurt!" R,J said

"I have to try, to prove that we can do things just as well as Tne big kids comrades!" Sneaker said climbing up and making it halfway across making her cousins unsure but saw her fall making Tne big kids chuckle.

"Leave her alone, as it was your idea!" Jareth said punching the bigger kid hearing Sneaker whimper saying her arm hurt making Tne otjer Muppet kids get Tne teacher but Jareth was staying with Sneaker to keep her capm

"Can't you use your magic, to make it better?" Sneaker asked gritting her teeth seeing Jareth shake his head

"You might need a fast, but that'll be cool." he said kissing her cheek making it go pink just as the teacher showed up underdtanding plus had called Constantine making Tnem underdtand.

Sneaker knew that herbDad might freak because he was very over protective of her and her sisyer sighing seeing him there looking worried but pleased she hadn't backed out of a dare making Yoko and Jareth chuckle at their uncle.

"I'll tell you later, how it goes." Sneaker said hugging them being careful not to make her arm worse making Jareth sigh because he was worried about her making Yoko nod.

"She's tough for a kid our age, like Uncle Constantine remember?" she assured him seeing it was lunch time seeing him go get his lunch bag since he and Sneaker hung out at lunch but maybe later, he could be Tne first to sign her cast.

Yoko nodded as that might happen plus they were goofing around as usual but Jareth wasn't in the mood.

Layer after school, they were at the studio seeing Sneaker there with hervarm in a cast making Jareth happy making Constantine chuckle and Dudley surprised because he thought his son and Sneaker were friends but Constantine knew better.

Sora saw her sisters awake after napping and playing with toy swords along with Yaga but it was cute they were playing Kmights instead of princesses but still Jane and June were wearing their super hero capes.

"Their firstvday of pre-school went okay, but they were missing Yaga." Sam told her making her underdtand but was hing steam hadn't came out of his ears like when Piggy had accidentally unveiled the tail on national TV, making Constantine chuckle hysterically.

"I would love to see him, like that!" Cobstantine said as Sam saw Kermit sigh at his russian cousin seeing Jareth and Sneaker togetner but it was cute.

Dudley knew that Jareth admired Sneaker for her courage but he knew they were both kids plus they went to Tne same school as Constantine snorted at this.

"Sneaker loves him alright, but we can't do anything about it okay?" Cobstantine said seeing Dudley freak out making Jareth worry but Sneaker sighed knowing her dad had tried to help her


	47. Starting A Band

Sneaker saw Jane, June, Yaga along with a kid Tneir age that was related to Dudley but was Tnea, Jareth's little sister who was three so was going into play school with Jane and June wearing a blue dress with moons and stars over it p,us her hair was in a braid.

Jareth smirked watching his sister and her friends play but using her growing magic astounding Yaga making Sneaker giggle.

"Just like Jareth, when he does that around Sneaker." Yaga said seeing Jane and June giggle at this plus Easter was coming up so Yaga thought that Sam was the easter eagle that brought candy and easter baskets every year.

"Wow, I didn't know daddy did that but our teacher said it was a bunny?" June said as Sneaker butted in.

"Your dad makes more sense than a rabbit because you two, Sora and your dad are Eagles and Eagles like all birds lay eggs." she said as Jareth was trying to not laugh at what she just said because it was too funny.

Sora giggled because she thought that too seeing her younger sisters making up an new game hoping their dad didn't find out what Sneaker said seeing the adults putting out easter baskets for the kids to decorate a,ong with craft supplies, plus Janice knew what Sneaker had told Jane and June but it was cute.

Plus she knew Jane and June were always playing by themselves or always with friends which made Sam sad so this might help have some daddy-daughter time.

"Sam might blow a fuse, if he finds out." Floyd said seeing Janice sigh explaining but he found it cute hoping that Jane and June would like this plus they wanted to play music too hearing music making Tnem curious, hearing Sneaker pkay Tne drums making the other kids impressed

"We should start a band, which would rock!" R.J said as Sora, Yoko, Sneaker and Zeus agreed seeing Jane and June wanting to play too knowing they were little seeing Yaga playing a guitar as they were playing toy instruments making Sneaker smirk.

"Why don't you guys have your band?" she said as Yaga liked that idea seeing Jane and June like it making Janice smile knowing her little star beams were musical plus knew Sora was a baritone like Sam but shy about it.


	48. Pranks

"What the heck is going on, with Tnem?" Sam asked worried as Tne kids were being mischievous which was more like Sneaker checking Tne calendar seeing it was April Fool's Day Tne day where mischief ran riot

"Constantine and Sneaker love this holiday, because it revolves around mischief something those two excel in so we should keep on our toes." Kermit said as Sneaker and Yaga were in their hooded cloaks causing unto,d mischief making Tnem worry running out of there.

"Did you get Incle Kerm yet?" Yaga asked her big sister seeing Sneaker shake her head as her hood held her long lime green bangs in place but had laxatives to put in her uncle's coffee so Tneir dad being ŵild was creating a diversion putting it in Kermit's mug knowing it would be fun.

Yaga saw Jane and June hopped up on candy ad she had done that to add to the chaos seeing their dad had tied up Apache like a pinata making Kermit surprised knowing where his mischievous Russian cousin was going to do.

"I don't mind you tying him up, okay?" Kermit said seeing Janice trying tBut o calm Jane and June unaware Jareth was joining in with Sneaker's antics making Dudley sigh seeing Tne kid whip up a tornado through his magic.

But he and Sneaker thought up a funny joke using their magic to switch bodies for a bit to freak Tneir dads out but Jareth couldn't stop giggling since he was on his favourite thief's body seeing Sneaker talking like herself using his mouth

"This is gonna be fun, freaking our dads out." Jareth said while in Sneaker's body but feeling mischievous causing antics making Tneir other cousins in awe plus Dudley sensed Jareth and Sneaker had switched bodies, seeing Jareth chasing his pet penguin.

"If you know, tnen switch them back." Yoko said seeing Dudley shake his head but alarmed seeing Constantine and Sneaker along with Yaga leave seeing Jareth smirk.

"Sneaker, why are you in Jareth's body?" Dudley asked confused.

"April Fool's Day uncle, so it's fun plus we'll switch back." Sneaker said smirking as Dudley understood knowing Sneaker had feelings for Jareth chuckling seeing Sneaker stunned feeling the cellphone buzz.

"It's for you, uncle." she said as she was exploring Jareth's room trying not to get excited or blush because Thea would know since she was Jareth's little sister hearing giggles seeing Thea Pkaying which was cute but seeing Jareth in her body, switching back giggling.

"You wanna sleep over, you know?" Jareth said seeing Sneaker unsure but she wanted to be with Jareth so nodding making him happy


	49. Dadfy-Daughter Bonding

"Is she sure, she wants to do this because climbing up there is dangerous and what if she gets hurt?" Jareth asked scared because some fifth graders had dared Sneaker to climb a high building on school premises which worried the other Muppet kids because this was dangerous.

"Hey, I can do this as thieves never get scared!" Sneaker replied climbing up tnere scaling the wall making her cousins go get Sam who was the new proncipal of Tneir school just in case because Sneaker could get hurt seeing those fifth graders scowling.

"Hey, principal Eagle." they said as Sam was not happy seeing Sneaker on the roof sighing calling the fire department making Jareth impressed knowing Sneaker was being mischievous.

"Sneaker, why did you climb that high building which was dangerous?" Sam said to Sneaker as the little bad froglet sighed rolling her eyes.

"My dad and I do it a lot, and on high climbing stuff like rock walls." she replied impressing her Cousibs making Sam underdtand as they were going home seeing Jane, June and Sora hug him making him chuckle because he had missed Tnem.

"Sorry, but was dealing with Sneaker you know?" Sam said seeing Janice nod but they were ordering in.

* * *

Sneaker giggled as she and her dad were being rambunctious like rough housing while Nadya was putting Yaga to bed but Constantine was impressed by how high Sneaker had climbed after those big kids had dared her knowing Sam had suspended her for a while which was okay, because they could have fun while Yaga was at school unaware Sneaker was a little sad.

"I hope uncle Dudley will let me hang out with Jareth, you know?" she said her cheeks going pink making Constantine smirk because he knew about this but unlike Dudley was not denying it because kids Jareth and Sneaker's age woukd start crushing on each other.

"I think Jareth will, no matter what his dad says because he likes you which is very cute like me and Nadya at your age." Constantine said since this was a good thing plus Sneakereet was curious.

"Nafya and I met during a snow day as kids plus she was lonely but being friends, we were pretty close but we kept being closer and closer as we grew up until we grew up and got married so I hope you and Jareth are like that." he explained to her.

"Yeah, but that was really sweet you know?" Sneaker said sitting on his lap like always unaware Nadya had heard Fibding it sweet Constantine had to,d Sneaker that because it was very sweet knowing Sneaker and Jareth liked each other seeing Tne little thief go upstairs.

In her room, Sneaker was doing art stuff bit heard her cellphone go off because it was Jareth making her excited happy Tney could still hang out

* * *

A/N

I got inspired after doing outdoor stuff today but could see Constantone and Sneaker climbing up the higher rock walls which inspired this one.

Sneaker gets dared by bigger kids to climb up a pretty high building on school premises which impresses her cousins


	50. Being Annoyed

It was a sunny Spring day as Sneaker and her cousins were getting ready to go to the park since it was the weekend plus they loved playing on the playground stuff plus Sneaker liked Pkaying basketball and being with Jareth too, plus was packing soccer stuff Pkus Yaga was excited to play with Jane, June and Thea who were her favourite cousins Pkus wearing an nonja suit.

"Awesome, p,us good you're taking karate as you'll be just as good as daddy and me and we're going soon." Sneaker said as Constantine saw Kermit with Yoko but also their cousin Robin making Sneaker annoyed because Robin always bugged her.

"C'mon Sneaker, be nice plus he's family besides you and Jareth can hang out as much as you want." Yoko said to her as they were in Tne jeep bit Sneaker giggled hearing Yaga singing the meatball song making Yoko chuckle.

"Did you teach her that, Sneaker?" she asked as she nodded.

Sneaker was hoping Dudley's car was there yet when they arrived at the park seeing it was racing to Tne pkaygroubd seeing her otjer coy sins there wondering where Jareth went.

"The fort, as he was having not a good day but why is Robin here?" Zeus whispered.

"Uncle Kermit, he thinks the dork coukd use friends." Sneaker said going to Tne fort after making sure Robin wasn't looking entering seeing Jareth colouring making her happy seeing a band-aid on his hand

"I'm glad you're here but you okay, as I heard you were sad?" Sneaker asked.

"I've had a bad day, since my dad gave me the wrong cereal, I almost lost my favourite toy p,us I tripped over my feet playing but you're here so why annoyed?" Jareth adked seeing Robin underdtanding.

"That little dork has nothing in common with us, but let's go play basketball." Sneaker said but Jareth and Yoko were playing too unaware Robin was butting in annoying Sneaker making Yoko gulp knowing Sneaker got mad easily running off.

"Why doesn't she wanna play?" Robin asked as Jareth and Yoko sighed along with R.J and Sora

"You see we're very close and have been friends since we were babies so you showing up makes Sneaker feel like you're butting in since you never really stay but visit." Jareth said going to find Sneaker worrying when he couldn't find Sneaker.

"Robin, Uncle Constantine is gonna freak because he loves Sneaker so he's gonna be mad." Yoko said going to get her dad and Uncle Constantine explaining stunning both of them as Robin was scared of his Russian uncle.

"This never would have happened, if you forced her to play with your dorky nephew!" Cobstantine told Kermit but Jareth and Dudley had found an upset Sneaker making Constantine relieved hugging her

"She was annoyed by having her fun being wrecked, by Robin plus he doesn't fit n with us!" Jareth hissed making Dudley agree.

"We should go, so Sneaker can calm down a bit but Yaga is still playing with Jane and June plus Sam said he would bring her home." Constantine told Tnem seeing Jareth hug Sneaker.

At their house, Constantine saw Sneaker asleep cuddling her stuffed frog Baba on Tne couch plus they were supposed to be going to Kermit's layer for a party unsure now if Robin was going to annoy Sneaker like he had at Tne park.

The otjer kids were happy seeing Sneaker there seeing her hug Jareth but goofing around plus her energy frightened Robin making Constantine chuckle seeing Sneaker throw meatballs at Robon making Jareth giggle high fiving her making Sam shake his blue feathered head.

* * *

A/N

Hehe here's more antics and after watching the latest ep, Little Green Lie I had to add Robon into this one plus Sneaker doesn't like him because he's always following her aroubd or bothering her

Sneaker and her cousins are having pkay time at the park on a sunny day but being annoyed by Robon really ticks Tne little thief off


	51. Rainy Day Games

"Woo-hoo can't catch me comrades!" Sneaker said as she and her cousins were playing with swivel chairs using fire extinguishers as rocket boosters making her cousins giggle.

It was a very rainy day so the Muppet kids were supposed to be playing inside so they were making up games as they were making up games because they were bored not caring if their uncles or parents got mad unaware that Sam had seen the new mischief that Sneaker and her cousins were causing.

"Can we play too, Sneaker?" Yaga asked her big sister along with Jane, Jube and Thea seeing Sneaker nod surprising Yoko that her favourite cousin was letting their younger cousins join in their game.

Kermit was surprised they were being mischievous and hoping nobody would get hurt thanks to Sneaker's antics plus saw Jareth was playing but Dudley shook his blue skinned head at this because he knew Sneaker was very mischievous.

"Relax, as they're just having fun plus with it raining, they can't go,outside." Constantine said seeing Kermit nod hearing giggling as the Muppet kids were goofing around playing circus or marching band making Janice giggle knowing Jane and June loved music plus were playing their toy instruments, plus Jareth was playing a guitar.

"This is awesome, being super loud!" Sneaker said banging cymbals loudly making Sam cover his ears from how loud as Janice giggled guessing Jane and June had wanted to play music and their bigger cousins wanted to join in which was cute.

"They're very funny as they're like us, when we were kids." Scooter said to Kermit making Constantine nod because it was true seeing Sneaker playing soccer making Big Mean Carl annoyed by the little bad froglet's antics seeing Jareth join in.

Plus Yoko was good at soccer because she and Sneaker were on the same soccer team but we're good at it since their team were undefeated this season making both Constantine and Kermit proud of their Sam would be goingm.

"I just heard that Robin's parents signed him up for karate meaning Sneaker is not gonna be happy and he's not in her class." Constantine told Tnem.

Plus in a few days Sam would be going to the jungle where his uncle Kaya who was the chief of an eagle tribe lived and had only told Janice who was excited but surprised plus Sam had gotten his shots for going there.

He just hoped that this was a good idea

* * *

A/N

Hehe here's more of the stoes but hope you guys like because it is cute plus the Lion Guard gave me ideas

Sneaker and her cousins are making up games as it is a rainy day but it leads to mischief


	52. A Little Mad Science

It was Science Fair time at Henson Elementary and the kids in Sneaker and Yoko's class were excited p,us were put in teams of two so Jareth and Sneaker were a team bit both youngsters had a great projevt, making soda bit to do that they had to use Bunsen and Beaker's lab making Jareth chuckle.

That afternoon, they were in Bunsen and Beaker's lab dressed in lab coats but wearing safety goggles but excited to get started getting various chemicals since science was about being creative so Jareth and Sneaker were throwing random chemicals Togetner.

"Can you imagine it, our own soda!" Sneaker said as her imagination ran wild making Jareth giggle since he loved this about her seeing it was ready.

"Um Sneaker, is soda supposed to be purple?" he asked making Sneaker impressed but ready to make history but the vial slipped out of her webbed hands spilling it over her but high fived Jareth.

Bit her tummy hurt and she and Jareth felt funny giggling unaware they had created a youth serum!

Kermit, Constantine and Dudley were surprised entering along with Bunsen surprised by the serum they had met seeing Jareth and Sneaker growing down impressing them hearing both de aged toddlers crying plus had an accident.

"Aww, so cute as I never got to see my little thief like this but it's adorable." Constantine said pucking his littler thief up seeing her bite but giggle clapping her little webbed hands.

"Beaky and I can reverse what these two mad scientists did but it's like Sneaker is a doofus genius so until then you guys have to take care of Jareth and Sneaker." Bunsen said making Constantine ecstatic and Kermit rolled his eyes.

"This isn't a game, okay?" he said seeing Tne master thief roll his eyes seeing Jareth accepting nature's call but upset using his emotional magic as Dudley was putting a diaper on him seeing Sneaker hug him which calmed him down.

"Aww, he just wanted Sneaker around him!" Dudley said as he and Constantine along with Kermit were leaving Tne lab and would watch their little bundles of joy until Bunsen could get them back to normal impressed by what Jareth and Sneaker had created.

Constantine was feeding Sneaker chocolate milk hearing her giggle because she liked it makimg him smirk seeing Jareth chasing Gloria Stefan which was Dudley's pet penguin making him and Sneaker giggle.

"No wonder you like him, you two fit together but Bunsen will fix Tne awesome mess you and Jareth created and get you two back to normal." he told her seeing her drowsy rubbing her eyes which he admitted was cute taking a photo on his smart phone and was giggling.

He and Dudley saw Bunsen there saying he'd made an antidote making Tnem excited following him to his and Beaker's lab seeing him give Jareth and Sneaker Tne antidote seeing them back to normal making Constantine and Dudley happy seeing Jareth and Sneaker wonder what was going on.

"You two created a very intresting concoction here and very impressive for two first graders you know?" Dudley said seeing both Jareth and Sneaker grin wondering seeing their dads chuckle.

* * *

A/N

hehe here's more and watching the ep of Alvin and Tne Chipmunks called Theozilla inspired this one as Sneaker and Jareth are goofing around in Bunsen and Beaker's lab because of Ecience Fair.

Jareth and Sneaker are a team for Tne Henson Elementary science fair and trying to make their own soda but create antics when it makes Sneaker younger or into a toddler hehe


	53. Meeting Her Birth Mother

"Woah, so Sneaker's birth Mom is in Russia right now?" Dudley asked Constantine while Jareth and Sneaker were having a play date since those two really liked being around each other.

"Yes, but I want to let her meet Kokoro but worried in case she doesn't want Sneaker to be part of her life plus my sister Toph is coming for a visit." Constantine replied hearing giggling seeing Jareth running aroubd wesringva certain black top hat with Purpke rims.

"Oh hey Dadfy, I was pretending to be the Phantom of the theatre like you." Jareth said making Dudley face palm stroking his chin fronds sighing.

"I said you weren't supposed to tell in case the others found out, since only Kermit knows since he caught Deadly mid prank." he replied and now Constanti"Wowne was curious wanting to hear.

"Maube the Phantom should return, you know?" Sneaker whispered to Jareth making the light blue skinned goblin male giggle but Constantine had to go meaning it was time to go but she hugged Jareth before leaving.

She wondered why herbDad wanted her to pack as she hoped they weren't moving again making Constantine chuckle explaining just him and her were taking a long weekend trip to Russia making her excited plus Nadya and Yaga weren't going already packed but taking Baba with her, making him underdtand.

"You okay, Dadfy?" Sneaker asked.

"Yes, but just excited you know?" Constantine said but hoped this was a good idea knowing he woukd help Sneaker if Kokoro didn't want to know her plus he hadn't told Kermit because he didn't want a good frog's advice.

Sneaker had used her smartphone to text Jareth and Yoko explaining where she was in case they and her cousinst got worried but she was taking deep breaths ad for some reason she was feeling anxious especially going through security at thevairport.

She didn't like cops which was understandable being a thief in training and the daughter of the world's most dangerous frog bit wanted to have fun in Russia with her dad seeing them think she was just a kid, relieving Constantine making it through security.

"You Ojay, little thief?" Constantine asked her.

"Yeah, but things will be fine in Russia Pkus we're staying at Grandpa Magnus's house right?" Sneaker asked seeing him nod knowing the mansion woukd blow her mind chuckling softly to himself.

When they got to Russia, Sneaker was impressed by her grandparents's mansion making Constantine chuckle but nervous because Kokoro was here and he was anxious in case his worst fear came true.

He could hear Sneaker telling his father the things she'd been doing making Magnus chuckle at her but Tne little thief was curious seeing a female frog that had long line green hair like hers but had a mole making her eyes widen in awe seeing Kokoro chuckle at her daughter.

"Mom" is it really you?" Sneaker asked seeing Kokoro nod seeing her hug her which made Constantine smirk but choked up inside trying not to show it but failing making Kokoro chuckle

"Yes my little thief, I am your Mom but I'm so happy you grew up amazing so far but I'm sorry for leaving you at that shelter as a baby but it's Ojay now but I am curious about you and also him." Kokoro said oin ting to Constantine.

"Go get ready for bed, okay?" he said seeing her hop off making Kokoro chuckle

"Spasibo, as you may be the prince of amphibian thieves but you are a good dad to her plus I want to be part of her life, not hiding in the shadows." Kokoro said giving Constantine an idea.

* * *

"You mean Constant took Sneaker with him, because her birth mom is there?" Kermit asked Nadya as he was worrying because he hadn't seen either Constantine or Sneaker making her nod Pkus it was Sunday, meaning Constantine and Sneaker should be coming home tonight.

She saw an email on her phone from Constantine explaining things making her surprised that Constantine was bringing Kokoro with him to America letting Kermitbread

"Aww, he's letting Sneaker and Kokoro bond plus Kokoro can be part of our group." he said seeing Jane, Jube and Yaga Pkaying dress up plus Theavwas wearing a hairbband that was black with Purpke which reminded him of a certain phantom of the muppets but Dudley had grown up out of doing that.

He heard giggling as some of his friends were saying there was a phantom like the one in the theatre making Kermit sigh hoping Dudley hadn't a relapse of mischief since he liked hanging aroubd Constantine.

"I'm right here Kermit, Pkus I grew up remember but I think I know who is beingbthe phantom since I told him that story and he seems fixated with the phantom of the muppets." Dudley said going to where Scooter said the phantom was.

"Jareth, why the heck would you bring Deadly back?" he said seeing Jareth in the black and Purpke rimmed top hat and a cloak which made him look cute but mischievous making Dudley sigh.

"Well I'm your son, so me being the phantom orva kid one is like Deadly having a kid you know?" Jareth said which Dudley found sweet.

He knew that Sneaker coming back might distract him from beingbthe kid phantom sighing but he knew he had made Deadly into a friend now going to his living quarters since he needed to think plus tired.

"Why so grumpy today, dear boy?" he heard a voice say seeing Deadly there but in a black and Purpke fardigan instead of a cloak but still wore his top hat and impressed Jareth had created a kid for him

"I normally am up late, helping Piggy you know-" Dudley said feeling sleepy as Deadly knew he needed an nap letting him lean on him guiding him to the couch knowing his friend needed more sleep finding a blanket wrapping it around him.

He like Dudley had grown up a bit so was a friend to him but he worried over Dudley because he was tired knowing a good dream or two would always make him happier knowing what to do, kissing his light blue skinned head like their Mom used to do which kept them safe from bad dreams.

* * *

A/N

Hehe so I have had more ideas for this series plus I had one which involves Sneaker's birth Mom Kokoro since Sneaker knows she is adopted but she wants to meet her birth Mom plus after Fibding out some cool stuff about Dudley, I had to add that which makes me imagine Dudley's son being enamoured with the Phantom of the Muppets, or wanting to revive him.

So in this one, Sneaker meets her birth mom Kokoro but Constantine is worried in case Kokoro doesn't want her to be part of her life but we'll see plus Dudley tells Constantine about the Phantom of the Muppets hehe


	54. Throwing A Party

Constantine, Dudley and the other adults were setting up for a party making Sneaker and her cousins excited unaware it was for welcoming Kokoro, who was Sneaker's birth Mom to the family making Jareth underdtand because Sneaker was quiet.

"I bet your Mom is just as cool like you, I bet?" Jareth said to Tne mischievous thief in training seeing her nod but wearing her hooded cloak because she was getting used to having her birth mom around again making Yoko underdtand.

"Jareth, she's still bonding with her birth mom." Yoko told him making Tne light blue skinned goblin boy seeing him understand.

"Sorry Sneaker, I didn't mean it." he told her seeing Dudley there wondering what was going on as Yoko explained

"Yeah, well Kokoro is feeling shy around your uncles but maybe you guys can help since you're smart." he told them.

"Hm, my dad has a point as maybe we can help Sneaker and her birth mom bond." Jareth said seeing his Cousibs nod in agreement because this was an awesome idea wondering how seeing Sneaker doing soccer drills giving Yoko an idea.

"Maybe soccer can help, since Sneaker loves soccer along with karate remember?" Zeus said realising Kokoro was watching Sneaker impressed by her daughter joining in which impressed them because they like their parents and uncles were used to Kokoro.

"Whoa, you're good at soccer like me!" Sneaker said impressed making Kokoro giggle because she was learning about her daughter.

"Sneaker is awesome just like you, but very sweet and willing to help us out." Sora said making Kokoro smirk but felt bad because she hadn't been in her daughter's life until nowplus Constantine had told her many things like Sneaker having her first crush, on Jareth who was Dudley's son.

"Wait, where did my wine go?" Kokoro asked unaware Yaga had drank it and tipsy which made Constantine amused but surprised knowing Sneaker woukd be impressed when she found out.

"Wow, Yaga drank it?" Sneaker asked seeing Kokoro look worried for Yaga seeingbthe three year old had thrown up on Dudley's boots but he wasn't mad

"Gloria does it, when she has too much Martini so my dad's used to,it." Jareth said seeing Nadya tending to Yaga making Kokoro quiet

"You just need time, to get used to things Mom." Sneaker said making a grin cross Kokoro's face since it was true making Constantine surprised that Sneaker was already calling Kokoro her Mom knowing he had to explain to Yaga

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne stories and hope you like, because I like where this series is going

In this one, the Muppet Kids are helping Sneaker bond with her birth mother Kokoro during a welcome party for Kokoro


	55. Sister Instincts

Sneaker noticed something was wrong with her little sister since Yaga loved school and playing with Jane, June and Tnea so what had changed to make her not like it or want to go?

"Yaga you have to go to school, to grow and to learn things." Nadya said to Tne younger tadpole seeing Sneaker curious plus Kokoro was settling into their family fine.

"C'mon you two, time for school." Constantine said seeing Sneaker ready but walking with her cousins to school like Tne big kid she was making Kokoro and Nadya smirk seeing her leave.

"Hey Jsreth, has Tnea been acting odd?" Sneaker asked Jareth while they were walking to school

"Well there is a kid giving her, Jane, June and your sisyer trouble as Tnea came home quite upset because Zeke was being mean." Jareth said making Sneaker reaThe lise her younger sister was being picked on which was not cool.

The rest of the day Sneaker was deep in thought about Yaga plus seeing her not herself after school bothered Tne thief in training seeing a band aid on her hand because Zeke had been a jerk.

"Ooh, are you gonna kick his butt Sneaker?" Yaga adked her big sister.

"Maybe, but he is picking on you and Jane and June which isn't cool plus didn't Zeke scare them into not telling Uncle Sam?" Sneaker said as June was running off which made Sam curious.

"Whoa, you and Jane are being picked on along with Yaga?" he asked seeing June nod as he would sort it out knowing Sneaker wanted to scare this Zeke kid since nobody messed with her sister and got away with it plus was at the park right now, seeing Constantine go after her.

"I know you're trying to help your sister which is very brave and loyal but it might make things worse plus Uncle Sam is fixing the problem so that kid won't puck on nobody in Yaga's class." he told Sneaker seeing her drop Tne dirt clod.

Back at the studio, Jareth was seeing Sneaker tired because six hours of school wiped her out but Tne light blue skinned male goblin smirked hearing her snore plus Constantine lnew Sneaker would not wake up for a bit so glad they were having takeout.

"She gets like that a lot, eh?" Dudley said designing an outfit seeing Constantine nod because he cared about his little thief seeing Kokoro there smirking seeing Sneaker asleep.

"She just gets wiped out by school, but she'll be Ojay in a bit but good you're here since she was talking about you at school." Constantine said making Kokoro curious.

"We had to do papers on a family member and she did hers on you, Ms Kokoro." Jareth told her making her smirk reading it after Constantine had went through Sneaker's messenger bag which made Kokoro choked up because Sneaker looked up to her.

"It's Ojay, but just surprised she did this since we're just Getying to know each other after so long." Kokoro told him.

He nodded but saw Yaga dressed like an ninja which was cute since she took karate wondering if Sneaker was Ojay

"Yes, Sneaker just needs an nap because she's tired but she'll be okay." Constantine said seeibg her run off after Jane and June plus Thea was dressed like a goblin princess.

* * *

A/N

Hehe here"/ more, but hope you like.

So,in this one, Sneaker's younger sister is being bothered by a kid in her pkay school so Sneaker wants to help her out being the awesome little thief she is


	56. Having Fun With Their Dads

"Aw man a big hockey game is on TV today, and we're stuck watching our littler kids!" Sam said as Constantine and Dudley agreed since Janice and Kermit had taken the bigger kids to New York for the weekend so Jane, June, Thea and Yaga were with their dads.

"We could send them to the Labyrinth, Whatcha you think Dudley?" Constantine said as Dudley looked shocked by that.

"Unless you want to explain to Janice and Nadya why your younger kids got turned into goblins, go ahead besides Thea is a piece of cake since Jareth has a lot of energy." Dudley said.

Thea was wearing a top hat fascinatot that she had found since she loved dress up so it looked like Deadly's but cuter seeing her cousins dressed like super eagles and an ninja but hoped her big brother was okay rubbing her eyes.

"Aww, maybe if we get them to nap, we can watch the game!" Constantine said seeing Sam like this plus had been talking to Janice on Skype

"We get our daddy to ourselves, without Sora being around." Jane said as June agreec but Thea and Yaga liked their big Siblimgs

"Sneaker teaches me cool things, and Jareth teaches Tbea cool spells." Yaga told both twin eaglet's as Sam smirked knowing their Siblijgs were having big kid fun, hoping that his littler Eagles and Thea along with Yaga wouldn't be jealous

"Let's go get ice cream." he said to both Jane and June as they were leaving the studio.

Dudley understood this week was a rare chance for him, Constantine and Sam to have time with their younger kids so wanted to have fun with Thea plus read Alice in Wonderland to her sijce Jareth was gone.

Constantine realised he and Yaga could have mischievous fun sijce Kermit wasn't here to stop him hearing Yaga giggle pulling the fire bell leaving.

That night, Thea was on her dad's lap as he was reading Alice in Wonderland to her which she was loving plus liked the Mad Hatter saying he was like Deadly makimg Dudley chuckle because it was so sweet like Jareth.

He saw it was one in the morning hearing Thea yawn since they had been having fun carrying her to her room finding the Mad Hatter plush seeing she was wanting it makijg him smirk.

"There you go, sweetie good dreams." Dudley said kissing her light blue skinned head seeing her go to sleep which was cute turning on her night light before leaving her room seeing Deadly there with a Cheshire cat like grin.

"Aww, Thea is more like us than Jareth since she loves the Mad Hatter and me bit she's having a blast this week, we both are." Deadly said adjusting his top hat making Dudley smile.

"Just be careful, as you get carried away Pkus I love my little goblins with my heart you know?" Dudley said .

"I know plus I would never allow any harm to come to her or Jareth, you know that?" Deadly said hearing Thea sleep talk while cuddling her dad's Mad Hatter pkush making Deadly smirk watching his niece sleep kissing her forehead

It kept bad dreams away so knew Thea had been havingbfun all day with her cousins and her dad and him so didn't dare wake her


	57. Playing With Deadly

"This game is so much fun, uncle, like something they would play in Wonderland!" Thea said to Deadly makijg him chuckle as Jareth agreed that his uncle was a blast and happy that their dad had to go out with their uncles and Aunt Piggy for some grown up thing when they had gone to a bar which wasn't a place for kids makijg Deadly happy too.

Dudley had given his brother instructions like when Jareth and Thea went to bed but Deadly rarely got to play with his niece and nephew sijce he was always doing things back in the Labyrinth so Kijd of was ignoring what Dudley had told him besides they were having too much fun to stop, seeing that Jareth and Thea were in pyjamas.

"Yes it is sijce I rarely get to hang out with you guys, so daddy won't mind if we're being rambunctious tonight." Deadly said tickling them makimg both Jareth and Thea giggle which made Deadly smirk too, hoping Dudley was fine seeing Jareth grabbing blankets.

"Blanket fort eh, my boy?" Deadly said seeing Jareth nod seeing Deadly pull more out of his top hat makimg Thea giggle clapping her light blue skinned hands in awe makimg Deadly smirk.

"At least daddy has no clue, that I still do this like when we were little." Deadly said making Jareth curious since Dudley had to,d him about this

"Dad said that you two lived in a cadtle, and stuff along with being mischievous." Jareth said seeing Deadly sigh.

They were having a blast but around midnight, both youngsters were sleepy making Deadly guess it was bedtime tucking Jareth in first because he wanted some alone time with Thea as she loved being around him, seeing her in her room getting an idea since he guessed Dudley read to her but he could make up a story smirking.

Thea was on his lap while cuddling her dad's Mad Hatter plush while listening to the fun story her uncle was telling her and after that was tucking her in kissing her head so nothing woukd trouble her sleep.

He was feeling alone but staying in Thea's room because it felt warm and inviting to him, lying on the floor going to sleep until six on the morning when Dudley had returned making him guess he had a lot of drink so was tending to him like helping shower and put him into pyjamas putting a cold cloth on his head.

He then saw Jareth up later wondering if his dad was okay along with Thea making Deadly underdtand making pancakes explaining Tneir dad had been out all night so was in bed which both youngsters understood and we're going to play quietly so their dad coukd rest


	58. An Unique Earth Day Project

Dudley chuckled as his kids were being rambunctious with their cousins but knew that they were having fun seeing it was Sprijg and Sneaker was seeijgbJanice watering flowers with Jane, June and Sora makimg her curious makimg Janice chuckle, knowing she was curious.

"We're growing sunflowers, as our Mommy showed us how to grow them plus it's our Earth Day project remember?" Sora said as Sneaker sighed remembered she had to do an Earth Day project so she was having trouble coming up with a project.

Plus her other cousins had their own projects like potato clocks Amomg other things making the little thief annoyed seeing Constantine wonder why his little thief was upset listening to her explain.

"Whoa you'll think of something, as you're smart-" he said seeing Hector not himself but laying eggs surprising them giving Sneaker a great idea

"Daddy, I thinkmHector isn't a boy if he laid eggs from what we know about turtles." Sneaker said helping her dad pick up the eggs counting as they went making her cousins wonder what was going on, why she was exvited hearing her explain makimg Yaga curious.

"Ooh, baby turtles are gonna hatch right?" she asked as Sneaker nodded using this for her Earth Day project makimg Ketmit grin but Constantine quiet knowing how sometimes because of his Aspergers, Constantine hated surprises and learning that his beloved pet had laid eggs was a big one.

"Sneaker, look after the eggs and Yaga while I talk to your dad okay?" Kermit said as Sneaker nodded guessing Hector beingba Mom scared her dad but she was excited along with her cousins.

Constantine was drinking coffee but sighing because this was big news feeling his webbed hands shake in anxiety seeing Kermit which made him frown because he didn't need this right now

"It's okay to be freaked out, since Hector is important to you but you're gonna make a great uncle to her babies and Sneaker and Yaga good sisters since they love taking care of Hector." Kermit said seeing Constantine nod knowing this was a good thing, nothing to be scared of.

"I know, but just hoping it works out, you know?" Constantine said.

Later that early evening, Sneaker was working on her Earth Day project in her room seeing Hector enter since like her dad, she coukd talk to their family pet.

"Are your eggs Ojay, since daddy is taking care of them?" Sneaker asked.

"Yes, but he's just a little scared because he doesn't take surprises well but you seem excited." Hevtor said seeing her nod.

"Yep, I'm using it for Earth Day at school but daddy woukdn't let me bring the eggs to school because he thinks it's a bad idea." Sneaker said.

"Not just that, he wants them to imprint on him when they hatch, like me when he hatched my egg." Hector said impressing the little thief.

"Nope, but I wanna hear." Sneaker said sitting on the floor beside the pet turtle.

"Your dad found my egg on the beach one day when he was younger than you but kept my egg in that pouch bag he wears on his back which kept me warm and that night while Toph was gone, he was talking to me through the egg and that's when I hatched becoming his friend.

We also have secret talks like what we're doing right now, plus we still do it but maybe you, Yaga and my hatch

ings will be friends." Hevtor explained making Sneaker smile.

"What does imprint mean, a Hector?" she asked.

"It means when a baby is born or a baby bird or turtle hatches, it emotionally bonds with the first thing it sees which is imprinting." Hevtor said.

"Like Gloria Stefan with Uncle Dudley since he was the first thing she saw at the studio so she thinks he's her dad which is good but spasibo ad you gave me an idea for my report." Sneaker said typing on her tablet making Constantine curious


	59. Hawalian Adventure

"Sweet, we're going to Hawali with our parents, cousins and uncles which shoukd be fun!" Zeus said as Jareth agreec

"Yep this is gonna be fun, we can go surfing, hula dance and pkay with volcanoes!" Sneaker said making Yoko look worried shaking her head as her long blue hair hung aroubd her face.

"I thought you and Jareth woukd want to hang out, you know?" Yaga said making Sneaker blush making her cousins giggle.

"Not funny, okay as you guys will start to get crushes sooner or later." Jareth said.

They were excited because their folks had told them they were all going to Hawali since it was summer vacation so they were packing and excited making their parents and uncles excited because it woukd be fun seeing Sam excited for once, since Hawali was his happiness place so he and Janice coukd have alone time making Jane giggle at this

Being kids, they didn't understand knowing one day they would making Dudley chuckle along with Piggy since they were hooking up making Jareth curious but happy

* * *

"You laugh now but one day when you're adults, you'll be like this." Sam said chuckling as Janice shook her head at her husband since they were leaving in the morning but the kids were okay with going to bed earlier making their parents happy.

Sneaker also wanted to go treasure hunting making both her dad, Kokoro and Nadya chuckle because it was cute and so her seeing her out like a light hearing Yaga still up making Kokoro giggle seeing Constantine go try calm her.

Constantine found his younger daughter jumping on her bed sighing guessing she was still on a high from the ice cream seeing her begin to get sleepy, after a bit catching her and tucking her into bed seeing her cuddle her stuffed frog as he kissed her head.

The next morning they met up with the otjers at thevairport but Yaga was with Jane, June and Tnea who were excited noticing Tnea was quiet.

"I never flew before, so a little scared." she admitted making Jane and June along with Yaga hug her which Dudley found sweet knowing Thea was anxious about her first pkane ride seeing Sneaker grin while going through security because she was doing thief humour, making Constantine and Kokoro giggle hysterically

Thankfully they made it through getting breakfast at the food court since it was way too early to board Tne plane and Jane and June were explaining to Thea about the plane like her ears going funny making Jareth smirk.

He saw Sneaker hug him making their parents chuckle plus both Constantine and Dudley needed to have that talk with Jareth and Sneaker to help them understand feelings

But in Hawali, Deadly who was Dudley's mischievous twin had been goofing around with tiki magic so had turned into a baby!

"Wow, best trick ever!" Thea said as Dudley sighed knowing she loved her father's tricks but this time, Deadly had really gone and done it seeing him cuddle Thea gettingvan idea about her taking care of her age regressed dad.

"Yep, just like my dolls but better." Tnea said making Jareth chuckle knowing she woukd have fun with this going to find Jane, June and Yaga since they coukd help her which was a good idea.


	60. Staying Up

"Wow your dad turned himself into a baby, but how?" June asked as Jane and Yaga agreed because they knew Deadly loved his tricks and delighting them and their big cousins too wondering how they were gonna help.

"Uncle daddy said it was an new spell my dad was using, and he messed up a word so this happened but Daddy is cute like this since it's like being a Mommy but different." Thea explained.

"Ooh, pretty!" they heard Deadly say trying to get flowers that had thorns seeing Yaga scoop him up before he got hurt which relieved Thea seeing Deadly have a meltdown like her scooping him up and rocking him humming Tne unbirthday song.

"Good he's not causing trouble as the spell should wear off but you guys are doing a really good job at babysitting despite being little." Dudley said which picked a raw nerve in Yaga along with Jane and June.

"Just because we're almost four doesn't mean we can't do things like take care of an age regressed Deadly!" Yaga said kicking Dudley's shin.

"Daddy thought that was funny, but it's okay guys." Thea said trying to calm her friends down.

"Sorry, because I know you guys are capable plus your bigger cousins went treasure hunting." Dudley said impressing Yaga knowing Sneaker was leadingbthevadventure since she was like her dad but they were havingbfun too playing

Later they were sleepy so was taking an nap unaware the spell on Deadly had worn off but Dudley smirked because he looked cute sleeping seeing the other kids back with treasure and brought lots back for the younger kids just in case.

"That is a good idea to share, since they were helping me with a problem but it's all good now." Dudley said making them guess what it was.

Later that night, the kids were staying up late but having fun since Constantine along with Janice and Kokoro were watching them hearing them be rambunctious since Sneaker had snuck treats so they were having fun staying up making Constantine giggle.

"They built a fort, which is cute but we shoukd leave them be since it is summer you know?" Constantine said seeing Janice nod along with Kokoro since she was still adjusting to being part of their family and Sneaker's Mom loving that part.

Around two in the morning the kids were out like lights making the adults happy but knew they might be grumpy when they woke later and impressed by the fort so left them be


	61. Break A Leg

"Alrigjt, new bikes but I wonder if Sneaker got one too?" Jareth said as he and his cousins had gotten new bikes and having fun learning to ride them much to the delight of their parents and uncles

"Wait up, comrades!" they heard Sneaker say seeing she was on a skateboard instead of a bike guessing she wanted one wearing just a helmet and knee pads.

"Sweet, your dad and Mom let you get a skateboard and bet you were doing tricks right?" Jareth said impressed hearing Tne mischievous tadpole giggle.

"Yep, because I like it plus soon Yaga will get her first bike which is making my dad emotional." Sneaker said to Tnem going to school.

"Oh boy the principal is gonna get mad at her for stuff like shredding staircase rails you know?" Zeus said seeing Sneaker roll her eyes.

At recess Sneaker was doing stunts making Tne teachers worrying since she was a bad tadpole wondering how she and her cousins were friends making Jareth annoyed because there was a sweet side to Sneaker.

He saw her being reckless skateboarding around Tne studio making Kermit worry knowing she might hurt somebody or herself seeing some of the other muppets worried but Constantine chuckled seeing his little thief being mischievous and was encouraging her antics.

They then saw she was hurt making Jareth worry most of all as well as Constantine because it looked like her leg was hurt making Dudley sigh because it reminded him of when Piggy broke her leg hoping that woukdn't be like that making Constantine understand as he was carrying Sneaker in his arms.

Jareth and the other Muppet kids were hoping she was okay making their parents understand but we're assuring them that Sneaker woukd be okay giving the Muppet kids an idea to make her cards, which Kermit thought was sweet.

"My big sister will be okay, right?" Yaga asked seeing Yoko nod

"Yep, but let's hope she doesn't have to getban operation like Aunt Piggy but that was different which my dad told me about." Jareth assured her.

Later Constantine returned with a sleepy, irritated Sneaker with her leg in a cast which made her cousins understand seeing their mischievous cousin annoyed

"Hey, it's okay because this is normal since kids have stuff like this happen to them and it's a badge of honour you know?" Jareth said.

"I know, but I hope things will be okay." Sneaker said to them making Yaga understand hugging her but they were having fun and being themselves.


	62. Meeting Ziggy

Jane and June were curious hearing somebody playing the drums wondering if it was their uncle Animal but it was like a kid was playing them loudly like how Floyd let them play the drums to the practise room seeing a kid that looked like their uncle wearing a blue sweater with denim shorts but was cute remembering their Mom showing them and Sora what their uncles looked like as kids.

"Ziggy's just in a bad mood so playing his uncle's drums helps when he has a meltdown but he's very sweet and around your age." Dr Teeth said seeing Animal roll his eyes at his nephew knowing he was coo,ing off since he was getting used to being here.

"Ziggy, drumsticks now please!" he said to the red and pink youngster seeing him relent mamimg Mune and Jane understand getting an idea after Janice introduced them seeing Ziggy hug them makimg them giggle seeing baby fangs.

"Sorry, if me scared you." he said seeing Jane and June hug him.

"Wr know where we can get more drums, since Uncle Animal wants his back since our Mommy and them are a band like us, Thea and Yaga." June said makimg her golden feathered sister smirk as she thought that was great.

Thea and Yaga thought Ziggy was cool and hoped their bigger cousins would like him seeing playing a toy drum with his pinkish hands seeing Kermit think Animal was leading a ŵild rumpus in the studio.

"It's just Ziggy playing like his uncle, but he wouldn't let him play his drums so we let him join our band sijce our big cousins went on an adventure." Thea said hoping Jareth would tell her what happened makimg Kermit nod.

"It's almost lunchtime so get washed up." Ketmit said as they nodded but Ziggy was following them makimg a mess makimg Yaga chuckle as June sighed knowing Yaga liked messes ermit water spurt out of the sink almost soaking Jane and June's feathers.

"We need to be careful, you don't want anybody getting soaked or hurt." Sam said to Ziggy seeing the boy quiet looking at his bare feet making June understand his shyness.

"Daddy, he's shy so we have to make him feel welcome remember?" Jane said to him but he understood knowing that he could be a little tough but Janice was heing him mellow seeing the younger Muppet kids go have lunch making him smirk.


	63. Sleepover Antics

"Pyjamas, flashlight, Hatter, snacks for midnight snack at the studio." Thea said while packing for her first sleepover since while the adults were staying all night at the studio, Tne muppet kids were having a sleepover at the studio and Thea was excited but nervous because she'd never done this before.

"Thea you sure you want to do this, since it's gonna be your first sleepover?" Jareth asked since he was the big brother and already packed looking forward to how much fun they would have.

"Now Jareth, Tnea wants to besides her friends are there and Deadly since Kermit wouldn't let him into the meeting no matter how hard I tried." Dudley said seeing Thea excited making them chuckle.

When they arrived at the studio, they saw their cousins in pyjamas running aroubd making Jareth and Thea giggle going to change into pyjamas making Sneaker giggle wearing her hooded cloak over her pyjamas but they were playing soccer.

Thea saw Jane, June, Yaga and Ziggy playing with their instruments making her giggle joining in as they were having a ŵild rumpus of sorts since in play school, Tne teacher had read Where The Wild Things Are which had given them ideas.

"You know what else we shoukd do, build a fort!" Yaga said making Tnem excited.

They were getting to work impressing their older cousins because it was soDeadly mething you did at a sleepover or slumber party so the Muppet kids were doing the same thing but having fun.

Deadly chuckled as he was checking in on Tnem like Dudley had asked but found what they were doing cute knowing this was something kids did, at slumber parties knowing that the Swedish Chef had made snacks.

"Yeah, snack time!" Zeus yelled as he and his cousins were getting snacks getting hypered up making Deadly chuckle since the others were busy so not really knowing what was going on.

* * *

The Muppet kids were still pretty wired in energy by three in the morning, thanks to the snacks they were eating which was boosting their energy much to the shock of the adults seeing Deadly chuckle making Kermit sigh.

"I got this, as music soothes the savage beast or in this case, hyper kids." Janice said getting her guitar.

She saw the Muppet kids including Jane, June and Sora running around shaking her head and playing a lullaby seeing them begin to settle down, which was a good thing because they needed their sleep to grow.

She and the others were tucking them in kissing their heads knowing that they were having fun going to join the others saying the kids were asleep making Tnem relieved.


	64. Dare To Perform

"Sweet, the talent show is coming up meaning we can show off our talents!" Sneaker said.

It was Friday afternoon at Henson Elementary and the Muppet kids were about to go home since the final bell rang so wanted to do the talent show signing up but Sora was a bit anxious about doing it, making Sneaker curious.

"Why not, you're like the singer of our band remember, so why freaked?" Sneaker said to the female blue feathered Sam was why.

"You gotta, even if your dad said no since you and your sisters are musical like your Mom." Yoko said seeing Sora nod signing up.

Plus they were in their own little bands so we're ready to rock plus Jane and June could help Sora get ready to perform since they were in their own band with Thea, Yaga and Ziggy

* * *

Janice was excited hearing her little star beams practising for the talent show even though Sam was unsure about letting them choose performing as a career for when they grew up, but she was encouraging them like Tneir musical uncle's.

Sam saw Jane, June and Sora wearing stuff that made Tnem look like the Electric Mayhem and were wearing glow bracelets and glitter since Jane and June had given Sora advice on how to dress like a rockstar, being dress up experts.

"Janice, do you see what they're wearing?" Sam asked.

"Yes, as Tney're helping Sora get ready for the talent show, and emulating me and the Mayhem which is adorable." Janice said seeing Sam nod

He didn't want to stop his daughters from this, he just didn't want them hurt because the world especially the showbiz world could be cold but kept this to himself.

"I think we're ready to rock, you know?" Sora said seeing her sisters nod.

It was the day of the talent show and the Muppet kids were in the studio but practising making their parents or uncle's proud seeing the Electric Mayhem proud since Jane and June's band were performing of sorts, but Jane and June were helping Sora.

Thea chuckled as she was dressed like her dad which was cute, makijg Deadly proud of his little phantom makijg Dudley chuckle, knowing the kids were ready for performing makijg them excited, seeing Sora blush unaware her dad heard her.

"Wow, she is very good and can't believe I almost stopped her." Sam said seeing Janice kiss him knowing he finally understood


	65. Crazy Over Junk Food

"Ohhh yeah, Tnat's tne good stuff gene!" Sneaker said as she was saying a lot of treats along with Yoko.

They were a bit chubby according to Kermit but Constantine foubd Sneaker's being chubby adorable Pkus if she wanted to stuff her face or eat sake a lot, fine by him.

"Jareth can't stop giving you hugs, Sneaker and gives you treats hehe!" Yoko said as she was almost needing bigger clothes

"Daddy likes me chubby, but I like it plus thieves cone in all shapes and sizes." Sneaker said licking a bowl full of chocolate giggling.

Jareth and their otjer cousins foubd Sneaker and Uoko's chubby thing cute Pkus June was that way too.

Kermit saw Yoko's jeans had a rip in them sering she was outgrowing clothes plus Sneaker had a full belly playing it like a drum but feeling sleepy curling up on Tne couvh from Tne food she had eaten.

"Aww, I like my sister like this." Yaga said eating cookie dough

Robin was also getting Chibby which stunned Kermit but Jareth was feeding the chubby male tadpole cookies seeing him giggly.

"Sweet, my belly will be happier!" Robin said waddling a bit as he walked making Zeus chuckle as Constantine chuckled at his chubby nephew.

He saw that Yaga was becoming chubby like Sneaker, which made him happy seeing Sneaker awake but doing karate which she loved and after that, her belly rumbled hopping off to see Piggy had freed encased treats, making Tne chubby little thief excited.

"Wow, you did what uncle Dudley joined you would do." Sneaker said as they were eating

""Deadly helped, by tipping it but don't tell Kermit." Piggy said.

"Like he cares, as he's being the food police!" Sneaker replied snorting making Piggy smile seeing the chubby tadpole belch loudly.

"I can take blame, since Kermit thinks I'm badder than dad!" Sneaker said giggly from Tne candy bars sering Sam's eyes widen in surprise

,Holy crow, you tipped over the candy machine!" he said sering Tne chubby tadpole gone but Jareth chuckled high fiving seeing her go to the bathroom.

Her bladder was full so going easily as being chubby, jet bladder was camel like so Nadya had to use water to get her to go, but felt better poking her belly giggling sering it was a bit chubbier which was Awesone.

"Sneaker did you really tip that candy machine?" Kermit asked.

"I plead Tne fifth, uncle!" Sneaker said yawning from her sufar high as Constantine was carrying her since he liked her this way so would make her a snack later for dinner


	66. Fixing A Cloak

Sneaker giggled as she was chowing down on treats in the studio kitchens and not feeling full because of the fact that Bunsen's serum had made her metabolism chubby so she had been immune to the complications but growing a belly, which Jareth and her cousins found cite.

"Hehe, cake is good, along with soda and candy hehe!" Sneaker said rubbing her growing belly and there was a mole near her belly button making her giggle.

"Yep, but your cloak is ripping!" Yoko said making the mischievous but chubby tadpole worry because she knew that Dudley could fix her cloak seeing Sneaker sleepy.

"Take an nap, while we try to fix your cloak." Jareth said hearing snores making her cousins giggle leaving Tne kitchen making Kermit curious, guessing his chubby, mischievous niece was in there entering hearing snorts and snores.

"C'mon Sneaker, you can't sleep here as the chef woukd freak but you kinda look cute chubby." he said.

He was carrying her but put her in a bed in his office seeing her sleep hoping Constantine was aware of this, seeing Jareth there watching Sneaker sleep

"My dad is fixing her cloak, as it ripped but he's making her an new one that is bigger to fit her new chubby body." Jareth told him.

"That's good, because she loves that cloak because her dad gave it to her but I know Dudley can fix it." Kermit told him making the goblin boy smile nodding.

He was talking softly to Sneaker seeing a grin on her chubby face in sleep, because she could hear him."

After a while he went to see what his dad was doing, seeing the cloak done making him happy since Sneaker was very attached to it.

"Sneaker's gonna be happy, when she wakes up." Jareth said R chubby but she is fine or not telling us." Dudley told him seeing him nod

"I know, but she'll be okay as she has been acting unlike herself.

Sneaker was awake but happy seeing her cloak was fixed hugging Jareth, making Dudley chuckle because it was very cute.


	67. Revealing A Secret

**A/N**

 **Hehe, I felt like updating but this one is cute involving Jareth.**

 **In this one it's Halloween, and Jareth tells Sneaker a big secret about himself, that he's a dragon boy which Sneaker finds awesome.**

 **I hope you like, because I like where this series is going, plus the idea for Tjis one came to me in the early morning hours.**

* * *

It was Halloween morning, and the Muppet kids were excited at the studio but we're excited about tonight but Dudley knew that Jareth wanted to show or tell Sneaker and the others that he was a dragon boy, just afraid of how she would react.

Plus the dragon boy was dressing like his father, Deadly but Sneaker thought he looked cool since she was going as a vampire frog sijce her cousin Livy was one.

"Wow, are you supposed to be a phantom?" Sneaker asked.

Jareth nodded, as he was happy that she thought it was cool.

"Yeah, and later I want to tell you a secret." Jareth said softly.

The other kids especially the younger Muppet kids were doing arts and crafts but Sneaker was very pumped up right now, not just for all the candy she coukd feed her chubby belly, but curious about the secret Jareth wanted to tell her.

"Sneaker, you okay?" she heard her sister Yaga who was dressed as an nonja asked.

"Yeah, Nust peachy." Sneaker replied sarcastically.

Deadly chuckled at this, but knew what Jareth planned to tell the chubby little thief so was fine with it, since Piggy knew and she ,oved Dudley scales and all.

"Sorry little thief, you'll just have to wait for Jareth to tell you." he said after she asked him since he was Jareth's dad.

* * *

Later that night, the Muppet kids were out trick or treating but the younger ones were doing it with their parents, but Sneaker was curious about what Jareth had said to her earlier, seeing smoke rings come out of his nose.p

"Wow, you're a dragon boy, cool!" Sneaker told him.

Jareth's blue skinned and scaled cheeks went pink, at this.

"My dad, and uncle Dudley are dragons too." he said.

"Cool, but do the others know?" Sneaker asked.

"Nope, because the adults would flip out, except for Piggy." Jareth said.

R.H, Sora, Yoko and Zeus wondered what Jareth and Sneaker were talking about, plus Jareth was very excitable seeing them go off somewhere.

They saw a blue skinned and scaled dragon theirvage with Sneaker on it's back making Yoko worried, seeing Dudley stop her.

"Relax it's friendly, trust me." he told her.

The Muppet kids were curious but unaware the dragon was Jareth but Deadly smirked seeing this.

"He finally told her, eh?" he said as Dudley nodded.

"Yes, like how you told Piggy." Deadly replied.

The other muppet kids saw Jareth and Sneaker return, but there was a huge grin on Sneaker's face makijg Yoko curious.

"Wait, where did that dragon go?" she asked.

"Oh, it's around somewhere, I think." Sneaker said win,ing at Jareth.


	68. Growing Up Too Fast

Jareth was practising his magic, which was just as good as his dad's but an incoming soccer ball made the Young dragon boy jump which vast a spell on his cousins, making Deadly worry since Tne spells they'd been doing involved age.

"hehe, I feel funny, so do the others!" Sneaker said sounding older.

"Holy crud, I turned my cousins into adults!" Jareth said.

"Awesome, don't change us back!" Sneaker said as her Cousibs ahreed.

"Let's see what happens, before you do change Tnem back." Deadly said.

He loved chaos, so what just happened would create epic chaos making Jareth sigh, hoping this would work out.

"What happened to my sister, and our cousins?" they heard Yaga ask.

"Just a spell that went wrong, Yaga." Jareth said.

They saw Yoko skateboarding which was cool, but saw Sneaker driving a go,f cart in thevstudio lot like she was in an NASCAR race.

"I'm toast!" Jareth said.

"It was an accident, you'll figure out what to do." Deadly said.

Jareth nodded, hoping he was right.

* * *

The adults were surprised seeing R.J, Sora, Sneaker, Yoko and Zeus as afults wondering how the hevk this happened, hoping Bunsen didn't have anything to do with this seeing Jareth there, looking scared.

"I did it, as I was practicing a spell my dad taught me, and one thing led to another." he admitted.

"It's fine my dear boy, as you'll figure it out Pkus sooner or later your cousins will see, that being an adult isn't so great." Dudley assured him.

Jareth then saw Sneaker driving which made Kermit nervous, as Constantine chuckled because it was something his little thing wanted to do.

"Yeah, this is awesome!" Yoko said hopped up on coffee.

Deadly wanted to help Jareth but was focusing, but after being interrupted he accidentally spelled Dudley and the others, turning them into babies!

"This is not good, we're so toast!" Jareth said freaking out.

"Just relax, as we'll figure it out." Deadly said.

Jareth then remembered what his uncle had said about how being grown up wasn't so great, knowing kids brought chaos

"You're onto something here, boy which is good." Deadly said.

"Yeah, as when they realise taking care of kids is hard work, they'll want to be kids again you know?" Jareth said.

R.J, Sora, Sneaker, Yoko and Zeus were stunned seeing their folks as babies, making Jareth hopeful his plan was working.

"Now we make the rules, hehe!" Sneaker said as his cousins agreed.

"My plan is sucking, but maybe this might not be so bad." Jareth said.

"Because they think they're adults, when they're just kids in older bodies?" Deadly said, seeing his son nod.

He knew once chaos got too crazy, and Tbey needed help, his cousins would beg to fix the mess.

Deadly was impressed, seeing Sneaker drinking beer like her dad, belching and giggling while the others were having fun but the younger muppet kids were worried watching their parents who were now babies, making Jareth impressed.

"Yeah, we're more mature than our Cousibs right now." Thea said.

"Yeah!" Ziggy said.

"Can't you reverse what Jareth did?" Yaga asked.

"I could, but let's just say your cousins are learning a lesson." Deadly said.

"About not growing up too fast, you know?" Jareth added.

"Oh, we get it." Jane said as June was burping their dad.

But Jareth was using the reversal spell, turning his uncles back to normal, making them"Hmm, wonder what was happening, as the dragon boy explained.

J"Hmm, if you were able to fix us you can fix your cousins, before Sneaker goes to Tne Towet of London!" Dudley said hearing Constantine chuckle.

"Not funny, Constant as she might get in big trouble." Kermit said.

Jareth was able to fix most of his Cousibs, but guessed Sneaker was on her way to the airport, seeing Jean there with her.

"We foubd her, trying to get padt airport security but she was making bomb jokes." Sam said.

"Now I can fix you, so you can be a kid again." Jareth said.

"No, I wanna stay like this!" Sneaker protested.

"But you're just a kid, in an adult body!" Deadly said.

Dudley and Kermit face palmed as Tney knew how to handle Sneaker, when she had a meltdown like this.

"How can you and Jareth be in love, if you stay like this?" Dudley said.

Sneaker's cheeks went pink, as she heard that seeing Deadly reverse the spell a bit, so Sneaker would be twelve, since girls matured faster than boys.

"Spasibo, Uncle." she said giggly.

Constantine knew now she had jumped a year in age, his chubby little thief was entering puberty before the rest of her cousins meaning they or Kokoro had to give Sneaker the puberty talk.


	69. Summertime Fun

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of the stories.**

 **In this one, it's the last week of Summer but the Muppet Kids are making Tne most of it, but Jareth gets sunburnt which bothers Sneaker.**

 **I hope you like, since I love writing these stories.**

* * *

It was now the last week of Summer, so R.J, Sora, Sneaker, Yoko and Zeus were starting fifth grade but Sneaker was hiding that she was two or three years older making Jareth grin, because he could brag he was dating an older female making Dudley sigh.

"You'll get severe hall cred, dating Sneaker." Deadly said.

"Deadly, you know the thought of him dating makes me squirm!" Dudley said.

"It's true, plus soon my little phantom will be in middle school, and growing up." Deadly said.

"Yeah, he and the other kids went to the pool." Dudley said.

Ceadly nodded, blinking back tears, as the thought of Jareth growing up scared him, but Dudley understood givibg him a hug,which was helping.

"Thanks, as it helps." Deadly said.

Dudley hoped Jareth had sunscreen on, while at Janice and Sam's house with his other Cousins.

* * *

"Cannonball, suckers!" Sneaker yelled diving into the pool.

Janice and Sam had gotten a pool at their house, and it being summer Sora, her sisters and Cousibs were in it a lot.

"Just be careful, as Dad might freak." Sora said.

"Your dad is so tightly wound, so it's good your Mom is laid back so you can have fun, since being kids doesn't last forever." Sneaker said.

Jareth chuckled at that, as he was enjoying the pool since it was a hot summer day, feeling the heat.

Being a dragon boy, he didn't like extreme heat unaware he was sunburnt.

"Jareth, your scales are burnt!" Sora pointed out.

"Holy cow, she's right!" Sneaker told her.

Sam was checking on them, surprised that Jareth had gotten burnt but was bringing him inside, making Sneaker sigh.

She was seeing Janice made lunch, seeing the kids get out of the pool, but Sneaker was sitting beside Jareth just gawking at his sunburnt scales

"Are you Ojay, my sweet phantom?" she asked.

"Sort of, but Tne burn hurts!" Jareth said.

Sam smirked, knowing how those two liked each other which was cute despite Tne fact Sneaker was two years older, from when Deadly reversed Jareth's magical mess from the other day.

"Mmmm, PB and j!" Jane and June said making Sora giggle.

"You two are so like dad, it's funny." she said.

Janice giggled at what her eldest daughter had just said, seeing Sneaker with Jareth but giggling about something making Tneir other Cousibs curious.

"We were talking about schol, Yoj know?" Sneaker said going pink.

"Aww, they're too cute!" Janice said as Sam agreed.


	70. First Day Back

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of the stories but sorry for keeping you waiting because my iPad had to be updated, but I hope you enjoy.**

 **So in this one, the muppet kids are back at school, starting fifth grade which should be fun, especially for Sneaker since she is the older kid in the class if you know what I mean.**

* * *

It was the first day of school and Sneaker was already up, before her alarm clock went off plus the smell of pancakes woke her up, making the mischievous, yet chubby pre-teen tadpole excited running into the kitchen making Constantine chuckle seeing his little chubby thief in a large shirt, jean jacket and denim shorts with sandals on her webbed feet.

"Aww, you look cute little thief." he said to her.

Spasibo daddy, as Jareth will like it right?" Sneaker asked him.

"Yep, as he likes you no matter what." Constantine replied.

Sneaker hoped so while eating three stacks of pancakes which made her belly happy, plus was drinking chocolate milk making Constantine chuckle.

* * *

She realised it was almost time to go, as she was grabbing her messenger bag and Pucnic lunch going to meet her cousins at their meeting place.

"Wow Sneaker, you look cool but will the teacher notice, that you're a bit older for a fifth grader?" Yoko asked.

"I can fool her, no problem?" Sneaker said high fiving them.

She blushed, as Jareth was hugging her since she, her dad and her birth mom had that talk about changes, but humming to herself , as they walked to Henson Elementary arriving just as the bell almost rang.

"C'mon comrades, we should get going before we're tardy on the first day." Sneaker said.

They foubd the fifth grade room easily, but the teacher gulped seeing Sneaker because the faculty had told her about the mischievous tadpole, seeing her stick out her tongue, as her cousins chuckled hysterically.

"Take your seats, alright?" she said seeing Sneaker sit at the back, which confused her making Jareth understand, because she was feeling shy knowing lunch would make her happier.

Later, the lunch bell rang which made Sneaker happier but the teacher was curious seeing her with a picnic lunch, unaware of her chubbiness so was keeping a close eye on her.

Meanwhile Sneaker and her cousins were at the lunchroom, at their usual table after getting their lunches seeing Sneaker already eating so Jareth was getting her chocolate milk, knowing she loved it.

"Spasibo, my sweet phantom and surprised you haven't used his magic, on the teacher to cause mischief since she had been mischievous making Jareth smile.

"I promised my uncle not to, in case others find out I'm a dragon boy." he said.

"Makes sense, but we have Gym, how're you gonna hide your feet?" Yoko asked him.

"I'll think of something, okay?" Jareth said


	71. Breaking the Sound Barrier

"Sweet, karate tryouts are coming up!" Sneaker said excitedly.

"Cool, since you still kick butt despite being chubby." R.J said

The end of the first day was approaching, but the Muppet kids were relieved, that it was over and we're going to the studio already assigned homework, so coukd do it easily.

"Isn't Sneaker coming, as it's the end of the day?" Sora asked.

"Yep, she just had something to do first." Jareth said.

He hoped that Sneaker was okay since they were close, seeing the chubby pre teen amphibian female join her Cousibs outside, making them curious and curiouser.

"Sorry, but I was signing up for karate tryouts." Sneaker replied.

"Ooh, cool but let's get going." Zeus said.

When they got to the studio, the younger Muppet kids who were now in kindergarten, Jane, June, Thea, Yaga and Ziggy were playing dress up.

"The big kids are back, c'mon!" Yaga said dressed like an ninja.

Sneaker saw her younger sister and her friends approach them. Guessing they were curious what big kid school was like making Sora chuckle.

"You should enjoy being a little kid, while you can, you know?" Sneaker said.

They were having their afternoon snack, and then doing homework before having dinner so they could pkay, while Piggy's show was going on.

"Yes, already done!" Sneaker said putting her books away.

She was practising her karate for tryouts in a few days, impressing Constantine after he'd heard she was trying out, as she had ninja blood like him and her birth mother Kokoro.

"You'll do great little thief, I know it.

I'm surprised the teacher didn't notice, how old you are hehe." Constantine said.

"Nope, she's afraid of me!" Sneaker replied grinning.

Kermit wondered what they were talking about, understanding Sneaker was talking about how the first day of school had went, as he'd forgotten to ask.

"I don't blame your teacher for being afraid, since you get wild." Kermit told her.

"Hey, Dadfy did the same thing when he was my age!" Sneaker said.

"Yes, but he was always in detention, or expelled." Kermit replied.

Sneaker saw her Cousibs were done with Tneir homework, so we're practising being in their band, since they'd formed it before summer and the studio was too quiet right now, since their younger cousins were watching a movie.

"Yeah, let's blow the roof off this place!" Jareth said.

His other cousins giggled, as they were playing and being as loud as they could, like Sneaker shredding on her guitar unaware the adults were aware of how loud they were being.

"They're almost breaking the sound barrier!" Sam yelled as Janice chuckled.

Later after dinner, the adults were explaining ground rules, like not breaking the sound barrier, while Piggy's show was going on.


	72. Sick Day

Jareth was a bit scared, as his scales were starting to shed since he was growing up since his mischievous father and uncle Dudley shed their scaly skin, hearing Deadly surprised seeing this wanting to cuddle his son because it was his first time shedding scales, but knew his skin was tender right now.

He saw that Jareth was not feeling so good which happened when dragons she'd, seeing his little phantom lying down on the couch guessing there was no way he could go to school today since it was like he was sick knowing Sneaker would worry, feeling Jareth's head.

"Yep you're not going anywhere, I declare it a sick day." Deadly said, hearing Jareth whimper.

"But we're going on a field trip, and Sneaker and I were going to have fun!" Jareth said.

"You're not doing so hot, and Sneaker will understand." Deadly assured him.

At Henson Elementary, Jareth's other cousins especially Sneaker were worrying because Jareth wasn't here yet, unaware that he was sick seeing the teacher enter with a worried look, guessing it was why Jareth wasn't here.

"Apparently his dad just called, saying he's sick." the teacher said makimg Yoko look at Sneaker, seeing her quiet guessing she was upset so they were going out for so,e air.

"But Jareth was fine yesterday, like at band practise!" Sneaker said feelijg shaky.

"Wait a sec, Deadly said that when dragon kids get older, they start shedding as one of their changes but it is like they're sick.

Maybe it started happening, this morning and he was too scared to Coke you know?" Yoko said to her, seeing Dudley there to take Sneaker to the studio sijce she was banned from field trips, because of how wild she got.

At "Isit true, Jareth started shedding and that's why he didn't come today?" Sneaker asked in the car.

"Yes as he was ,looking forward to going, but maybe you can he,p him since you two have a special bond." Dudley replied, seeing her cheeks go pink.

Sneaker had brought her art stuff with her, so was making her dragon prince a card which Deadly found sweet, since Jareth felt pretty miserable from shedding, and needed cheering up.

She was going to Dudley's quarters where he hung out at the studio, finding Jareth in bed looking miserable but his skin looked soft like a stuffed animal!

"Careful as yes it loojs soft and fluffy, bit very tender from shedding scales so be gentle." Dudley said.

"I'd never hurt him you know that, but how long will it take for his scales to grow back?" Sneaker asked curious.

"Like moulting, it takes a week for scales to come back so Jareth won't be at school this week, so you can lie to the teacher for me." Dudley explained seeing Jareth begin to stir.

A small grin crossed his face seeing Sneaker, remembering she was not allowed on field trips so happy to see her plus liked the card hugging her gently which was helping them feel better, since Jareth liked being at school with his cousins having fun.

"Ooh, what's this?" Sneaker asked seeing a Chinese puzzle box on the desk.

"My memory box, where my dad and uncle put my scales in to show how big I'm becoming." Jareth said.

"Cool, but you'll feel better." Sneaker assured him which made Deadly smile.

"How about we go have some fun?" Constantine said seeing Sneaker nod since she and her Cousibs woukd be at the studio later but had an idea, since her other cousins could tell Jareth about the field trip.

"What's going on, my little thief?" Constantibe asked curious, guessing it was about cheering Jareth up, seeing her nod so they were going to have fun.


	73. Holiday Antics

It was now December, meaning the holidays were coming which made not just the Muppet kids happy but also the younger kids, along with everybody else in their family so right now the kids had came inside after having snow fun outside the studio while Constantine had went to get the tree with Deadly's help.

Dudley had been keeping an eye on the kids and just had made hot cocoa, using his dragon fire since Deadly used his powers a lot, seeing his and Piggy's twin daughters Sumi and Suki run in since they were dragons but they'd been having fun with their cousins.

"I see that you all were having fun in the snow, eh?" he said.

"Yep, we had a snowball war, uncle plus I was keeping my cousins warm, with my warm hugs." Jareth said making Dudley smile, seeing the other kids join him in the kitchen.

"Hey, where did dad go?" Yaga asked curious.

"He and uncle Deadly went to get the Christmas tree for the studio, sis." Sneaker said, biting into cookies making her a happy chubby thief in training.

Jareth giggled imagining how much antics his dad, and Constantone were causing while finding the tree giggling, making Kermit sigh shaking his head.

"I'm pretty sure they're behaving, Jareth." he said as they heard Constantine and Deadly were back meaning they'd gotten a tree seeing them bring the tree in,making the kids impressed by how big it it was making Yaga excited because she loved to climb things, giving Sneaker an idea.

"Uh-oh, what's she thinking?" Sora asked seeing Yaga climb the tree, making Constantine chuckle but Kermit was worried in case she got hurt, seeing Sneaker stop him.

"Geez uncle buzzkill, I climb all the time at home." Yaga said after she had climbed down.

Sneaker high fived her little sister since they'd already written to Santa so weren't too nervous unlike their other cousins, making Constantine smirk unaware his old partner in crime the Lemur otherwise known as Domijic Badguy was on the loose, which Kermit knew about from Nadya

They were decorating the tree with the decorations they always used, but the kids had made their own earlier at school so we're adding them impressing the adults.

"Yeah this tree looks awesome, don't you think?" Yoko said as her cousins agreed.

They were all looking forward to the holidays, but Deadly was unsure because being the Phantom of the Muppets, he was more a Halloween guy but Dudley was helping him, trying to get hi to like Christmas too.

A few weeks passed and it was Christmas Eve making the kids and everybody excited, as tomorrow was Christmas plus Kokoro was exvited to have her first Christmas with Sneaker and Yaga, hearing Constantine chuckle seeing his daughters help make cookies, which was cute since they were sleeping over with the other kids, meaning he, Kokoro and the other adults could help Santa out.

The only thing that could ruin the holidays was if Dominic Badguy was trying to ruin things by being at the North Pole, which was happening making Constantine mad, going there with one of Santa's helpers, seeing the Muppet kids well the older ones there, guessing Sneaker wanted to kick Lemur butt.

"Woah, you and Jareth cornered Dominic?" Constantine asked.

"Yes, I used my thief moves and Jareth used his magic." Sneaker said grinning, while helping her cousins make more gifts for people, making Constantine stunned sering Dominic tied up on tinsel and ribbons like a gift making him chuckle hysterically.

"We need to talk, about things." Samta said

"Uh-oh, my dad's in trouble." Sneaker said.

"I think they just want to talk, you know?" Zeus said.

Jareth nodded, knowing like his dad not many people cut him slack or wrote him off as trouble and had made his Christmad wish, that others could cut him a break making Sneaker kiss him, plus there was mistletoe making the other kids chuckle sering Sneaker blush.


	74. To Sleep or Not

"wow Sneaker, this soda is awesome and bubbly!" Yoko said giggly and belching.

She was unaware that it was the chubbiness serum as Bunsen let Sneaker take itm so Yoko would start to feel her metabolism act out.

"J"Sure, let's go with that." Sneaker said seeing Yaga Her sisyer drink the rest.

Sneaker knew her little sister wanted to be as Chibby as she was so it was okay, bit Kermit would freak sering Yoko chubby, rolling her eyes

"That was the Chibby drink, Yoko and I drank, right?" Yaga asked.

"Sneaker nodded, as they were hungry, but they were under the table, along with Yoko eating a lot of treats but Yaga and Yoko felt Tneir metabolisms act out which was good, because they couldn't stop eating, stunning Kermit guessing Yoko was getting chubby and he couldn't stop it.

"Just leave her be, as it's fine." Constantine said seeing Yaga eating treats.

"Hehe, can't stop, let's her not sleepy state, but Jareth then transformed into nut eat and eat!" Yaga said as Yoko agreed eating but Kermit sighed, letting Yoko be makijg Yoko very happy.

Sneaker giggled, as Jareth saw dark rings under her eyes, guessing she didn't sleep a lot.

"Who needs sleep, besides not sleeping is helping me get more chubbier!" Sneaker replied drinking soda which was aiding her not sleepy state as Jareth transformed into a Chinese dragon, impressing Sneaker, as she was on his tail which was pretty strong, but fluffy

"Wow, your tail makes the best stuffed animal!" Sneaker said yawning and resting her head on it.

"That's right, take an nap as it'll make you feel better." Jareth said softly impressing Dudley.

Kermit guessed Sneaker had decided not to sleep, to get more chubby so happy Jareth was helping her hearing her snore, hoping Sneaker might be in better temper seeing Jareth rocking his tail gently, like a rocking chair.

Constantine smirked seeing his little thief's belly was a bit bigger so her idea was working but they were leaving them be seeing Yaga eating a lot of cake, getting giggly and hyped up which was good seeing Yoko the same

Later afterva while, Sneaker began to stir rubbing sleep from her eyes, seeing Jareth there relieved she was feeling better, seeing her eat a whole jar of cookies making her chubby belly happier hugging him.

"Aww, you're welcome as I care about you a lot." he said inaware Deadly was watching and finding this very sweet.


	75. Stick It To the Man

**A/N**

 **Hehe, I got inspiration for this series after listening to the music from School of Rock the Musical on YouTube and since Sneaker and her cousins have their own band, I couldn't help but imagine them in the Battle of the Bands so hope you enjoy.**

 **In this one, Sneaker teaches her cousins to stick it to the man, so their band can kick butt on the Battle of the Bands despite what their parents think.**

 **I love where this is going.**

* * *

The Muppet Kids were excited because the Battle of the Bands was coming up, and their rock band was kicking butt and taking names as Sneaker said sijce her dad knew how good she was with a guitar, but Kermit, Dudley and Scooter were wanting their kids to get good grades along with Sam.

Sneaker sighed, because she couldn't get up on stage and kick musical butt on her own so had to teach her cousins to stick it to the man, which Onstantine agreed with, knowing Deadly was impressed with how Jareth could play the drums.

"But our parents will blow a fuse, along with uncle Ketmit if we do this!" Zeus said, as Sneaker rolled her eyes.

"This is with being in trouble, and I can't do it alone." Sneaker said seeing her cousins sigh.

"Okay we're in." Yoko said eating a jar full of cookies making her chubby belly happy.

Sneaker grinned, as she was explaining her plan impressing her cousins hoping their parents didn't know, hearing Sneaker giggle.

They were excited about blowing minds with their music, sijce the Battle of the Bands was tomorrow night, so they could do this.

The next night, Dudley, Kermit, Rowlf, Sam and Scooter were surprised, seeing their kids on TV rocking and doing very well, seeing Constantine chuckle

"Relax, as you wouldn't let them so Sneaker taught them to stick it to the man." he told them.

"Your little thief has no idea, she's giving them ideas!" Sam said going to get some air.

Later that early morning, the Muppet Kids were hanging out at Constantine and Kokoro's house but Sneaker was proud that her cousins had broken some rules, since it was good.

Plus she was becoming more chubbier compared to both Yaga and Yoko, who were starting their chubby journey but was happy about that.

"Our folks are probably surprised, at what we did." Zeus said.

"He-lo, you kicked musical butt so they should be proud." Constantine said, high fiving Sneaker.

"My dad's right, as our folks would never dare do this at our age." Sneaker said.

Later at school, they saw kids crowd around Tnem, but Jareth saw Sneaker a little shy because she didn't like crowds, squeezing her chubby webbed hand gently.

"Hey you're the leader of our band, so you shouldn't be scared." the dragon boy said, seeing her cheeks go pink.

"You have a pount, Jareth." Sneaker replied as they were talking to kids.

Yoko grinned, seeing how Sneaker was comfortable around Jareth, besides having a guitar in her hands, or a paintbrush or causing mischief, plus she along with Jareth, R.J, Sora and Yoko had faced their parents.

"Yeah, let's just get to class." Sneaker said as they were going to class.


	76. Rocking Through The Night

Kokoro was curious, seeing Sneaker come home from school tired as she hadn't been sleeping as it was helping her get more chubby, since her cloak ripped which she didn't mind since Yaga was becoming the same way plus Sneaker's belly was getting bigger which was cute.

"School always does that to her, just let her be." Constantine said to her.

Kokoro agreed, but liked Sneaker being who she was going to check on her seeing her out like a light poking her chubby belly gently hearing Sneaker snore in sleep.

Constantine was back from wherever he'd been which made Kokoro chuckle, because it remained her of when they had been dating which both Sneaker and Yaga didn't know about being tadpoles.

"Yeah, as Sneaker asks about how we met." Constantine said.

* * *

Later that night, Sneaker had swiped her dad's iPod yet again but put on purple earbuds as she was loving music which was why she and her Cousibs had formed their own rock band, plus she always charged her dad's iPod just in case so he woukdn't know.

She loved to listen to music especially Tne Russian punk rock music as she was sketching, p,us it was like three in the morning but being the daughter of a madter thief, she didn't care sonce not sleeping was helping her get more chubby and maybe, just maybe Jareth would give her another tail cuddle.

"Yeah, this sketch is coming out awesome as it's me and my Cousibs being rock stars!" she told herself.

Besides having her Cousibs as her friends, Sneaker didn't have any comrades outside the family which her uncle thought sad because there was so much more to her, than Geing the bad kid.

Aroubd sunrise, Sneaker had put her dad's iPod back in it's dock but she was tired passing out on the couch just as Yaga was up and dressed for school.

"Mom, dad Sonebody was up all night again!" she said as Kokoro smiled.

"Your big sister is like your father, as he does stuff like this." Kokoro told her.

Constantine smirked but yawned, seeing Sneaker on the couch guessing she'd been up all night again listening to his iPod and sketching since not sleeping aided her chubbiness putting a blanket around her so she'd feel cosy while sleeping, p,us had gotten her an iPod so she could listen to music, without swiping his all the time.

He was going to bed, but would be up later so he and Sneaker could have dad and daughter time, like they used to before Kokoro or Yaga came onto the scene so let her be.

Sneaker was pumped up waking up, seeing it was just her and her dad, Pkus she now had her own iPod so coukd put some of the music she liked listening to, on hers making Constantine chuckle.


	77. Wanting To Be Tall

"I don't wanna be a little tadpole, I wanna get tall like you and our big cousins." Yaga said to her dad, making Constantine sigh shaking his head.

"Sweetie I know you wanna grow up and do things like your sister, but being little doesn't Ladt forever so just enjoy it since being big isn't all it's cracked up to be, maybe sleep will make you feel better." Constantibe said tucking her into bed, seeing her cuddle her stuffed nonja frog.

After leaving Yaga's room, he went to check on Sneaker seeibg her sketching in her locked notebook as it was that story she'd been writing ever since he'd foubd her.

"Hey dad, what can I do for you?" Sneaker asked making him chuckle.

"I'm just worried about your sister, as she wants to grow tall right now, and be grown up." Constantibe said, making the chubby thief in training sigh.

"It's because in her class, Tne teacher marked the kids in Tne class's height, and Jane and June along with Ziggy grew a few inches along with Tne other kids in her class.

That's why, as she told me earlier, and Tne other kids were saying she was a runt." Sneaker explained.

Constantine was not okay witn this, as Yaga would get taller, when her body was ready but Sneaker had a feeling Yaga might ask Tnea or Jareth to make her taller using magic, or get Bunsen to help.

"Yeah you have a point, but you should keep an eye on her." Constantine said seeing Sneaker nod, sketching Jareth as a grown up Chinese dragon .

The next day at kindergarten, Yaga's cousins were seeing her by herself guessing the height thing upset her, giving Tnea the best idea ever since her phantom Dadfy had taught her and Jareth tallness spells.

"You can do Tnat, make a runt of a thief tall?" Yaga asked.

"Yep, my dad showed me and Jareth how to, let's give it our best try at recess." Tne blue scaled and scaled five year old said as Yaga giggled.

She saw recess was soon, so was imagining what being tall woukd be like making Jane and June along with Ziggy understand.

At recess, Tney went into the jungle gym where the other kids woukdn't see, but casting a tallness spell on Yaga, making the younger thief in training excited.

"We just have to wait, until the magic kicks in." Thea said.

Yaga felt her chubby belly rumble, going to feed it since she had the same metabolism as her sister, giggling while eating cookies as her chubby belly was gurgling, but it wasn't noticeable yet like her sister's.

After nap time, Yaga felt a bit different but was able to reach the top bookshelf, making her exvited bit was growing more in height, but she looked like a ten year old with her height.

"Yaga, how did you get that tall?" the teacher asked surprised.

"A really good nap?" Yaga lied, as Tne other kids didn't know about Thea's magic but later at the studio, her uncles were surprised but she looked more like a teen.

"Hehe, awesome!" Yaga said as Deadly was stunned.

He guessed Thea had accidentally put a spell, that instead of making Yaga taller, it was making her grow up!

"I got this, don't worry." he said fixing it as Yaga was her normal age, but annoyed making Sneaker understand hoping maybe it gave her sister a confidence boost.

"Just be patient, as you are gonna get tall." she said while Tney were under a table in the break room, eating treats and making Tneir Chibby bellies happier.


	78. Helping An Injured Dragon

The other kids, especially Sneaker was worried hearing whimpers as it was her dragon prince making the chubby thief in training worried, finding him in Tne break room sitting down as she noticed something was wrong with his tail!

"Thea didn't put her toys away, and I tripped over some and my tail really, really hurts!" Jareth explained making Sneaker worry.

"Does your dad, or Deadly know, about your tail?" she asked sitting beside him, holding his hand.

"No, as dragons and dragon kids have to be brave and tough, like the ones that guard princesses or help bring water to China!" Jareth said whimpering, which upset Sneaker.

"I don't know about those dragons, but you need a doc to look at your tail." she said, as Deadly wondered what was wrong, but his purple eyes widened seeing his son's tail.

"We need to get it looked at, but Sneaker is right." he said

She saw him eave with Jareth on his back, making Sneaker worry putting up the hood of her cloak, making her Cousibs realise something had happened seeing her go do some art stuff.

She was making Jareth a card, as she was sketching him in his dragon form, and her on his back, which helped her feel better, unaware Dudley was watching, since he just found out.

"He'll be fine as a broken tail, is like having a broken arm or leg." he said, as she turned around giving him the evil eye.

Constantine understood, hoping Jareth was Ojay because an emotionalSneaker was not good, hoping maybe Kokoro could mellow her a little.

Later they saw Deadly back with Jareth, but Jareth had his tail in a cast relieving Sneaker cuddling Jareth gently.

"Are you okay, as I didn't mean to scare you." Jareth said after seeing her card, plus the other kids had signed it making the dragon boy smile.

"Yeah, but it's cool you have a cast and if it gets itchy, I can scratch it." Sneaker said.

"Thanks, and yeah you have a point about the cast." Jareth said.

Constantine and Deadly were watching, as it was very cute plus Dudley had pointed out that Jareth and Sneaker were gonna be married one day.

Later, they were ordering dinner for everybody, but Jareth and Sneaker were on a couch plus Jareth had his tail up, since it was in a cast.

Sneaker was sketching on it, which Yoko thought cute dping it too.

"Hehe, that tickles!" the dragon boy said making Dudley smile at this.

He was leaving them be, sijce Sneaker helping Jareth was keeping her out of causing antics on others, makijg Constantije sigh as he hated people trying to make Sneaker change.


	79. A Tired Little Thief

"Whoa, where're you going cuz?" Kermit asked, seeing Constantine rushing out of the studio like a blur.

"Sneaker's teacher just called, but she didn't pull any trouble." the madter thief replied leaving before it turned into an interrogation.

He arrived at the elementary school, going to the principal's office seeing Sneaker's teacher and the proncipal making the madter thief sigh, wondering what was going on.

"Sneaker has been sleeping a lot in class recently, and in Gym class today she sleep walked during dodgeball without being hit so we're wondering what's going on." Ms Lani said.

He knew that recently, Jareth had been taking Sneaker lout flying at night guessing that was why but saw his little thief sleeping at the nurse's office which was cute.

"Uncle Constant, is Sneaker sick?" Yoko asked, surprising him.

"No she's just exhausted or hit the wall." Constantine said, as Sneaker was on his back since they were going home so his little thief would rest plus she kinda got kicked out of school, which was fine with him.

When he got home, he put Sneaker on the couch wrapping a blanket around her putting her stuffed frog Baba in her arms, since Sneaker woukdn't sleep without her so just left Sneaker be.

He got a text from Deadly, but it was fine seeing Kokoro hug him since she'd heard what happened hoping Sneaker was okay.

"Tne kid is wiped out of energy, she just nedds us and to get her zip back." Constantine said softly.

* * *

Later at the studio after school, Jareth was searching for a certain little thief in training, who'd stunned their whole fifth grade in Gym class unaware that she wasn't here making him frantic.

"Whoa, she didn't get sent to boarding school, she's home resting because of what happened earlier but a lot of sleep will make her feel better." Zeus heard Yoko explain to the light blue skinned and scaled dragon boy.

"Yeah, she looked really tired and had dark rings under her eyes, and guess that's why uncle Constantine was at school." Jareth said softly, wanting to cheer not just himself, but Sneaker up getting an idea.

Sneaker loved art and had made him a card when his tail had been broken, knowing she loved stuffed animals getting to work which Deadly found adorable knowing it wasn't his son's fault because these things happened.

"Yeah, she looked so exhausted at class, but she kept saying she was fine." Jareth said to him, feeling his dad hug him.

"That's good you're wanting to help, but maybe you should help her get more sleep." Deadly said feeling his son relax.

"Yeah, as she always has energy to play, pull pranks or rock out so it's scary seeing her tired." Jareth replied finishing up but had made a plush blue scaled Chinese dragon that looked like him making Deadly chuckle.

Jareth was transforming into his Chinese dragon self, leaving the studio, flying to Sneaker's house entering Tnrough her bedroom window, which she left open in case he came, hearing soft snoring seeing Sneaker asleep in bed cuddling her stuffed frog Baba, leaving his present on her desk.

"Just get more sleep, as I care about you." Jareth said kissing her forehead leaving, so she would get more rest


	80. Rock Bands And A Proposal

"Wow, my dad's got a girlfriend which is intresting." Jareth said to Sneaker, as they were in the break room drinking soda but Kermit sighed, as this was intresting plus there had been sounds of belching coming from in here.

"Is she human, muppet or dragon?" Sneaker asked the dragon boy.

"Her name is Zam, she works at Starbucks and yeah she's a dragon like me, my dad and Incle Dudley but my dad is excited about proposing to her." Jareth explained to her.

They saw Deadly practising, making Sneaker understand since one day, Jareth would do the same

"We shoukd go help him, you know how shy he gets." Sneaker told him, as they were following Deadly to Starbucks, seeing Deadly there with Zam but proposing, seeing her say yes making Jareth and Sneaker clap happily for them making Deadly blush as Zam giggled.

"That's Jareth my son, and Sneaker his girlfriend of sorts." Deadly said, seeing Jareth blush.

Sneaker was eating cake and drinking a latte but Jareth was drinking a smoothie, and was proud his dad had been brave to propose to Zam like that.

"Just keep it a secret, from the others because they might not get it." Deadly told them.

They nodded but was helping them seeing that Kermit was texting Sneaker, but the chubby thief in training was ignoring her uncle's texts.

They were returning to the studio, but Dudley and the others wondered why Deadly was so happy, making Jareth and Sneaker exchange a worried look.

He "He's had coffee, so he's on a sufar high." Sneaker said lying, making Dudley chuckle.

He knew about Zam, but was keeping it under wraps for now guessing she and his twin brother were getting married, drinking coffee but Constantine was curious seeing Deadly's guitar.

"Of course he can play, like when we were little." Dudley told the master thief.

Deadly was playing his guitar, impressing Constantine as he, Jareth and Sneaker along with Deadly were going to have a talk in private, as Deadly was liking the idea of them being a rock band making Jareth and Sneaker excited.

"We shall be rebels of rock, guts." Sneaker said.

"That should be our band's name, the Rebels of Rock." Deadly said chuckling making them excited but keeping it a secret from both Dudley and Kermit because they woukd try to ruin things, making Sneaker get it.

"We can keep a secret, uncle." she said tuning up her guitar while Jareth was playing the drums since they were in the band already, but needed disguises.


	81. Playing In the Rain

"Wow, Deadly"/ getting married in a few weeks which is awesome but how're you feeling about this, Jareth?

Excited to have an new mom, or anxious?" Sneaker asked as she and Jareth were in the jungle gym at revess since it was Tneir sevret hiding place, which only Yoko knew hoping they were okay.

Plus their teacher had shown a video about changes, which Sneaker knew about.

"Happy for my dad of course, as he's been alone for such a long time since being the phantom of the Muppets, everybody was afraid of him." Jareth said making her understand.

They were holding hands and just talking, plus it was raining meaning inside recess which Sneaker hated, giving Jareth an idea.

"Who says, we have to?" Tne dragon boy said making her impressed, since the pkayground was clea.

r so they were having fun in the rain, unaware the other kids in their grade were watching impressed by this including their other cousins, hoping both Jareth and Sneaker were okay knowing the teacher would freak.

Later at lunch, Sora noticed Jareth sneezing a lot along with Sneaker, knowing for sure they'd gotten an Nadty cold, while put in the rain hoping they would tell both Constantine and Deadly when they got to the studio later hearing Sneaker say they could make it, to the end of the day.

"Shoukd we tell the teacher just in case, as Tney're really sick?" Zeus asked.

"We have to wait, plus school will be over in a few hours." Yoko said as R.J agreed.

Tney hoped Tne Rebels ofRock didn't have a performance tonight since Tneir drummer and back up guitarist were sick, remembering Constantine saying Deadly wanted to have them pergorm at the ceremony which would be surprising seeing Jareth and Sneaker asleep.

"I doubt they can, if they just zoned out." Sora said.

At the studio, Constantine and Deadly noticed that Jareth and Sneaker weren't their usual selves which was weird, fThe eeling they were running high temperatures.

"Yeah, they were playing in the rain, while everybody else was inside for recess." Sora said, seeing Sneaker glare.

"Aww, you two are pretty dosed up nd need medical aid." Deadly said as Kermit agreed.

The other kids were playing on the indoor jungle gym, that Kermit had bought since they got bored here, which normally led to mischief but they were having fun.

"Hey Jareth and Sneaker will get better as it's a bad cold but they should know better." Yaga heard Jane and June say, making her sigh

Later that evening, Dudley saw Deadly quiet but sipping tea without his mask on guessing he was worried about Jareth, because he was sick understanding seeing he had his skull locket out and open, which had a photo of him and Jareth, from when his twin brother had adopted his nephew, knowing sooner or later they woukd have to tell Jareth.

"I don't know, as I don't want to lose my little phantom." Deadly said.

He knew that Deadly loved Jareth with all his heart besides magic, so understood

"Fine, but what if you wait, tnen somebody at school points it out to Jareth?" Dudley said.

Deadly sighed, because he didn't want to think about that going to check on Jareth, making Dudley sigh because this was annoying Deadly, and he could go into a relapse of mischief sighing.

"I'm not that phantom anymore, I grew up remember?" Deadly said as Dudley sighed.


	82. Graduation Celebration

"I can't believe you guys are graduating from elementary school." Constantine said to Sneaker, seeing her nod because the muppet kids were graduating fifth grade which was emotional.

"I bet Dudley, Deadly, Kermit, Rowlf, Sam are emotional about today." Kokoro said to Constantine.

He nodded, as they were having breakfadt plus Yaga was going to Kermit's house, because they were having a party for the graduation p,us the others had gotten the kids graduation gifts.

"Yes, they probably are too." Constantine replied, drinking coffee.

Sneaker was wearing her grauuation cap and gown, but Constantine found it cute, because after summer, his little thief and her cousins would be in middle school, meaning she was growing up.

"Hey you still have Anya, and Yaga." Sneaker said eating but drinking coffee.

Before getting into the car, Tney took a photo but on the way to the elementary school, they were dropping Anya and Yaga off at Kermit's house seeing Tne younger Muppet kids including the Electric Maybem's adopted daughter Stevie.

Kokoro was handing Kermit Tne diaper bag for Anya, seeing Yaga run out into the backyard where her cousins were in a bounce house after Sam had set it up, with Janice's he,p since the Electric Mayhem were performing at the party.

"You think the ceremony's going well?" Piggy asked seeing Sumi and Suki who were her and Dudley's kids running around, seeing Janice nod plus their phones buzzed seeing a video of the ceremony plus somebody had pulled a little mischief making them laugh.

Deadly smirked, kbowing it had been Jareth, but was helping with the party plus had his mask on despite the fact his fiancé Zam liked when he didn't wear it, plus she was coming to the party which was mamimg him anxious.

"Whoa, she'll be impressed I know it." Piggy said seeing him breath deep,y.

Later He then saw Sneaker and her cousins show up impressed by the setting up, since their folks were taking them out for lunch and Dudley wanted Deadly to join them since he was Jareth's adoptive father, seeing him nod.

Piggy saw them leave, seeing the younger kids get rambunctious after having soda, sighing seeing Sumi and Suki by tnemselves and with Tneir stuffed dragons.

Later at the party, the Muppet Kids were having fun especially Jareth and Sneaker seeijg a female leaf green scaled female dragon with long leafy green hair with Deadly.

"That's Zam, my dad's fiance who's very nice." Jareth told Sneaker, makijg her nod.

Dudley was happy, that not too much mischief was going on which was good makijg a toast while trying not to get emotional, mamimg the others clink cups.


	83. Worried About Being A Big Brother

"Whoa, why is your dad frantic, Jareth?" Zeus asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but it has to do with Zam." Jareth said.

"Maybe she told him a secret, and it's a big one!" Yoko said.

"Or maybe she's a thief, and wanting him to steal!" Sneaker said.

"That would be cool, but that's not it, come on!" Jareth said.

They were at Deadly and Zam's house, but the adults including Ceadly himself had been acting strange, and they intended to figure this out seeijg the guest room had been turned into an nursery!

"Jareth, I think we all know what this means!" Yoko said.

"Wow, Zam's gonna have a kid, meaning you're gonna be a big brother." Zeus said.

Jareth was scared, makijg Sneaker understand, sijce this was q big change alright, but she and the others could help him seeijg Deadly there grinning.

"Yep, your mom just had a baby, a boy dragon!" he said.

Jareth frowned, but the other kids could talk to him, going to have snacks, but Sneaker noticed that Jareth was packing making the mischievous amphibian female curious but worry as to what her dragon prince was doing.

"I'm flying away, so Dad can love the new kid, and make him his little phantom." Jareth said.

"Jareth, you're jumping to conclusions as your folks still love you because your brother's gonna need you, to teach him stuff like how to use his magic, or how to fly." Sneaker said cuddling him.

She could feel how shaky he was, which was a panic attack which she could relate to having Asperhers."Sneaker, thank you

"Uncle Deadly, I need your help!" Sneaker yelled, as Deadly entered seeing Jareth shaky wondering what was wrong, listening to Sneaker explain making Tne phantom sad.

"Sneaker, thank you for getting me as I guessed he was not happy about having a brother but he just needs time, so we're gonna talk okay?" Deadly said to the chubby little thief seeing her go join her Cousibs, as she hoped Jareth was okay.

"Is he okay, because he seemed worried about something?" Zeus asked her.

"Yes, he almost tried to fly away but Deadly is talking to him." Sneaker told them.

"Aw, poor Jareth as he was an only kid before." Sora said since she could understand because she'd been an only eaglet before Jane and June came along.

"Yeah, we should help Jareth see, that being a big brother can be fun." Yoko said, seeing Sneaker agree.

"Yeah, he just needs time to get used to it." Sneaker said seeing the younger muppet kids agree, because Jareth needed their help, seeing Deadly come out saying Jareth was taking an nap, making the other kids understand as Sneaker snuck into Jareth's room.

She saw him cuddling his stuffed dragon, but snoring softly which was cute, kissing his head.

"Just relax, my prince as things will work out." she whispered.


	84. Hogging Her Dad's Phone

Recently both Jareth and Sneaker along with Zeus had gotten into the phone game Pokemon Go, but didn't have cellphones, except for Jareth, since Deadly had gotten him one for graduation, so Sneaker was using her dad's iPhone to play the game, so Zeus was using Scooter's phone.

Kermit and the others were curious as to how Sneaker was quiet for once, seeing Constantine chuckle seeing Sneaker running around, with his phone in her webbed hand.

"She's playing Pokemon Go on my phone, Kermit frog." Constantine told his cousin.

"Oh great, so she's getting hyped up by this game." Kermit said as he was chasing after Sneaker, to get her dad's phone back but the little bad frog wasn't in the mood to return it.

"Hehe, sweet we're playing tag!" Yaga said to her younger cousins, amused her big sister was it making Sam sigh because chaos was ensuing.

"Sneaker has her dad's phone and won't give it back, so uncle Kermit is trying to get it back." June said to her she wondered what the heck Sneaker was doing.

"She's being a Pokemon trainer, as we started getting hooked on Pokemon Go." Jareth said seeijg Sneaker was hiding but she was catching her breath, sijce being chubby and running around was makijg her sleepy, lyimg down, which Kermit found cute, taking the phone back.

"Is Sneaker okay, is she hurt?" Constantine asked.

"Nope, she passed out from all that running around." Kermit said seeing what Sneaker had been playing, kbowing a lot of trouble was happening at Robin's school over the app.

"Did she even adk, if she could put it on your phone?" Sam asked.

"This is Sneaker we're talking about, does she ever ask?" Dudley said.

"Maybe you should talk to her, that we have to limit her game time, sijce you need your phone a lot." Kermit said, seeing Constantine sigh knowing, Yaga wanted to play too.

"We could delete it, and hope Sneaker doesn't know." Sam said seeing Constantine snort.

Sneaker was deep asleep, but her coy sobs knew that awesome game of tag she'd started had tired her out, but gave Yaga a great idea since they didn't need to have a phone to pkay that cool game, they could make up their own version!

"Ooh, yeah!" Ziggy said as the other kids liked this idea.

"We should tell Sneaker, she'll love it." Jareth said knowing Constantine might not let her use his phone for a while, so Tneir version might make her happier.

"Woah, Tney made their own game up!" Dudley said.

"They got inspired by that game of tag they thought Sneaker was playing, which is very creative." Sam said.


	85. Feeling Afraid

"What's up with Sneaker, as she's been grumpy?" Kokoro asked.

"I have no idea why, but I am concerned." Constantine said.

It was the last few days of Summer, meaning Sneaker and her cousins were starting middle school which was daunting making both Constantine and Kokoro get it.

"Mom, dad, you okay?" Yaga asked them.

"We're just worried about your big sister, but we could use your help." Constantine said to his younger daughter, making Yaga curious guessing that Sneaker was upset about something, she wasn't telling them.

"Sure, as this is like playing Spy." Yaga said.

She was seeing Sneaker sketching on her locked notebook, which she never let anybody look in, besides Jareth but Sneaker was curious as she and Yaga were pretty close.

"Let me guess, Daf asked you to check on me right?" Sneaker asked.

Yaga nodded, but Sneaker sighed explaining she was scared about middle school, because of being put in Special Ed but Yaga could understand.n

She was leaving her sister's room, making Constantine anxious to hear what his younger thief had found out telling him, which surprised him that Sneaker was scared about starting middle school giving Yaga twenty dollars.

"Spasibo daddy." Yaga said

He was going to talk to Sneaker but couldn't find her, which frightened the master thief because he cared about his kids, making Kokoro understand while calling the others especially Deadly, just in case Sneaker was with Jareth.

"We need to have a talk with her, as her hormones are kicking in." Kokorosaid.

Constantije then saw a text from Kermit saying Sneaker was at the studio, makijg him and Kokoro relieved going there unaware Jean had brought her there, after she'dtriedto get on a train to Siberia.

Constantine hugged Sneaker when they got there, after she'd calmed down a bit plus he was surprised she'dtriedto to go back to Russia sighing.

"Thankfully, Jean saw her try to sneak on and stopped her." Sam said.

"Spadibo, as right now she needs us." Kokoro said as they were leaving.

"Woah, Sneaker tried to leave the country, but why?" Yaga asked after her parents got back with her sister.

"That's a good question, but I think her anxiety got the better of her, and she wanted to go to Siberia." Constantine replied, leaving Sneaker be because he wasn't mad at her, just shocked by it making Kokoro understand.

The next day, Sneaker's cousins were at the Bad Frog house as they were hanging out there, plus Constantine wanted to distract Sneaker after yesterday which Kokoro understood, Pkus had seen Jareth hug Sneaker tightly.

"Don't run away, as I'd miss you plus we need you as you're like the ring leader of our group." Jareth said kissing her.

"I-I guess I can stay, since you know?" Sneaker said, unaware Yaga had seen seeing her dad home with something.

"I got your sisyer a turtle, as when I was her age, I had Hector to help me feel not so scared." Constantine said seeing Sneaker surprised.

"Spasibo dad, as he might help me put." Sneaker said.

Plus she and herbDad liked Clyde from Elementary, so she'd named it Jett


	86. Starting An New School

"I guess tomorrow's the big day, Jett but at least you can help." Sneaker said.

It was night time and the chubby pre-teen thief in training was in pyjamas already, but feelijg anxious like the other day when she'd tried to run away to Russia.

"It's okay Sneaker, I can help." Jett said makijg Sneaker smile.

She knew her dad and Hector could understand each other, so excited she and Jett could do it.

"I know Jett, but middle school is gonna be rough compared to elementary school, plus my dad made a big deal about it, but I know he cares." Sneaker said as her turtle was on her lap.

"Yeah, he was like that when he picked me out." Jett said.

Sneaker grinned at this, but was sleepy lying down on her bed as Jett was beside her, makijg Constantije choked up, like when he was that age, and Hector had calmed him.

"Night little thief, plus tomorrow is a huge day but we'll help." Constantine said kissing her forehead, seeing her relax as it was sweet but going to join Kokoro.

"How's Sneaker, is she anxious?" she asked as Constantine smiled.

"She was asleep, when I came into her room, cuddlimg Jett." he said.

Kokoro knew that him getting Sneaker a turtle was helping, since he having Hector helped him knowing Sneaker would take Jett with her everywhere like her father with Hector.

Constantine chuckled, seeing Sneaker had been playing Pokemon Go earlier, guessing battling Pokemon had eased her anxiety a bit, seeing Kokoro nod.

"Yeah, she had your phone for a bit, as it was Jareth's idea but after a while she gave it back, because she was feeding Jett." Kokoro said making Constantine smirk.

He knew Sneaker's chubbiness was mad science related, so woukdn't go away but glad Sneaker wasn't doing science classes for obvious reasons making Kokoro understand.

"Yep, but I put Anya to bed, along with Yaga." Kokoro said.

The next morning, Sneaker was already up, putting on a shirt, with jeans and her hooded cloak on, making Jett understand.

"Sneaker, Yaga breakfast." Constantine said ad Sneaker left her room but was eating a lot of Lucky Charms which made her chubby belly happy because it was still growing.

"Yeah, I also made you a big lunch little thief." Constantine said.

"Spasibo dad, as today is scary." Sneaker admitted.

He was taking her to school as it was the first day, but on the way there Sneaker was quiet despite the fact, she had Jett in her messenger bag, seeing Jareth flying to school with Deadly.

"Awesome, as normally he never does that." Sneaker said.

Her heart was pounding fast as they arrived at the middle school but Constantine understood as he was seeing Jareth hug her which was helping her relax, but saw her other cousins there.

They were going to the auditorium but Jareth and Sneaker were sitting together and after assembly, they were going to homeroom, and Sneaker was sitting at the back of the class with the hood of her cloak up, because she was too anxious to talk, so thankfully the bell rang so they were going to class, plus Sneaker had special classes until lunch.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine, plus we'll hang out at lunch." Jareth assured Sneaker.

She was going to class, while Yoko had Music class but the others had Science making Jareth grin, k, so Sneaker will feel better?" nowing they'd get to play with chemicals chuckling.

"Let me guess, you're gonna pull a stunt, so that Sneaker will feel better?" Sora asked.

"Maybe, as Sneaker would do the same, if she was allowed to set foot in the lab." Jareth replied.

He noticed frogs in cages which made him feel bad, because some of his cousins especially his princess of mischief was amphibian, picking the locks ad the cage doors flew open.

"Tbanks kid, you know?" one of them said

Sora along with R.J and Zeus were stunned by what the dragon boy had just did.

"It's better this way, you know?" he said as they nodded..

"We'll keep quiet, but no more antics." Sora said glaring at him.

"You act like your dad, you know?" Jareth said.

Sneaker was impressed at lunch, after Jareth told her but she was eating up, making her belly gurgle in happiness unaware some of the popular kids were watching, making the pre-teen thief in training hiss.

"That's it, it's go time." Sneaker said cracking her knuckles scaring the kids off after fighting.

"Thanks Sneaker, as those kids were jerks and you should have sat on Tnem." Jareth said hugging her.

Sneaker sighed, going to the office but Jareth hoped she was okay.


	87. Coffee High

It was after school now, so Sneaker and her cousins were going to the studio but Jareth noticed Sneaker was wiped out of energy, from eight hours of school everyday but had an idea how to give her energy since coffee gave adults an energy boost like their parents plus their parents said they were older now, so they could try coffee right?

When they got there, he led Sneaker to the break room where the coffee was making them coffee but adding chocolate sprinkles like he'd seen Sam do the other day, making Sneaker excited they were doing this together.

"OMG, it's good and see why our folks drink this every day hehe!" Sneaker heard Jareth say ad she agreed drinking it like a shot making another mug as they were drinking up.

"Oh crud, they like coffee now, uncle Constantine and Deadly are gonna flip!" Sora saud hearing both Jareth and Sneaker giggly running around like blurs, making the other kids gulp.

"Let's go warn my dad, just in case." Yoko said as they nodded.

"What about homework, guys?" Zeus asked.

"Jareth and more importantly Sneaker are hopped up on coffee, running around causing mischief, homework can wait!" Sora said as they nodded.

* * *

"What the heck is up with your kids, as they're causing epic chaos?" Sam asked making both Constantine and Deadly excited to see seeing Jareth and Sneaker running wild which impressed but kind of scared Tnem

Deadly's eyes widened as he smelt coffee off Jareth's breath, guessing his little phantom and Sneaker had tried coffee for the first time and going wild, because of it seeing the other kids there along with Kermit who was very shocked.

"They had their first taste of coffee today, but it made them wild." Deadly said stunning Kermit.

"Tney had four cups, from what I saw in Tne break room." Dudley said seeing Jareth coming down but Sneaker was still going on strong, making Constantine proud seeing Kermit sigh.

"When she calms down after her coffee high, we have to talk." he said.

He knew that kids his little thief's age started drinking coffee, so didn't see the big deal about her being hopped up on coffee, seeing Kermit scowl but was seeing Sneaker calm down.

He was taking her home, without Kermit lecturing her about the coffee, seeing Shd was tired, hoping she would be okay by morning.


	88. Super Mischief 88

Bunsen had made super suits that enabled those that wore them to have super powers unaware that Sneaker had gotten her webbed hands on one of the gauntlets while in the lab but hadn't told her uncles because they would spoil her fun, chuckling activating it, as a super suit was on her chubby body making her excitable but wondered what it could do.

 _If Bunsen made this thing and he's a mad scientist, I wonder what super powers it has but I can figure it out, as I'm smart as a tack like dad says!_

Fire blasts then shot out of her hands, making the twelve year old excitable, like her dad on heists wondering what else it coukd do lifting an entire table over her head with ease unaware Bunsen was watching.

He didn't mind Sneaker playing with the super suit, like when she'd drank the chubbiness enhancer serum, which had been helpful to his research hearing Sneaker giggle.

"Time to be a super villain girl, and cause some epic mayhem!" Sneaker declared excited like her dad, when he was being his usual self making Bunsen and Beaker exchange a worried look because powerful technology in the hands of Constantine's daughter was a terrible mix, hoping the others would be okay.

Sneaker was already creating mischief using the super suit's powers like using super speed to switch the Swedish meatballs with ones made of dog food, set off the fire alarms using the fire blasts, used the cloaking powers to sneak up on her uncles pretending to be a ghost like Deadly, laughing hysterically making the other muppet kids curious.

"Whoa, she's really asking for it, plus Bunsen is gonna be mad!" Zeus said.

"I don't think so, like the chubby thing." Jareth said excited by what Sneaker was doing, seeing Kermit worried but Constantine was enjoying it encouraging his little thief.

"Constant quit it, as you're not helping!" Kermit yelled, hearing him chuckle.

But Sneaker saw Dominic Badguy otherwise known as the Lemur, her dad's old partner in crime that had double crossed him at the Tower of London, when he was trying to steal the Crown Jewels which made her angry using the super suit.

"Go Sneaker, as you rock!" Jareth cheered.

Kermit was impressed seeing the cops arrest him, making Constantine relieved watching, but was hiding making Sneaker get it being thieves..

* * *

"What were you thinking, letting Sneaker try out that suit?" Kermit asked Bunsenas it was later that night, while Up Late with Piggy was going on seeing Constantine roll his eyes at his cousin, because Bunsen had let his little thief do it after she'd helped with the chubbiness thing.

"She can handle it mr Kermit, plus she wanted to." Bunsen said, as Sneaker still had the gauntlet.

Right now, Sneaker was in the break room feeding her chubbiness after the fun she'd had testing that super suit out for Bunsen, seeing Jareth join her, noticing bug bites on her webbed hands making him worry.

"They were from last weekend, when I was at uncle Kermit's swamp place." Sneaker told him.

Deadly found this cute, because he knew those two were very close making Constantine chuckle.

He knew that his little thief was pretty good at this kind of thing, so was leaving with her.


	89. Trying To Have Fun

"Hehe, junk food is awesome, along with being chubby like you Sneaker!" Yoko said as she, Sneaker and Yaga were eating treats under a table in the break room.

Like Sneaker, Yoko and Sneaker's little sister Yaga had drank the chubbiness serum, so they were hooked on junk food and candy for life, plus Yoko was on the verge of needing bigger clothes and eating cake made her shirt rip along with her shorts, making them giggle hysterically.

"Yep, she needs bigger clotnes alright!" Sneaker said, as Kermit sighed seeing Sneaker was pretty chubby compared to Yaga and Yoko wearing nothing but her hooded cloak seeing her drinking soda.

"C'mon guys, just take it easy okay?" Kermit said leaving.

"Hey Sneaker, Tnere's Krispy Kreme!" Yaga said, as Sneaker was waddling over, devouring Tne donuts as she w

as pretty hungry but not full feeling her metabolism grow and her belly get bigger.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff." Sneaker said giggling but rolling as she was chubby enough to do that making her cousins impressed but their parents worry.

"She's just a tadpole, plus she's gonna be a sumo wrestler as she goes to classes." Constantine said, seeing Sneaker sleepy helping her up taking her to her hammock where she slept or took naps while they were at the studio, seeing her out like a light cuddling her stuffed frog Baba.

"Ssh it's okay sweetie, sleep as you barely slept last night." Constantine said soothingly, unaware Dudley was overhearing as Kermit asked him to keep an eye on both Constantine and Sneaker.

"Is Sneaker okay, as I noticed she doesn't have her zip." he said.

"Yeah, she doesn't really sleep at night which has Kokoro worried but at least she's taking an nap so she'll be in a happier mood when she wakes." Constantine told him.

Later, they saw Kermit and Yoko return, but saw Sneaker awake but groggy making Yoko understand since she knew her favourite cousin got like this, seeing her drink milk.

* * *

"Sorry, but I just woke up from an nap." Sneaker said yawning.

"We can see that, but just relax." Kermit said to his niece.

Constantine sighed, because Kermit didn't get it, that Sneaker couldn't help being chubby, but sighed seeing Sneaker drinking chocolate milk and giggly seeing Yoko sleepy guessing she needed an nap.

He then saw Sneaker had encouraged the other kids to play dodgeball, and some of the adults like Sam were in the firing line, making Kermit shake his head catching the ball.

"Sneaker bad frog, dodgeball is not a great idea here, as somebody almost got hurt." he said.

"We pkay dodgeball at school, uncle." Zeus muttered

After Kermit left, they were playing tag football, hoping nobody would bust them, or tell Kermit.

Constantine sighed, but knew that Sneaker and her cousins were just having fun and just being kids, so was


	90. Not Growing Up Too Fast 90

"Whoa, what happened to Jareth?" Deadly asked Sneaker, seeing a light blue skinned and scaled tadpole with her.

"We were kind of playing magic stuff and we needed a wand-" Sneaker said.

"And you played with one of mine, right without asking if it was okay?" Deadly asked.

"Dad, you were busy plus I know magic isn't a toy but you know what Sneaker is like." Jareth said.

It was just a ypical Saturday and the Muppet kids were hanging out at the studio, so Sneaker along with Jareth wanted to have a magic fight, so had found or in Sneaker's case stolen despite the fact Sora had warned them that playing with magic was a bad idea.

But during their game, Sneaker had gotten carried away and turned Jareth amphibian!

"You can fix it right, uncle Deadly?" Sneaker asked

"It was just a magical joke so it'll wear off sooner or later." Deadly said.

Jareth was excited to see what it was like being amphibian for a while, as it made him closer to Sneaker, as they were going off to play making Deadly chuckle.

The other kids were surprised seeing Jareth was still a frog, hearing Sneaker explain making Yoko giggle, knowing Sneaker was gonna enjoy this.

"Hey, you should turn me into a dragon girl after you change back, you know?" Sneaker said.

"My dad might not let you touch his magic stuff, because of this." Jareth said feelijg hungry.

He was trying to catch a bug, using his tongue catching it and eating it, seeing Sora grossed out.

"You should see what your species eat, well wild eagles I mean." Sneaker said giggling.

Kermit wondered what was going on seeing the kids with some frog kid he'd never seen before, not knowing it was Jareth makijg Yoko get it after Sneaker stopped her.

"But they need to know, like what my parents tell Jane and June when they make a mistake." Sora said seeing Jareth laugh along with the other kids.

"That only works for little kids like your sisters but we're big kids." Zeus said.

They saw her go off for a bit, making Yoko feel bad that they had laughed at Sora, guessing she was still growing up but slower than them and still liked doing some little kid stuff.

"I bet Janice or Sam is talking to her, or she's with Jane and June." Jareth said.

Yoko hoped so' because she felt bad, for hurting aSora's feelings since not every kid wanted to grow up right away hearing giggling seeing Sora and her sisters building things with Lego which was cute

She was deciding to leave them be, hearing Big, Mean Carl yell guessing Sneaker was causing antics.


	91. Epic Mischief

"Yes, Jeanbug's coming to visit!" Sam said excited making Janice sigh.

"Who's that, mommy?" Jane asked her.

"He's your dad's best friend, from France." Kermit told them.

Sneaker scowled as she knew that Jean had helped Sam bust her dad, when he had tried to steal the Crown Jewels from the Tower of London, so was planning revenge making Kermit worry about what the chubby little thief might do, to Jean when he visited.

"Maybe Sora can knock sense into her, before she hurts or humiliates Jean." Robin said.

"Once my little thief makes up Mijd, nothing stops her." Constantine said smirking

Right now, in the break room, Sneaker, Jareth and Yaga were plotting to scare Jean, besides both Sneaker and Yaga eating as usual which Jareth understood.

"Sneaker, you in here?" they heard Sora ask.

Jareth guessed that the adults wanted Sora to talk to the thief in training, about scaring Jean so was letting Sneaker hide plus he couldn't wait to help with her scheme, no matter how much trouble they would get in with their uncles chuckling like his dad.

* * *

"You should know better, being in middle school plus Jean is my best friend!" Sam said, livid with rage.

Jareth, Sneaker and Yaga had been rebellious while Jean had been here like throwing shoes, shooting an apple off his head among other things, which stunned the others but had worried Sam.

"He deserves it, after busting my dad!" Sneaker said, as Yaga nodded.

Sam had a feeling that Constantine had encouraged Sneaker, to go through with this plan sighing seeing Jareth smirk, because they were getting away with it seeing his uncle there, who was surprised he would be helping Sneaker.

"So, dad did stuff like this and he's on Piggy's show." Jareth said as Dudley sighed.

But Yaga was surprised that Jane and June didn't want to play, since they were best friends seeing Lyria, who was Deadly and Thalia"s younger kid by herself so was going to play with her.

"They'll cool down, soon enough." Lyria told her.


	92. Getting Her Appendix Out

"Alright, the fair's coming to town!" Jareth said, as he and his cousins were at the ice cream parlour since it was Friday afternoon.

"Yeah, it should be awesome." Sora said, but Sneaker was quiet which bothered her Cousibs wondering if something was wrong.

"I-I'm good comrades, don't worry." the pre-teen thief in training lied, as she had a terrible pain in her side but didn't want to scare anybody, especially her dad and Kokoro.

BitJareth could sense something was up, because he could sense how his cousins felt, Tnrough his magic hopingSneaker was okay.

Later that early evening,Constantine was scared taking Sneaker to the emergency room, as his little thief was needing medical aid and Kokoro was with him after dropping Yaga off at Lermit's.

"It's appencitis meaning Sneaker's appendix has to come out." the doctor said,making both Constantine and Kokoro understand knowing Sneaker would be Ojay.

* * *

"Woah, wait Sneaker's in hospital?" Yoko asked seeing Yaga nod, because her cousins had just found out, plus today was the day they were going to the fair so was surprised that their mischievous cousin was in the hospital.

"She has appencitis which happens, but it's a bit scary since Constantine called me earlier this morning so don't worry." Deadly said to them,knowing Jareth was upset sonce he and Sneaker liked each other

,Hey, we'll go see her later, okay?" Kermit said to the dragon boy,because it reminded him and Dudley of when piggy had broken her leg seeing Dudley and Piggy's twin daughters Sumi and Sumi excited about going to the fair with their cousins.

"Yeah, let's go have fun!" Jane said as June agreed making the adults chuckle.

At the fair, the kids were having fun riding rides, eating junk food and pkaying games, but a stuffed animal caught Jareth's eye at one of the games since it was an ninja dragon which reminded him of Sneaker since he missed her.

"You can do it, dragon dude!" R.J said as Zeus agreed as it was a basketball related game, where shooting three balls through the basket won but even the game reminded him of Sneaker scoring three baskets, winning the ninja dragon impressing his cousins.

"You won it for Sneaker right,since she's not here?" Sora said, seeing Jareth nod.

Later that early evening, Jareth was with Sneaker, but she loved the ninja dragon he'd won her, explaining she'd had surgery a few hours ago, showing him the scar impressing him, plus she got to miss school.

"I'm glad you're Ojay, because I was super worried about you all day, even at the fair." Jareth said, making her get it since she'd wanted to have fun, at the fair.


	93. Halloween Antics

It was October meaning Halloween was coming up which was Neaker's favourite holiday, because of her and her family being thieves so her and her Cousibs we're excited especially her younger cousins, seeing Jane, June, Thea, Yaga and Ziggy along with Stevie who was Janice's adopted daughter talking excitedly,about trick or treating as well as the costumes.

Like them, Jareth, Sora, Sneaker, Yoko R.J and Zeus were having the same discussion, despite being in sixth grade Tney still wanted to dress up onHalloween and go trick or treating, which Tneir parents were fine with, because Tney didn't want Tneir kids growing up too fast.

"I get the feeling, Jareth is gonna dress up as the phantom like his dad." Zeus said, as Sneaker blushed because Jareth would look handsome.

"Or a Chonese dragon, since Jareth, his dad and uncle Dudley are Chinese dragons." Sneaker said, as Jareth liked that guessing Sneaker would dress as an ninja, to go with him.

Plus their middle school was having a Halloween dance, which most of the school was going because Sneaker and her cousins had heard the kids in their grade talking about it.

Their parents were happy, that they didn't want to go to the dance, and the studio there was going to be a Halloween party which the kids. We're going to.

* * *

It was now Halloween night, and the Muppet Kids were out trick or treating Pkus Jareth was in his Chonese dragon form, since it being Halloween nobody would know it was him, but Sneaker was dressed as an ninja, Sora a cop, Zeus was dressed as Tron, R.J a pianist and Yoko a princess, hoping nobody from Tneir school saw.

They would rather go trick or treating than go to some dance, which the other kids in their grade didn't get, seeing their younger cousins having fun too, which made them happy until a mean kid from Tneir grade was bothering Tneir younger cousins as Sneaker leapt into action.

"Leave my cousins alone, doofus, go pick on somebody else!" Sneaker said.

Yaga was impressed, seeing that big mean kid run off, after her big sister had taken care of that bully, seeing Yoko frown knowing Jared would tell Tneir class.

"Why should you care, if some big kids make fun of you?" she said.

"Yeah, you have a point as we're family and it doesn't matter if any big kids make fun, we have each other." Yaga told her, making them agree plus they were going to the studio for the Halloween party, instead of going to the dance at school.

At the studio, they were having fun and dancing plus Jareth and Sneaker were dancing together, making Deadly smirk, because it was cute


	94. Joining the Wrestling Team

"Dad, Kokoro, you have to sign this for school." Sneaker said, giving Constantine the form making the madter thief grin, tnat his chubby little thief had made the middle school wrestling team.

He knew how ush Sneaker was fixated with pro wrestling, especially WWE and TNA and liked the bad wrestlers, so had tried out for the middle school wrestling team despite the fact Jareth was worried she might get hurt.

"Sweet, my sis is gonna be a wrestler!" Yaga said at dinner, while Sneaker was eating a lot of portions especially extra dessert.

"I'd hate to be the one, your sister goes up against." Constantine told his younger daughter seeing Kokoro feed Anya, their younger thief.

"Yeah, it's gonna rock, like Smackdown!" Sneaker said, making Constantine proud hoping Kermit didn't know, or he'd never hear the end of it.

In her room, Sneaker was watching wrestling on her tv but excited, about being on the wrestling team so she could kick butt, plus was creating her own wrestling alter ego, which was awesome.

* * *

Kermit was shocked seeing that Sneaker was on the wrestling team, hoping Constantine hadn't signed the form, plus unaware it was Sneaker's first match tomorrow during school, seeing Jareth wearing a foam finger for tomorrow making Kermit sigh, needed ing to talk to Constantine right away.

He found him and Sneaker rough housing, guessing Tney were practising form orrow making him sigh.

"It's more the oppent parents, that should worry." Constantine said, as Sneaker was drinking water after having fun with her dad.

"Sneaker can handle herself, in wrestling good frog." Constantine snarled, making Sneaker smile.

"Uncle you worry too much, as I'm pretty strong!" she said to him., who'd been worried

Kermit sighed, hoping she would be careful, seeing Sneaker roll her eyes, but yawning as they had to go home so Sneaker could rest up for her match tomorrow

The next day at school, Sneaker was kicking butt at the first match of the season, winning making the entire student body excited, especially Jareth who'd been worried in the first place hugging her after the match.

"You're awesome, you know?" Jareth said, handing her soda, as she needed to recharge, but waiting until after Sneaker got changed, before going to the studio proud like Constantine was seeing Sneaker come out in her hooded cloak so was leaving with Jareth.

At the studio, Kermit was stunned that Sneaker had won, and had minimal damage

"I told you, I could do it." Sneaker said, eating cake and treats which made her chubby belly very happy growing more, along with her muscles becoming flabby making Kermit worry, but Sneaker happy but needed to pee.

"Leave her be, good frog." Constantibe told Kermit, seeing him shake his head


	95. Spending Thanksgiving Together

It was late night in the Bad Frog house and November before Thanksgiving so Sneaker and Yaga were still up but Yaga was playing in her room with her toys since Sneaker was at Yoko's house for a sleepover, since tomorrow at the studio there would be the usualThanksgiving feast.

Pkus Kokoro was here, since Constantine was out heisting but she was proud that Sneaker was on he wrestling team, as there had been a match yesterday, which the team had won, thanks to her chubby little thief.

Later the next morning, Kokoro had made pancakes for Yaga, making the five year old happy hoping Sneaker was okay since before, she didn't like sleeping away from home from whatConstantine told her.

* * *

"Yeah, touchdown!" Jareth said, as he along with Sneaker and his cousins were playing football, but Sneaker was being careful not to use too much strength like in wrestling.

It was Thanksgiving so everybody was at the studio for Thanksgiving dinner, plus Dudley had made origami napkin sculptures on the table but the younger Muppet kids were playing or colouring while dinner was being made seeing Yaga in football gear.

"Bring it!" Yoko said to her as Sneaker giggled just as dinner was ready so Sam caught the football.

"That's enough, for now." he said as they were sitting at the table, but Jareth and Tneir bigger cousins giggled because Sneaker was doing impressions of their uncles.

"She's just kidding around, you know?" Kokoro said to the other adults.

"Yeah, everybody's a comedian!" Sam told her.

Constantine agreed with Kokoro, sinceSneaker and her cousins were kids so it was fine, to goof around like this plus they were surprised by the massive jack o lantern shaped pumpkin pie, that Deadly had helped bake.

"Yeah, it was how we got him to like the holiday." Dudley whispered.

Sneaker thought it was awesome, along with Jareth, since he'd given his dad the idea for this but they were enjoying it which stunned Deadly.

Plus he, Dudley and Jareth were going to see Fantastic Beasts later, which made tnem excited seeing Sneaker giggle because she and Jareth had invented their own butter beer cocktail which Deadly found creative.

Constantine and Kokoro were going out later, so Sneaker and Yaga were left to their own devices p,us were pkaying wizards since Fantastic Beasts had inspired tnem.


	96. Getting Uper Powers

"Sneaker, we shouldn't be in here, as Bunsen might freak!" Sora said, as Yoko nodded.

"Bunsen told me to bring you here, so it's fine." Sneaker replied as Bunsen gave them candy, which had super serum in them seeing Sneaker's belly grow a bit gigglimg but her eyes gleamed.

"Wow, I feel funny, we're not gonna get chubby like Sneaker, right?" Sora said, unaware she was a few feet off the floor astounding Sneaker and Yoko.

"How am I flying, as it rocks?" the female pre-teen eagle asked, landing on her feet.

"Let's just say, you three now have super powers but they're beginning to emerge since girls enter puberty faster than boys." Bunsen explained seeing Sneaker move things with her mind.

"Is that a good idea, for little ms Bad Frog, to have those kind of powers?" Sora asked.

"I'll help you learn to control your powers, but what you do with them is up to you." Bunsenreplied.

Sora knew her younger sisters would freak, seeing her powers but Sneaker's metabolism was still altered by the chubbiness serum she'd drank a few years ago.

* * *

The next day at schoo,, the teacher was surprised that Sneaker had gotten the highest grade in the test impressing Jareth, seeing Sora annoyed knowing Sneaker had used her powers to cheat, so would let her be making Tneir Cousibs impressed but curious seeing her hover in the studio.

"Must be hitting puberty, you know?" Sora lied, landing unaware her dad was chasing Sneaker who had been feeding her chubbiness but was still not full.

, don"No way, you're flying but how?" Sam asked.

"Bunsen kind of gave Sneaker, Yoko and me super powers so don't be mad, okay?" Sora said.

Sam's beak was wide open in surprise, because Sora could be a super eagle, like the stories he to,d Jane and June, passing out as she caught him, guessing she had super strength wondering what other powers she might get.

"Is daddy okay, Sora?" Jane asked her.

"Yeah, he is just tired." Sora said to her younger sisters, seeing Bunsen wanted to talk to her, Sneaker and Yoko about the super powers thing seeing Bunsen had made them super suits, but Sneaker's was leather like and fit her growing chubby frame while Sora's was feathery and Yoko's was Japanese inspired.

"Sweet, spasibo." Sneaker said as she was eating a who,e jar of cookies, making her happy, and her chubby belly gurgle in happiness bouncing aroubd the room off the walls impressing Sora and Yoko.

"Sweet, your chubby belly is a weapon, hehe." Yoko said seeing Sneaker grin.

* * *

With it being nearly Christmas, Constantine was taking his family to Siberia for winter break which made Sneaker happy, since they would be staying with her grandparents in their family mansion, making Yaga curious since she knew Sneaker had super powers along with Constantine.

"We should get packing, you know?" Sneaker said yawning.

Six hours of middle school Pkus wrestling practice and now super power training, the chubby little thief was exhausted passing out on the couch making Kokoro curious, as Constantine could hear Sneaker snore softly."Dad, is

"Why is she so tired lately, you know?" she asked him.

"Six hours of middle school and wrestling practice would make you tired, right?" Constantine said helping Sneaker to her room, seeing her cuddle her stuffed frog Baba in sleep.

"Dad, is Smeaker tired, from being a super villain in training?" Yaga asked, seeing him nod.

"We don't know about the super villain thing, but yes your sister is tired." Constantine told her, knowing like her sister had drank the chubbiness serum so was becoming as chibby as Sneaker in a few years.

"We should make Sneaker a snack, for when she wakes up." Yaga said to him, agreeing because he cared about Sneaker and Yaga, along with Anya.


	97. Using Piwers

"Wow, you, Sora and Yoko have super powers now?" Jareth said impressed by Sneaker showing off her powers but did not like the super suit, that Bunsen had made Sneaker.

"Yeah, but our folks know especially Uncle Sam, because he was impressed by seeibg her fly." Sneaker told him, as he chuckled imagining that.

"Maybe I can design better super suits, for you, Sora and Yoko." Jareth told her, making her smirk seeing Sora doing loop de loops impressing her younger sisters hearing her giggle.

"She's so happy, being able to fly but it's Awesone." Sneaker said as they and their Cousibs were at the studio since it was the weekend.

"Ojay honey, enough loops, as you'll make yourself sick." Sam said.

"Aww, daddy!" Jane, Jube and Sora said, making Kermit chuckle.

"Your dad has a point, plus doing too much loop de loops might make you dizzy but it is cool, you can fly bit guessed you were a late bloomer." Kermit said to Sora.

"Ojay, but I should take a break." Sora said landing on her feet feeling a tad light headed.

"Yeah, I knew this would happen but let's take a break from flying just for a little bit, plus your sisters have to go get a gift, for their friend's birthday party." Sam said as they were leaving the studio bit would be back in a while seeing Sora get her star spangled handbag.

At the mall, Sora and her sisters were having fun especially in the Toh store, goofing around which made Sam smile because Sora could handle being a pre-teen and have super powers seeing her giggle.

"Alright, we foubd super hero dolls for Kat!" June said, as Jane agreed making Sora smile.

"P,us Sora is lime Tne m, with her awesome powers, just like Super Eagle!" Jane said making Sora surprised by what they just said.

But hearing the alarms go off made Sora alert, running out of there seeing somebody had sto,en jewellery relieved it wasn't Constantine or Sneaker.

"I guess Super Eagle can stop this jerk!" Sora said, as she was stopping the crook, using her powers p,us hing Tne thief by his underwear making Sam chuckle like a fifth grader along with Jane and Jube.

"We should pay for Kat's gift, and then get a snack." Sora said.

After getting their friend's gift, Jane and Jube along with Sora were at Starbucks with their dad, but Sora's blue feathered cheeks went pink from her sisters thinking she was awesome.

"Guts, I was just doing what was right." Sora to,d them.

"Yep, just like the heroes in comic books, and like Super Eagle, and maybe you, Sneaker and Yoko should be a super team." June said making Sora giggle.

* * *

"Woah, you went and told Jareth about our powers?" Yoko asked Sneaker, seeing her nod as Sora was back with Jane and June wondering why Yoko looked so freaked.

"Sneaker kinda to,d Jareth, about our powers but you look excited, what happened?" she said to Tne blue feathered female.

"Sora stopped a bad guy, from stealing which was awesome." Jane said

"Awesome, since we should do things like that." Sneaker said, seeing Yoko agree.

"Jareth can keep a secret, plus he's making us super suits that we actually like." Sneaker said making Sora get it hearing Jareth, R.J and Zeus pkaying their instruments going to join them.


	98. Bonding With Jareth

Deadly was feeling a bit lonely, now that Jareth was in middle school so wanted somebody to play with, but going through spell books finding age changing spells, making Dudley curious but worry hoping he wasn't going to turn Jareth into a little kid.

Deadly rolled his purple eyes at his twin brother, about to cast the spell.

"I'm not casting it on Jareth, but on me so I can be young enough to hang out with Jareth, genius." Deadly told him, making Dudley worry.

"Spells like this can have side effects, Deadly." Dudley said to him.

He watched as Deadly cast the spell, as magic swirled around him turning him into a dragon boy Jareth's age, making Dudley impressed, hoping that Jareth woukdn't guess that it was his dad.

"Wow, Jareth and I look alike at eleven years old!" Deadly said to him.

* * *

Jareth and his cousins noticed an new kid at school, that was a dragon boy making Jareth curious, since he was the only dragon boy around here and this new kid dressed like his dad making Sneaker get it.

"We should go say hi, you know?" Yoko said as her cousins agreed going over.

Deadly in his age regressed form grinned, seeing them but Jareth was curious.

"My name is Shen, from Asia but an exchange student you know?" he said, making the Muppet Kids curious, as they had no clue that the new kid was Deadly seeing Jareth shake his hand, impressed by how strong he'd became.

"It's good to have another kid like me, here." Jareth said.

"Sure, yeah you're right." Deadly said, as the bell rang for class.

Later after getting home, Dudley was hoping that spell his brother had cast on him, would wear off seeing Deadly back before Jareth curious.

"It was great, as Jareth and I had a great day, but the spell won't wear off!" Deadly said to him.

"I warned you, this would happen when you cast age changing spells, but we should tell Jareth as he had no clue that you used magic, to make yourself his age." Dudley said unaware Jareth was there.

"Wow, so it was my dad?" Jareth asked curious, makijg Deadly curious.

"Your dad was missing having fun with you like when you were little, so he used an age changing spell on himself but it won't wear off." Dudley explained.

"Aww, we're always gonna be close plus with this spell, our bond will be more strong." Jareth said, making Deadly sniffle hugging him, making Dudley smile.

"Yes,you might be stuck in this teenage dragon body for a bit, but we can make it work." Dudley said.


	99. Date Night

Sam noticed that Janice was moody, eating weird foods and sick every morning so had set up an appointment with the doctor, but not Dr Pucci, and they were going after dropping Jane and June off at school since Sora walked or flew to school with her cousins but Jane and June wondered if their mom was sick.

They then saw Sora accidentally rip the door off it's hinges while opening it impressing Jane and June making Sam also impressed.

"Sorry dad, I'm still getting used to my powers." Sora said, as she was leaving for school.

"Daddy, you think we'll get like Sora, when we're bigger?" June asked him.

"Maybe, but we should get going to school." Sam told his daughters, as they were leaving the house and he would take Janice to the doctor, when he got back.

After dropping Jane and June off, he was taking Janice to the doctor, knowing what it could be, since it would be fun having another kid in the family seeing the doctor examine her, smiling.

"Yep, she's pregnant alright." the doctor said, making Sam smile knowing Jane, June and Sora would be happy about that.

* * *

At lunch in school, Jareth was blushing watching Sneaker devour leftovers of lunches, that kids didn't want as he wanted to go out for ice cream tonight seeing Deadly nod telling him that he could do it.

"Thanks dad, as I'm gonna ask." Jareth said to him.

Jareth was understanding, as he was talking to Sneaker hearing her say yes, makijg the dragon boy happy makijg Deadly happy and would help him get ready later, seeing Sneaker go to the bathroom before class, as she had to go.

Sora was excited for the chubby pre-teen thief in training guessing her dad had something huge to tell her along with Jane and June since her dad had sent a text message.

"Maybe he got you a car, since you're on the honour roll." Sneaker said, as Yoko giggled.

"An eleven year old isn't old enough to have a driver's license, so I doubt Uncle Sam's surprise is that." Yoko told her Pkus Sneaker had her mind on later tonight with Jareth, knowing Kokoro would be home to watch Anya and Yaga, since Tneir dad woukd be out all night heisting so he woukdn't know or care that she had her first date.

At home, she was putting on a leather jacket with harem pants and Japanese sandals plus was braiding her lime green hair, which had gotten longer but she looked cute, but Kokoro was proud that she had her first date, and with Jareth.

"Gotta go, you know?" Sneaker said to her, as Kokoro giggled.

"Udachi sweetie, as you are pretty special." Kokoro said seeing her leave, seeing Constantine wonder where Sneaker had gone looking like that, as Kokoro told him.

"We should let her be, as she and Jareth like each other, ever since they were kids." Kokoro said.

"Fine, but she's my little thief you know?" Constantine said, sounding protective.

"Let's order in, since your dad is going out." Kokoro said to Yaga, seeing Constantine leave, hoping he wasn't gonna spy on Sneaker while she was on her date with Jareth, as that would be bad.

After having ice cream, Jareth had tears formed into his Chinese dragon form, so they were going flying which Sneaker was enjoying but Jareth was curious, about what it was like being chubby like Sneaker where she could eat all the junk food she wanted but not get sick imagining.


	100. Attending A Ball

Dudley was stunned, Fibding out that Deadly had been made crown ruler in training of the Labyrinth which was where he, Deadly and Jareth were from, plus that made Jareth crown prince since he had been hanging out in the Labyrinth since Deadly had shown him how to Pkus there was a welcome ball making the blue skinned and scaled stylist grin knowing his nephew would bring Sneaker which was adorable.

He was making a regal outfit for his nephew, but it was inspired by the past ruler that had raised him and Deadly, who Deadly had named his nephew after plus was hoping Deadly wouldn't wreck the Labyrinth, but he could help him.

"Hey uncle, you Ojay?" Jareth said appearing as he'd been in the Labyrinth making Dudley surprised.

"Dad showed me how, but the ball's going to be fun Pkus I'm bringing a date." Jareth said, his blue skinned cheeks going pink making Dudley chuckle.

"Sneaker will love the Labyrinth, since she loves you." he said.

"Yep, as there's this stupid dance at school, but we'd have more fun at the ball." Jareth said, seeing Dudley nod knowing they needed to talk, about Jareth being crown prince in case others would use that or pretend to be his friends because of it.

He knew that Deadly might not be able to do magic on Piggy's show anymore, if he was ruling the Labyrinth plus Deadly said that he could invite Piggy to the ball which he was thinking about, since it would be one magical date night grinning.

* * *

Sneaker was in her room in a black and Purpke dress, as it was the night of the ball in the Labyrinth so she was very excited about it, because Dudley had told her and her cousins many stories about the Labyrinth so was seeing Jareth there in his outfit making her in awe giggling because he looked handsome, like the King in the stories.

"Thanks, as you look beauitful, my princess." Jareth said making Sneaker blush, as Constantine chuckled taking a photo.

"We should get going, you know?" Jareth said, opening a portal as they went through and suddenly they were in the ballroom of the castle beyond the Goblin City making Sneaker impressed that her uncle now lived in a castle, but something crossed her mind.

"You're still gonna go to school, and we can hang out right?" Sneaker asked Jareth, seeing him nod.

"I'm still going to school, but hanging out with my uncle." Jareth told her, as they were dancing which was magical but Jareth had an idea, pouring a drink into Sneaker's goblet, as it was special.

"Woah, this stuff is good." Sneaker told him.

"It'll give you the gift of magic, forever." Jareth told her.

"Sweet, as this place is awesome." Sneaker told him.

Her eyes gleamed with magic, as it was happening but Deadly was excited, knowing that Jareth had given Sneaker the gift of magic which was good.

"Constantine would be impressed, when he finds out." Dudley told him, seeing everybody having a good time, which was a good thing.

Dudley knew that soon some of Tne kids like Sora, Sneaker and Yoko would hit puberty meaning chaos, knowing Constantine, Kermit and Sam were in trouble chuckling.


	101. Prepping For Changes

Kokoro knew that soon' no, her little thief would hit puberty meaning a lot of changes would be happening which Constantine would be nervous about plus she was going to talk to Sneaker about this but knew Kermit was probably doing the same with Yoko, and Janice with Sora, seeing Sneaker practising magic making Kokoro curious.

"Hey mom, you okay?" Sneaker asked, seeing her mom on the bed.

"We need to talk, as you're about to hit puberty, meaning your dad is in trouble." Kokoro told her, making Sneaker curious.

"Sweet, hehe!" Sneaker said, as Kokoro guessed her little thief was hitting it already, noticing warts beginning to appear over Sneaker's webbed hands, seeing her frown.

"Jareth's gonna hate them, or think I'm weird!" Sneaker said, as she put fingerless gloves on.

"No, he likes you for you, I can tell." Kokoro told her running a finger through Sneaker's long lime green hair, which was helping her calm down, listening to her mom.

"Okay, but you have to give Yaga this talk, when she gets to my age?" Sneaker asked.

"Ja, but it's okay as you're awesome in your way." Kokoro told her.

She then left her be, seeing Constantine get ready for going heisting wondering what she and Sneaker had been talking about.

"Girl talk, sweetie, you know?" Kokoro said.

Constantine was understanding, as Kermit was giving Yoko that talk, so left seeing Yaga eating Lucky Charms helping her chubbiness as her belly was getting a bit bigger.

"Mmm, yummy sis!" Sneaker said as her belly was getting bigger, but happy plus she was loving being chubby, and having magic seeing Jareth there.

"Wanna go have some fun, Sneaker?" he said, seeing her nod.

They then we're going to the Labyrinth, having fun plus they were having dinner at the castle but Sneaker loved it here, along with Deadly and Jareth being Royal making Deadly chuckle, as his little phantom and Sneaker were the power couple of the family.

* * *

Sora was putting her name on the sign up sheet for cheer tryouts a few days later at school making her other cousins surprised, since cheerleaders were mean, guessing it was uncle Sam's idea which was weird, as Sora was an awesome super eagle and being herself hoping that Sora would reconsider going to homeroom.

Yoko wondered why Sneaker was tired, along with Jareth as they had no clue both of them had been hanging out in the Labyrinth all night, and having fun but had just shown up at school so soda would help Sneaker wake up mentally.

"The bell just rang, let's go." Zeus said, happy to have a free period.

They were seeing Sneaker go to the cafeteria as she hadn't had breakfast yet having chocolate oatmeal, and coffee to help her wake up mentally making Jareth relieved.

"Apparently, Sora is trying to join the cheer squad." he told her.

"Go figure, she, Yoko and I are super heroes and miss goody feathers wants to be popular!" Sneaker said rolling her eyes making Jareth get it because those popular girls were mean to Sneaker and his friends.

He knew that Sora would not abandon them or their cousins since they were family, but they were hanging out as usual, which was good because sometimes, Jareth felt bad seeing Sneaker by herself, or sitting by herself since they and their cousins were family.


	102. Just Be Yourself

Sam was surprised, that Sora was trying out for the cheerleading team because that wasn't like her seeibg Janice agree, because she wanted her little star beams to be who they were and not change for anybody else seeing Jane and June laying super eagles.

That made Janice giggle, knowing they used to do that when they were littler plus they thought Sora having super powers was awesome, making the pre-teen eagle female blush.

"With being Super Eagle, you have no time being a cheerleader, but it's your choice." Sam said, seeing Sora hiss going to her room, slamming her door making Sam gulp.

"Is Sora having time out, because she hissed at daddy?" Jane asked, seeing Janice giggle.

"No, she's just upset so she just needs some time to calm down like you two get upset." Janice told them, as they understood hoping Sora would calm down.

"When you get older, you start feeling strong emotions but Sora just needs to learn to calm down." Sam said remembering being that age.

"Mommy will probably use yoga, to calm her down." June told him.

He was making Sora hot cocoa, as that normally made her feel better after a meltdown plus had added marshmallows since it was part of being a parent.

He entered her room, seeing Sora on her bed with headphones on listening to music plus had Ernest beside her which made him grin guessing his little eagle wanted the kids in her class to like her seeing her cuddle him.

"Aww, you're trying to make friends but you're sweet, brave, kind plus super powered so you shouldn't have to change to get people at school to like you since your cousins like you for you." Sam explained

* * *

The rest of Sora's cousins were surprised that she wasn't going to cheer tryouts, unaware that her dad had talked to her last night, as she was knowing that her dad was right, making Sneaker wonder what had made the pre-teen eagle female change her mind, making Sora sigh because she didn't feel like talking.

But it was time to go to homeroom, as Jareth was reading Vanity Fair, that he'd gotten at the news stand but hiding it behind a text book so nobody would make fun of him making Sneaker get it since she read manga during homeroom since home room was boring.

After homeroom, they were going to Gym class, making Jareth groan because it wasn't his favourite class but it was Sneaker's besides Art, changing into gym clothes but his feet didn't fit into gym shoes.

"Hey, it's okay because the teacher would understand." Sneaker said.

"Yeah, but the other kids would see you know?" Jareth said.

Sneaker and her cousins understood, but Sneaker put herself out there and she was Chibby but didn't care what the others said in class so Jareth could go barefoot in Gym class seeing him take off his side shoes.

Yoko noticed some of the kids curious looking at Jareth's scaled feet, but he was not letting it bug him plus it was archery making Sneaker excited getting to play with crossbows.

Sora was a tad worried, as arrows flying everywhere was a bad idea when you had feathers, making Sneaker roll her eyes at her panicky cousin, because they would be careful.

"Yes, but with a crossbow in your webbed hands, you become dangerous." Sora said.

"She's being careful, as the teacher won't let anything happen to us." Jareth said.

At lunch, Sneaker was eating up, but she and her cousins were wondering why Sora hadn't went to cheer tryouts, making the female eagle pre-teen sigh.

"Last night, my dad and I talked about things, but he helped me realise things." Sora said drinking juice as it was almost Cold and Flu season with December and Christmas coming up.

"Plus our being super heroes is more important, than being popular for a few years of school." Sora said to Sneaker and Yoko.


	103. A Whole Lot of Oreos

"Sneaker, we all know what happens after you eat your weight in junk food, you get hyper." Kermit said to his mischievous yet chubby niece.

"Daddy needs something hilarious, for Gulag TV, and the Oreo challenge would rock!" Sneaker snapped, unaware Jareth was listening.

Sneaker had watched this video of peopke eating Oreos blindfolded, and had to guess the flavour which would be fun, but uncle Kermit was being a little green rain cloud.

But he had a great idea, as Kermit wouldn't say no, if he and the others were doing it or could do it while Up Late with Piggy was going on.

"Yeah, let's do it!" R.J said, making Sneaker grin.

She'd gotten a lot of packs of Oreos to do the challenge, but didn't care if Kermit said no.

She and her Cousibs were planning, making Dudley wonder what they were up to tnat involved Oreos.

"It's a secret, uncle." Jareth said, seeing him grin.

Sneaker and her Cousibs were setting up, putting on blindfolds, as Sneaker was giving them Oreos but not telling them what flavours they were, filming it using her video camera hoping the adults wouldn't know, or her plans would be ruined.

She and her cousins giggled, doing the challenge which was a lot of fun and becoming giggly and fidgety plus Sneaker was eating the leftovers, making her belly very happy hearing her cloak rip as her belly Poxed out.

"Tickle, tickle hehe!" Jareth said tickling her belly, making Tne mischievous pre-teen giggle but belch making her Cousibs giggle hysterically.

"Whoa, we ate a lot, hehe." Sora said, as her blue feathered belly was a little bloated, from all those Oreos making Sneaker giggle wrestling with Jareth, but being careful.

"It's worth it, comrades besides we're kids and supposed to do stuff like this." Sneaker said giggling as the sufar was kicking in.

* * *

Deadly and the other adults were stunned along with Tne younger Muppet Kids, seeing their bigger cousins hyper, like Sneaker running aroubd like a green blur and Jareth flying in Tne studio, doing loop de loops.

"Sneaker Bad Frog, did you do that Oreo thing, I told you not to do?" Kermit yelled.

"Hehe can't hear you, I turned my ears off!" Sneaker said throwing pies at him, making Deadly chuckle hysterically.

"Don"t, as that encourages her." Kermit said, seeing Jareth landing sluggish but Dudley smelt cookies off his nephew's breath, sighing.

"Tney did tnat Oreo thing, as I smell cookies, on Jareth's breath." Dudley said.

Constantine chuckled, as this was funny knowing Tne other kids would get tummy aches, but Sneaker woukdn't knowing she'd want to do it again.

"I did it for Gulag TV, after watching that video." Sneaker said, beginning to calm down making the other adults relievec, seeing Jareth whimper, as his tummy hurt like the other kids.

"Aww, you need an nap and ginger ale plus I have to make a bigger cloak for Sneaker." Dudley told his nephew.

i


	104. Sharing Her Powers with Her Cousins

"How we're gonna make smores, without a campfire?" Yoko asked.

"I have an idea, since Sneaker is a dragon frog girl now." Zeus told her.

"Did somebody say my name, comrades?" Sneaker asked them.

Since becoming a dragon frog girl, Sneaker was loving it besides being chubby because she could breathe fire and fly plus was magical wondering what they wanted.

"Think you can use your fire breath, to light a camp fire?" Jareth told her.

"Sure thing, as I like that." Sneaker told him, breathing fire lighting the campfire making her cousins happy Pkus the fire alarms went off.

"What the heck set them off, guys?" Kermit asked them.

The Muppet Kids knew that Sneaker had only told them, about her being a dragon frog girl because their uncles would flip, except for Dudley and Deadly so lied.

"Aww man, they put out the fire!" Zeus heard Sneaker say, as smoke rings came out of her nostrils impressing them, especially Jareth since his uncle did that.

"Holy cow, did the little bad frog breath fire and that set off the fire alarms?" Sam said making Constantine worry, because he knew the others would freak or not let their kids hang out with his chubby but magical little thief.

"What do you think, blue turkey?" he said to him.

Sam's eyes widened realising what was happening, remembering the other day, when Sneaker had been in the Labyrinth guessing that was how.

"Don't tell the others, as they'll freak and treat Sneaker differently." Constantine told him.

* * *

Yaga was giggling, as Sneaker had taken her for a flight while their folks were out heisting, but Yaga was loving Sneaker being a dragon frog girl because of this plus Jane and June had told her when Sneaker had used her fire breath to make a campfire using her fire breath, which impressed the younger tadpole.

"Does Jareth know, you're dragon too?" Yaga asked her, seeing her eat donuts.

"Yes, he does but he finds it adorable." Sneaker told her.

Kokoro grinned, as she had returned to the house, while Constantine was still out heisting as she heard Sneaker giggling, blowing smoke rings, out of her nostrils like Deadly.

"How come you're back, early?" Sneaker asked her.

"I had to, but daddy is heisting." Kokoro told her.

"Plus we have Sneaker, to scare intruders off." Yaga said

Sneaker grinned, sticking out her lizard like tongue making Kokoro grin as it was true so was leaving them be to have fun but tending to Anya, as they had taken good care of their younger sister"

Later that morning, Sneaker was grumpy from being up late, so was eating Lucky Charms but drinking soda since her dad was sleeping, and Yaga was at school so was doing her own thing.

She hoped that Jareth was Ojay, because she truly cared about him and was flying to the studio, since Constantine had persuaded zKermit that his little thief needed to be aroubd her cousins, Pkus Tne school day just ended.

Dudley grinned at her, knowing Jareth was missing her like crazy at school, so woukd be happy seeing the younger kids playing dress up making Sneaker sigh.

Hearing familiar laughter made the dragon frog girl excitable, seeing her Cousibs back from school, tackle hugging Jareth, making him giggle hysterically.

"I missed you too, as school is boring without you." Jareth said unaware the adults were listening.

"Yeah, I got kicked out of there without mercy Pkus with me being a thief in training and a dragon frog now, school and I are not good." Sneaker told him, seeing Kermit sigh hearing his niece speak like that.

"She has a point, Jareth but you two can hang out here." Yoko said getting snacks for them but Jareth and Sneaker were having fun blowing smoke rings which both Constantine and Deadly foubd adorable.

"I guess but it isn't fair that she got kicked out just for being resell." Jareth told them.

"Yeah, but she did break open a vending machine." Sora told him.

"Leave her alone, Sora!" Zeus told her.


	105. Throwing Their First Party

"Sweet, our folks are gone for the week and our younger Cousibs are going with them but you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sneaker said.

"Party right, my thief queen?" Jareth asked.

"Studying, perhaps?" Sora asked, seeing her Cousibs glare.

"Of course party, miss goody two feathers, as we're almost teenagers and we've never thrown a party." Sneaker told them as the other kids were excitedly planning, making Sora sigh.

"I won't tell my dad Ojay!" she said.

Janice and the other adults guessed they were up to something, but they were kids so were okay with whatever they were doing, as long as it was safe making Sneaker grin.

"Relax, Tney're ready to be left alone as they're in middle school." Dudley assured them, plus Deadly was still age regressed so he could make sure things were okay.

"Let's go guys, road trip!" Yaga said to her younger Cousibs, leaving with their parents and uncles, and after they left, the Muppet Kids were preparing for their party, plus had invited kids from school as they were having their party at the studio, which Deadly thought was smart for a bunch of sixth graders.

"Yep, plus pur folks have no clue we're doing this, as they think we're just having friends over, Pkus Sneaker's filming the party for Gulag TV." Jareth said to him.

"We gotta get ready, if we're gonna throw the wildest party ever!" Sneaker said getting her camera as she was going to record the party for Gulag TV which was her and her dad's blog, so something like this would make the blog famous, knowing it was becoming popular thanks to her recent videos.

"Relax, as my dad is like me so he won't tell the others." Sneaker told them.

* * *

Constantine was impressed, watching the live feed of the party on his Gulag TV blog that was becoming huge thanks to Sneaker's ideas and her current videos she'd put on there unaware Kermit was watching over his shoulder, freaked but Dudley chuckled along with Rowlf and Scooter but Sam was worried, seeing the younger kids watching.

"Cool, our big Cousibs are Awesone Pkus Sneaker is helping daddy's blog get famous, or infamous." Yaga said.

"This is not cool, what they're doing, it's bad!" Sam said seeing Janice roll her eyes at her husband because the kids were just having fun seeing Jane and June look at her belly since Sam had told them their new brother or sister was in there.

"They're gonna be famous, at school for this alright." Kermit told them.

"Like my blog, you mean?" Constantine said, seeing Dudley nod Pkus saw Deadly throwing meatballs, chuckling hoping Tne kids were okay so would call them later.

The next morning after cleaning up Tne party,the Muppet Kids were hanging out drinking soda, making Deadly chuckle knowing that their folks were calling them, making Yoko sigh knowing they knew about the party, thanks to Gulag TV answering their phones surprised their parents weren't mad.

"Apparently uncle Constantine was watching Sneaker's livestream on Gulag TV, so the adults saw but we're impressed by it." Jareth told them.


	106. Spicing Up A Monday 106

"You okay, as you look grumpy?" Jareth asked Sneaker, as she had been talking back to the teachers among other things so was hoping she was Ojay.

"I just have woken up on the grumpy side, you know?" Sneaker replied.

It was Monday so the others understood that Monday was the dreariest day especially at Fall, which was the month they were in, knowing for some of the muppet kids like Sneaker, it took a lot to drag their butt out of bed.

"Hey, a lot of people are like this the beginning of the week, but we gotta find something to cheer you up with." Jareth replied making the Chibby dragon frog girls,I,e a little

"Ojay, knock yourself out." Sneaker replied.

The other kids wondered what was going on, as Jareth was explaining so we're wanting to join in, but we're making coffee to wake themselves up mentally

"That's one way, of spicing up a Monday but we need more ideas." Sora said.

Jareth nodded, but saw the biology teacher had frogs, making Sneaker mad knowing how to kick things up an notch leaving making Yoko get it, hearing the teacher yell along with popular girls scream making the other Muppet kids run in there.

They found Sneaker there grinning, as she'd let the frogs escape, seeing her get in trouble, going to yje office.

Sora knew that the biology teacher did mean things to amphibian's, so happy Sneaker had set them free knowing Kermit woukd cut Sneaker slack.

At the studio, Constantine was proud of what Sneaker had done along with Kermit seeing the chubby pre- teen thief in training knowing she was suspended for her antics.

Dudley grinned, as he saw Jareth hanging out with Sneaker as she was painting making him excited


	107. Tipsy

Sneaker giggled, Fibding wine in the break room as it belonged to Dudley but the the pre-teen thief in training already drank this stuff since when she visited her grandparents in Moscow, they had let her drink wine explaining that kids as old as her and her Cousibs coukd drink that stuff, in Russia knowing here she couldn't but a little sip didn't hurt, right?

"Wow, I see why uncle Dudley, and his penguin drink this, like dad drinking jagerbombs hehe!" Sneaker said belching.

Sam sighed as he saw what she did, surprised but then again, Sneaker was Constantine's kid remembering Constantine had done stuff like this in middle school, hearing Sneaker giggly knowing Constantine would be very proud of Sneaker hearing her hiccup.

Sora wondered what her dad was doing, stunned hearing Sneaker was tipsy, after drinkimg Maryini that belonged to Dudley going to get Constantine because he would know what to do but Sneaker had left the break room

She was in the mood for mischief, setting up rope traps giggling and excited but felt good, making her pet turtle Jett worry sensing something was wrong, with his owner

"Sneaker, you sure you're okay, as you are acting different?" he said.

Thankfully Constantine, Dudley andKermit showed up as Sam had told them, what Sneaker's latest antic had been which made Constantinehapoy but Dudley andKetmit worry for Sneker.

"Please tell us, you didn't give her this idea Constant." Kermit said.

"Oh sure, Sneaker's antics are my fault but not this time, she was in Moscow with my parents, so they gave her wine since Europe is very lax with this." Constantine explained, unaware the other kids especially Jareth was listening, because he was worried.

"We shoukd make sure she's okay, as this one was bad compared to the other things she does." Kermit said, making Constantine sigh seeing Sneaker asleep but snoring.

"Don't let Kermit get to you, Sneaker has good taste." Dudley said helping Constantine carry Sneaker to the other break room, so she could sleep.

Jareth was seeing them leave, but watching Sneaker sleep as his blue scaled cheeks went pink because he was moving to the Labyrinth, which was where he, Dudley and his dad Deadly, lived so wanted Sneaker to come with him but he needed to talk to her first, before doing so.

He kissed her chubby yet scaly cheek, seeing a smile cross her face in sleep, making him relieved Pkus knew his dad was talking to Constantine about letting Sneaker come with them, unaware his mischievous uncle had agreed.

* * *

"Owwwww, my head hurts like heck, but it happens to Dad after he drinks!" Sneaker said, after waking up much later which relieved Constantine because he had been listening to Kermit bugging him, just because Sneaker was becoming like him a little which was a good thing, not bad.

"Yes sweetie fly, it does happen after I do that like at your age when I snuck wine in a flask because I had drama class so back then, I was shy." he said, making Sneaker grin.

"Let me guess, uncle Kermit and Sam were trying to make you scare me, out of wanting to drink?" she asked drinking ginger ale, making the master thief smirk.

"No, they were yelling ad usual, but thieves can't be tamed you know?" Constantine said seeing Sneaker cuddle him.

He guessed her head was hurting, but giving her pain killers which were helping, seeing the other kids there, impressed by what the chubby and mischievous dragon frog girl had done, since the adults were in a severe flap, making Constantine snort.


	108. Cursed

"Why is somebody screaming, and it sounds like aunt Piggy?" Yoko asked as she, her cousins and their younger cousins were hanging out but pkaying a game.

"Hey comrades you're not gonna believe this but uncle Deadly put a spell on Aunt Piggy!" Sneaker said excited, with smoke rings coming out of her nostrils.

"Whatever she did, it must have been bad, for my dad to do that." Jareth said, as they were going to see but surprised that Piggy love oved like a monster!

"It's fine aunt Piggy, but what the heck did you do to get cursed?" Yoko asked, but Sneaker grinned at this, making Yoko shake her head.

"Let's go adk my dad, or better yet uncle Dudley, as he likes her." Jareth said to them.

They found Dudley grooming Gloria Stefan, wondering what was going on and why the kids wanted to talk to him.

"Aint Piggy got cursed, by Deadly and we want to know why." Yoko asked, making Dudley sigh.

"She made fun, of some of mine and Deadly's rom the Labyrinth so Deadly put that spell on her, to teach her a lesson and all she has to do is say sorry." Dudley explained making them get it.,

"Hey, saying sorry is a good way to break the curse, let's go tell her!" Thea said seeing Jareth stop her.

"I'm sure my dad wants Piggy to learn from this, so she has to figure it out, by herself Pkus she would never listen to us." Zeus said"

Sneaker nodded in agreement, as she and the other kids were going to find Deadly, as he might explain why he cursed Piggy on the first place plus Sumi and Suki were wanting to help their mom.

They found Deadly reading magic boons, but wondered what they wanted guessing they'd seen what he did to Piggy sighing.

"She deserved it, after making fun of mine and Dudley's friends from the Labyrinth." Deadly said to them,

Sneaker was excited, at this because to her, Piggy kind of deserved having a curse put on her for being mean, since she lived with Deadly and Jareth now in the Labyrinth in their castle, so knew Deadly woukd not remove the curse easily.

"There has to be something, our mommy can do to not get cursed, right?" Sumi asked as Deadly was her and Suki's favourite uncle making the phantom of the muppets sigh, as he would do anything for his nieces.

"I guess if she says sorry, I might lift the spell but that won't happen because Piggy is herself which even Constantine coukdn't stand." Deadly said.

The kids knew that Piggy was very stubborn, so it might not be as easy as they thought, even if they did tell her how to break the curse but Dudley was with Piggy but not scared of her in her beastly appearance.

"I love her, even if she looks like this but Deadly can be touchy about things, plus I knew Piggling would react that way, so she should not be cursed." Dudley said kissing her, making the younger kids grossed out.

They saw the spell had been broken, which was good, so we're going to have fun.


	109. Sneaker's Treasure Chase

"Whoa, so this ship is all mine?" Sneaker asked her grandfather Magnus.

"Ja it is as you love adventures, and maybe it'll help you have a lot more." Magnus replied to his eldest grand daughter and already, Sneaker had ideas remembering the movie their folks had made, where they were pirates imagining.

Plus she'd lost a bit of weight, which astounded Kermit and the others, plus Dudley had made her a sea captain outfit, that looked like a pirate captain's that impressed his niece Crystal, that was a partially sighted magenta furred goblin girl.

Jareth and her Cousibs had a feeling, that Sneaker wanted to go find treasures, seeing Tne pre-teen thief in training nod, because it woukd be awesome p,us Crystal had foubd a treasure map impressing Sneaker but worried Dudley, because he was very overprotective of his niece because she was partially sighted.

"No, treasure hunting is a dangerous business and Crystal is my only niece." Dudley told her.

"You should let her try, even if she is partially sighted." Sneaker told him.

Crystal was excited, but high fiving Sneaker as she was getting aboard the ship makijg Jareth excited, as he knew that adventure was afoot wanting in jumping on while the adults were not looking, but Sneaker rang the bell stunning the adults as Kermit and Dudley were worrying.

"Why would your dad give a pirate ship, to Sneaker?" Kermit asked Constantine.

"She's a thief in training, so quit trying to tame her!" Magnus said to him.

"But they could get hurt, or lost!" Dudley said to him.

Yoko and the other kids were impressed that Crystal, Jareth and Sneaker were treasure hunting on an actual pirate ship, that Sneaker's grandpa had given her, Pkus they knew with her being thirteen soon, Sneaker would have her Bat Mitzvah a very important ceremony that made her an adult in her family.

Later, the adults saw the ship was back making Constantine, Kermit and Dudley were relieved, along with their Cousibs seeing treasure, but Dudley was impressed that Crystal had helped Sneaker find treasure, seeing Jareth and Sneaker high five each other.

"Wow, our kids came through even Crystal but the treasure is cool." Yaga said.

"Ja, we had a lot of fun getting it like Crystal using her magic." Sneaker told

Magnus grinned, knowing that his grand daughter was just like him and Constantine plus was looking forward to Sneaker's Bat Mitzvah, plus would let her drink wine.

Kermit sighed, as Sneaker was just like her father, and her birth mother Kokoro knowing things were getting intresting, like this Pkus they were having a party.


	110. A Special Day

"Are you nervous, about your Bat Mitzvah coming up?" Jareth asked Sneaker.

"Yeah, I am ad we were practising, but worried about messing up, because this is a big deal." Sneaker told the dragon boy.

"Hey, you won't mess up and do a good job." Jareth told her.

It was the night before her Bat Mitzvah, and Sneaker was a bit nervous because her parents and grandparents were making a big deal about it, but she knew she coukd do it seeibg her pet turtle, Jett nuzzle her.

"Spasibo, as I don't want to let them down you know?" Sneaker told him.

"You won't, as I heard yoj practising a lot." Jett whispered, seeing the teenage thief in training relieved but was relaxing, seeing her mom bring tea since that woukd sooth her daughter so she could do her best.

Jareth was leaving, but hugged Sneaker as he would be there tomorrow along with their cousins but Sneaker was drinking up, as she wanted to relax making Kokoro get it.

"Sweetie, you shoukdn't worry about this Bat Mitzvah thing, as you practised hard, and we will be proud of you no matter what." she told her.

"Yeah, but this is a big deal mom, you know?" Sneaker said to her.

"It's Ojay plus your dad was like this before his bar mitzvah, but uncle zKermit helped him relax." Kokoro told her, making Sneaker curious because she never knew her dad was this anxious before his bar mitzvah.

She hoped that she could do just a good job, reading for a bit, as it was relaxing her getting sleepy,and passed out.

The next day after the ceremony, the party was in full swing at Constantine and Kokoro's house which was pretty big, plus it had a huge backyard which was perfect for parties seeing Jareth and Sneaker together, which was adorable, which Magnus agreed with.

"They grow up so fast, eh?" Deadly said to Constantine.

"Yes, but it is okay as I have Anya and Yaga but Sneaker makes me proud." he replied.

The other kids were having fun, and goofing around making Jane and Mune curious.

"Does that mean when you get big, you get to do that ceremony?" they asked Yaga.

"Yep, it's a tradition in our family, like your dad and the Fourth of July but me, Anya and Sneaker are jewelish which is why Sneaker had the ceremony earlier, since Dadfy said it means you're a big thief." Yaga explained to her favourite Cousibs.

"Yeah, and Sneaker got a lot of gifts from what I saw." Thea said.

"Yeah, I made her a card yesterday." Yaga said to her cousins seeing Ziggy eyeing drums making Yaga and Stevie giggle at their wild cousin.

"Maybe later, as uncle Animal is us tnem." Stevie said to him.


	111. Getting Eagle Pox

Sam was very surprised, that the school nurse had called him while he was at the studio with the others, which made the blue feathered male into panic mode guessing Jane and June or Sora were sick or hurt having to leave at once, making Kermit get it hoping Jane, June and Sora were okay.

When Sam got to the elementary school that Jane, June and the younger Muppet kids went to, he foubd Jane and June in the nurse's office coveted from head to toe feather in itchy red spots, coughing and not tnemselves bothering Sam.

"Yes, they have eagle pox, mr Eagle." the school nurse told Sam.

"Aww, my Poir little Eagles all sick and adorable, but let's go home." Sam told both Jane and June leaving the elementary school knowing they needed to see Dr Tucci, Tneir family doctor.

He was letting them sleep on the couch, since zJanice and Sora weren't home yet, but making lunch for them as eagle pox was like chicken pox, seeing Janice home feeling bad that Jane and June were sick.

"Yep, they're miserable, but it happens to eagle kids." Sam told her.

Sora understood, seeing her little sisters sick, feeling bad because they were going to the studio but Sam was staying home with Jane and June, making the female eagle teen sigh going to do homework before they had to go.

"I know you wanna go play with your cousins, but if mommy and I let you go, you would spread your germs and get them all sick, which would not be fun." Sam told both Jane and June seeing them drink appke juice since Sam was ordering pizza for them and him.

Janice and Sora were leaving for the studio but Jane and June were taking an nap, which Sam found adorable, unaware eagle pox germs had entered his system, but he was more concerned about Jane and June.

He had been worried about Jane and June all day and then the school nurse calling had confirmed his anxiety, watching TV and drinking Pepsi Max humming softly, plus had checked Sora's American History homework before she had left with Janice and very proud of his smart little eagle.

* * *

Later Janice noticed her Mitty husband itchy, since she and Sora were home from the studio around midnight since he'd been taking care of Jane and June but had jut put them to bed, making her worry in case he was catching eagle pox from Jane and June.

"Janice I'm fine, plus I'm a big eagle." Sam told her.

"Sam, I care about you very much, but just rest." Janice told

She knew her husband was catching eagle pox from Jane and June, but trying to hide it seeing Sora curious thenext day as she saw her dad covered in eagle pox guessing Jane and June had given him their germs

Sora saw him drinking orange juice, but he was trying to hide it going to the studio, but was seeing the others concerned seeing him not himself because they thought he was contagious.

"I'm fine, but must stay away, unless you want to get sick." Sam told them coughing.

Janice was concerned, but going to jam with the Mayhem but Sam was feeling miserable like Jane and June were right now resting his blue feathered head on the table while the morning meeting was going on but Kermit was concerned, because Sam had never been this sick knowing he needed to see his doctor.

Floyd had to tell Janice, that Sam was pretty dosed up and covered in spots which was odd, for somebody like him remembering Jane and June had eagle pox, making him get it.


	112. Volcanic Smores

Jareth and the other kids knew that it was Thanksgiving a holiday of being thankful but right now they were in Hawali with their folks which was awesome' seeing Sora excited seeing a male eaglet in a tiki outfit because she had made an new friend, making Sneaker giggle because she guessed Sora liked him.

"M-maybe, as Kai is very sweet but shy, just like me and my dad." Sora said.

"Aww, and how does your dad feel about it?" Yoko asked Sam was very overprotective of Jane, June and Sora so hoped that Sam was okay with Sora having her first crush on a boy eagle.

"Yeah, mommy told daddy already, and he seems cool with it." June said to Sora making the pre-teen blue feathered female eagle go pink.

That's good, because you deserve to have a crush, just like Sneaker with Jareth." Yoko told her as they were at the beach plus they'd been playing soccer.

"Hey I got a great idea, let's go find nd that volcano, aunt Janive told us about!" Sneaker said excited.

Her Cousibs face palmed, knowing this was a bad idea, since Sneaker and her dad loved blowing things up like bottle rockets Pkus Constantine had been asking where the volcano was, since he wanted one in his house.

"Why is that a bad idea, guys?" Kai asked.

"Sneaker like her dad likes things that go kaboom, so she wants to see it erupt, which is bad, worse than anything else she's done or did since joining the family!" Sora said sounding like Sam.

"Jareth growled at this, knowing Sora had hurt Sneaker's feelings, sering her go off going after her.

"I didn't mean to say that, I just wanted her to think, before she did a really bad thing." Sora said.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be you, if uncle Constantine finds out." R.J said.

Sora gulped, as she knew Constantine was very touchy when it came to Sneaker, but maybe she could explain to her dad, as he would get it.

* * *

"So because Sneaker wanted to see a volcano erupt, Sora blew her top and upset Sneaker?" Dudley asked Jareth because the pre-teen dragon boy was working on something to cheer Sneaker up.

"Yes, which shocked us as I've never heard Sora say what she said before, that some of Sneaker's antics were the worst things she did since joining the family plus Sneaker didn't go to dinner." Jareth explained making a smore volcano that would make Sneaker laugh, because seeing her upset had bothered him.

Dudley then saw Constantine pacing back and forth making Dudley and Jareth share a worried look, guessing he was worried for Sneaker since Kermit had told him and he was not happy.

"I'm gonna go, check on Sneaker." Jareth said to them.

He went to Sneaker's hotel room seeing she'd fallen asleep seeing her begin to stir, rubbing sleep from her eyes but happy seeing Jareth there plus he said that he had an idea on how to get Sora back for hurting her feelings makijg Sneaker curious and curious ser.

"I know how much you wanted to see a volcano erupt, so this is where I got the idea, to make a smore volcano and when it goes off, it'll be one sweet eruption." Jareth told her seeing her excitedly kiss him.

S"C'mon, let's go do this!" Sneaker said as they left her hotel room.

They went into Sora's hotel room, seeijg Sora there on her bed, as Sam had grounded her for the night after what had happened so was surprised seeing a volcano in the room seeing it begin to bubble but go off, as smores covered her blue feathered body making her annoyed, knowing who was behind this.

Sneaker was laughing hysterically, as well as Jareth seeing the adults chuckle seeijg but Jane and Juje were hiding behind Sam as covered in smores, Sora looked a little Le scary.

"Sneaker did this, but it's just Sora covered in smores mix." Yoko assured them.


	113. Becoming Little Kids Again

The Muppet Kids had foubd Deadly's spell book despite Jareth warning them to be careful, but Sneaker foubd a cool spell reciting it and waving her webbed hands like Merlin seeing Jareth glow, but giggly making the other kids curious seeing Jareth acting weird, not like his normal big kid self but the other kids guessed Sneaker had cast a spell on them.

She heard Jareth giggle seeing he was five years old, making Sneaker impressed but saw he cousins beginning to grow down but slowly sering Sora looking all fluffy like when she was little.

"What happened, we little hehe!" Sora said peeing making Sneaker giggle.

She was beginning to feel weird, but sleepy sucking her thumb, like when she was a baby making Jareth worry needing his daddy feeling sleepy but crawling on his scaled legs, along with the others to where Deadly was, stunning the phantom seeing Jareth had his spell book in his little chubby arms.

"Oh boy, Sneaker must've foubd my spell book, and said a spell!" Deadly said freaking out, because the others woukd think he did it, wondering where Sneaker was.

"She take nap!" Yoko said making him go see, seeing Sneaker asleep but looked aroubd six and a half, guessing she was stuck like that for a while but the others were toddlers sighing.

"Now I have to tell Dudley what happened, as our combined magic might fix this mess, that Sneaker caused." Deadly said giving them milk or juice seeing Dudley surprised, after Deadly explained.

"Hmm, I guess they must have foubd it on their own, and Jareth must have warned them about playing with or casting spells, and Sneaker didn't listen, which is typical." Dudley said.

"Maybe she might learn from this, but we shoukd tell them, the others I mean." Deadly said looking scared.

Dudley saw the others, especially zKermit surprised that Sneaker was a little kid again, and her other cousins were babies, wondering if Deadly had done this seeing Dudley shake his head.

"Sneaker kind of got her webbed hands on my spell book and Jareth warned her, but she recited a spell that did this." Deadly explained making Constantine grin, seeing Kermit sigh.

"This isn't funny Constant, as this is a big deal." Kermit told him.

The younger Muppet kids were surprised, seeing their bigger Cousibs were littler than them, meaning they were the big kids until Deadly fixed what Sneaker did.

"Don't get used to it, as when Uncle Deadly fics the spell, we'll be big again!" Sneaker said, making Constantine and Dudley chuckle at this, because it was cute.

They were hanging out, and seeing the others leave, but Deadly sighed seeing Jareth on his lap, cuddling him to make him feel better.

"Thanks, buddy as daddy is really worried, in case your uncles realise I can't fix the spell." Deadly told him tickling him, hearing the male toddler dragon giggle at this, making Deadly grin.

"At least you're not upset, about being little again." Deadly told him.


	114. Magical Antics 114

,"Hehe, you look so cute Jareth, with your holiday belly!" Sneaker said.

"Thanks, now I see why you love being chubby, plus dragons snack a lot, and have fourteen hearts plus uncle Dudley is a little chubby along with my dad." Jareth replied to her as they were eating a lot of treats.

It was December and Christmas was coming up, but right now, Jareth and especially Sneaker were taste testing some of the holiday treats, that the Swedish Chef had made.

During the holidays, weight gain happened which Constantine, Deadly, Dudley and Jareth were finding out but it made the look cute plus Deadly had gotten a bit chubby before the holidays, which only Dudley knew about along with Jareth.

"Mmmm, these are awesome, like the gingerbread cadtle?" Jareth heard Sneaker ask, making Jareth's eyes widen seeing his dad devouring it, making Sneaker impressed because the so called and infampus phantom of the muppets had let himself go a little.

"I can explain, you know?" Deadly said, with his mouth full, and his belly beginning to poje out a little from tne sweater he was wearing.

"I might be chubby, but I still have my powers even if my soft sides are showing." Deadly said sleepily, as he was taking an nap seeing Dudley there, since he'd wanted more eggnog.

"He is Fibding the holidays rough, so food is his way of coping." Dudley said, seeing Sneaker get it.

They could hear Deadly snore gently, relieving them but Dudley was taking him back, to his castle in the Labyrinth making Jareth sigh guessing Jarethmas might help his dad, but it made Sneaker curious.

"My grandpa who was my dad and uncle Dudley's dad passed away this year, which is why my dad is eating more so he named Christmas in the Labyrinth after him." Jareth explained to her.

"That's Awesone, and maybe it will be fun." Sneaker said seeing him nod.

Jareth saw the other kids pkaying holiday games so joining in to burn off energy, knowing Santa woukd not forget them, making their folks agree but Piggy hoped Deadly was alright, because Suki and Sumi were concerned about their favourite uncle.

"Uncle Dudley took him home, you know?" Jareth said making him relieved along with Piggy.

She knew Deadly found this time of the year hard, but she and Dudley woukd help him.

Jareth sighed, hoping his dad would feel better, but sensed phantoms, like the ones that thought his dad was awe seeing Suki and Sumi , seeing Sneaker watch him scare them off, roaring like his dad but saw the younger kids run off.

"Hey, you did it to scare those phantoms away, not our cousins." Sneaker said

"Yeah, but I hope my dad feels better, but he is fun to hug now." Jareth said, seeing Sneaker hug him, enjoying how squishy her dragon prince was right now.

"That gives me an idea!" Jareth said to her, making her curious.

"Maybe a hug will help him a little, as he cares about me and uncle Dudley." Jareth said, unaware Kermit was listening, wondering what they were talking about making both kids go quiet, because they did not want the adults to know.

They then saw Deadly appear in his phantom clothes that we're getting small, making the adults giggle, seeing his scaly gut poking out a little making Jareth mad, because in the past nobody dared do that roaring loudly and breathing smoke rings, making Sneaker impressed, and the adults frightened.

"That's more like it, but I haven't done that in a long while." Deadly said.

He saw Jareth had done it, guessing seeing his uncles laughing at him, had triggered his rage, knowing right now, things were confusing for them knowing what might help, a hug.

Sneaker saw Jareth calming down, which was good as he cared about him feeling warm inside sniffling making Jareth get it along with Sneaker.


	115. Hyped Up 115

"What's going on, you two?" Kermit asked both Sneaker and Yoko.

"Just hanging out dad, nothing's gonna happen while you're gone." Yoko said.

"With Sneaker aroubd, mischief always happens." Kermit said to her.

It was two weeks before Christmas, and Friday night so Sneaker and Yoko were having a sleepover at Yoko's house but Kermit had to go to the studio, to help with Up Late with Piggy and anxious to leave Sneaker alone in his house imagining what chaos he might come home to, seeing Yoko giggle.

"Dad, we're gonna be alright, you can trust us or at least me." Yoko told him.

After he left, Sneaker and Yoko were having fun but had an idea Fibding soda, making Sneaker excited because she knew you coukd get drunk or hyper off Coke, so excited to get started, looking at the decorations making Yoko get it since Kermit freaked when she came over, she didn't get invited here much.

"They're good, you know?" Sneaker said, texting.

"Your dad, eh?" Yoko asked, seeing Sneaker nod.

"He was checking up, just in case." Sneaker told her.

They were then pkaying a game which involved drinking Coke but getting giggly and hyper, or hopped up very much unaware Robin was there, plus Sneaker was filming this for her Gulag TV blog as well as her and Yoko singing songs while hyper like how Constantine sang Rainbow Connection, making Yoko giggle.

"Whoa, there's a lot of commotion, from Yoko's room." Kermit said when he got home.

"She and Sneaker drank a lot of soda and crazy!" Robin said, making him nervous.

He saw Sneaker firing Nerf guns, making him duck remembering Constantine had done the same, when they'd been kids but saw both Sneaker and Yoko hopped up knowing they were going to be sore in the morning hearing giggling from there after Sneaker shut the door making him worry.

"They'll calm down, Robin but we shoukd call Constantine, just in case." Kermit said gulping.

Tne next morning, both Sneaker and Yoko weren't feeling so good as their heads and stomaches were sore, making Constantine sigh because he'd seen what his little thief had posted on her blog which had been hilarious, comforting her seeing Kermit doing the same.

They were hopeful that their daughters would recover, from the soda fuelled antics, guessing they'd been having fun, seeing Constantine nod at that.

He was taking Sneaker home, but would ask her what kind of fun she'd had Ladt night, when she was feeling up to it seeing Kermit sigh, tending to Yoko because he coukd not believe that Sneaker and Yoko had drank that much soda, hoping she woukd feel better in a bit.

Later that day, both Sneaker and Yoko were awake but felt sore, wondering what the heck happened last night at the sleepover making Constantine chuckle, making his little thief milk, and saved her pancakes.

"Don't you remember, tnat you and Yoko drank a whole lot of soda but got super hyper?" Constantine said.

"Oh yeah, we drank two whole cases, but is uncle Kermit mad, or won't let me hang out with Yoko?" Sneaker said.

"He will let you and Yoko hang out, don't worry." Constantine told her hearing her yawn guessing she needed more sleep, after an epic sleepover seeing her out like a light, resting her head on the table, making Constantine chuckle carrying his sleeping little thief to the couch, so she coukd rest up plus it was Game Night, which Sneaker loved.

"I guess she might have to miss it, if she doesn't wake up before dinner, Yaga." Constantine told his younger daughter.

"What did she do at Yoko's house, that made her super tired?" Yaga asked.

"They got pretty hyper and drank a lot of soda Pkus scared Incle Kermit." Constantine said

Yaga was impressed so was okay, if Sneaker missed Game Night, wanting to hear from Sneaker what she and Yoko had done while hyper off soda, knowing she had to wait until Sneaker woke up.


	116. Being Bad

"Try and catch me, hall monitor!" Sneaker yelled running through the halls of the middle school she and her cousins attended because she'd been tagging lockers, using spray paints she'd taken from the art department's supplies.

"You're so toast, when the proncipal hears!" Wen said, as Sneaker giggled shooting silly strong at him.

"She's so expelled, for this, you know?" Sora said seeing their folks stunned.

"Sneaker Bad Frog, drop tne can and surrender!" Sam said, gulping.

Sneaker chuckled at this, because she was listening to her bad frog instincts, shooting silly string over him, making Constantine chuckle at his little thief seeing Kermit frown.

"Gotcha, you little delinquent!" tne principal said, but Sneaker bit his hand.

"Woah, what got not her, comrades?" Dudley asked stunned.

"Biology class, as the teacher was pushing her buttons." Jareth replied.

Kermit understood why his mischievous niece had melted down in temper, sighing going into tne office with Constantine, seeing Jareth there, after the proncipal had told them to go back to class, seeing Sora frown.

"We can't do anything, only tne adults can." she told him, seeing him growl.

"I'm tne son of tne Phantom of the Muppets, dang it!" he yelled.

He was going in tnere, to help Sneaker stunning the adults, but Sneaker was impressed by this, knowing Jareth liked her enough to do this, for her.

Later at the studio, Kokoro was there, making the kids worry, thinking she was taking Sneaker back to Siberia, stunning her.

"No, but she made me proud with what she did, even if zKermit doesn't agree." Kokoro told them

Jareth was relieved by this, because he liked being aroubd Sneaker, as she was awesome, no matter what others thought because she was fun.

They were doing homework, but after that were hanging out seeing Sneaker doing karate, breaking boards since Kermit lecturing her had made her angry enough, which had made aDeadly proud, so was letting Jareth hang out with her.

"You alright, as we were really worried about you?" Yoko asked her.

"Yeah, but at least you like being aroubd me." Sneaker told them, breathing deep.

"So, what's gonna happen?" Jareth asked, holding her hand.

"Suspended, but it's alright as thieves and school don't mix." Sneaker said.

They got it, like when they were in kindergarten, hugging her which was helping her, stunning the adults, making Constantine choked up, knowing how loyal Sneaker was to her Cousibs seeing Kermit sigh, because they'd been talking about if Sneaker shoukd be aroubd them, which was why Sneaker had been so mad.

"Maybe they can hang out, but we'll see." Kermit said to them.

Sneaker sighed, as she knew what adults meant, when they said that, but hoped this time they were wrong because she knew what they thought of her, just like her father but she didn't care what they thought.

Plus she'd kicked Dominc Badguy in the shin, for double crossing her father at the Tower of London which had a,used Sam and Jean, the eagle's best French friend.

"You just keep your nose clean for a bit, alright?" Sam said to her, confusing her.

"Hey, my nose has no mucus!" Sneaker said, making Sora giggle.

"It's just another way of saying to stay out of trouble." the female eagle youngster said.

Constantine sighed, as they were confusing his little thief's mind, trying to tame her, when she was fine the way she was making Kokoro get it, telling them to leave Sneaker Dudley agree,knowing how impressionable Jareth was, but he coukdn't stop him from copying what Sneaker did.

The kids were seeing Sneaker go off by herself, seeing Jareth stop them, knowing she needed alone time hoping she was alright, seeing her painting, but not tagging which made her uncles surprised, giving Kermit an idea since he knew Sneaker loved art, and good at it.


	117. An New Addition

"Dudley, you want me to adopt another dragon kid?" Deadly said.

"Yes, as Jareth could use a brother or sister, but foubd Jade in a shelter with Sam's help but we shoukd meet her, you know?" Dudley said to him, making Deadly sigh.

They "Alright, let's go, but she's gonna be afraid, like some of the younger kids were." Deadly said seeing Dudley take the mask off his face.

"She'll love you, just like Jareth, Suki and Sumi do." Dudley said to him, leaving.

They were flying to the shelter unseen, so people would not freak but was seeing a forest green scaled six year old female dragon playing by. Herself, makimg Deadly get it, seeing her curious at him, but not afraid.

"I'm Jade, are yo gonna be my dad?" she adked, makimg Ceadly choked up, seeing she was special adopting her right away, making Dudley grin knowing Jareth was in for a big surprise, when he got home from school.

as they were going there "Come on sweetie, let's go home, plus you'll meet your brother later, and your cousins who are gonna love you." Deadly said to her, while thy were leaving

Jade was impressed seeing she lived at a mansion now, makimg Deadly and Dudley chuckle at this seeing Piggy surprised, that Deadly had adopted another dragon kid, kbowing Jareth might be hostile since he did not like change and she was getting ready, to go to the studio makijg Deadly chuckle, imagining chaos since they had to go there, but Jade was shy.

"Aww it's alright sweetie, you'll like your cousins trust me." Dudley said to her, seeing Deadly nod."Thank you daddy,

He was bracing himself for Jareth getting angry, or jealous of Jade plus had made up her room using magic, and paints to make her feel at home, which she loved hugging him melting his heart.

"Thank you, as I love it daddy." she said, as they were leaving, and at the studio, Jane, June, Jazz, Stevie, Yaga and Ziggy were curious about the kid with Deadly as she looked cool with her hair in a long braid hiding behind Deadly.

"That's Jade, your new cousin who Incle Deadly adopted but Jareth has yet to meet her, so maybe you can help her." Dudley explained seeing the younger Muppet Kids nod, especially Suki and Simi, his and Piggy's little dragons because they could help Jade for sure.

* * *

"Whoa, you adopted a dragon kid, does uncle Dudley and aunt Puggy know?" Jareth asked Deadly.

"Yes Jareth, as your uncle introduced me to her, and her name is Jade." Deadly replied.

It was later that afternoon and Jareth and his Cousibs had gotten out of school, so had been curious seeing a dragon girl pkaying with their younger Cousibs but Deadly was surprised that Jareth was so calm about having a little sisyer, because he thought his son would flip or be jealous so relieved hearing Jade giggle, pkaying with her new Cousibs.

"Sneaker, don't scare her, or put ideas into Jareth's head alright?" Sora said, making Sneaker snort.

"Yaga will probably do that to Jade, but if Jareth gets jealous, he can't help it."/!3-&34 told her.

Jareth chuckled, pkaying with Jade since she was pretty cool for a six year old, knowing now he was becoming older, his dad missed having fun with him knowing that he loved being with Suki and Sumi making Deadly chuckle seeing how sweet his boy was to his new sister knowing he had nothing to worry about.

Plus Jareth had gotten into tne super heroics game, using his magic to help otners and had created an alter ego inspired by his dad which Sneaker, Sora and Yoko knew about,because they had super powers too knowing Dudley might flip, but Deadly would be proud of him.

"We shoukd get something to eat, you know?" Dudley said seeing Deadly nod.

Jade and Jareth were going with them, since they wanted to bond which annoyed Sneaker, because she wanted to hang out with Jareth making Yoko giggle, knowing with the werkend, they had plenty of time for hanging out sering the Chibby teenage thief in training scowl, noticing warts beginning to appear on her hands, making her scared.

"Warts are normal for amphibian kids, remember what your mom said?" Yoko said.

"I guess, but would Jareth want to be around me, with my hands like this?" Sneaker said, seeing Yoko nod.

They were hanging out, butSneaker was playing basketball, since it was keeping her mind off things, makijg Kermit impressed by her moves, joining in along with Yoko.


	118. Getting To Make Their Own Show

"You realise after our kids are done with school, they'll be going to college." Dudley said, makijg Sam spit out coffee at what the blue scaled and skinned male just said.

"Whoa, whoa, that's years away, plus we know our kids will get into college, except for Sneaker." the blue feathered eagle male said to him unaware that Constantine was listening sighing.

"College can't help Sneaker be what she is meant to be, a thief like me." he told them.

Unknown to the adults, most of the Muppet Kids were listening to the talk, knowing they'd be in high school in a few years, which sounded cool but scary, since they hoped their awesome group would not break apart since they were good friends to each other, even Sneaker, hoping things would not change.

"You have a point, as you're the only ones who get a bad frog like me." Sneaker told them, putting in earrings.

"Whoa, your dad let you pierce your ears, and do our uncles like Sam know?" Yoko asked surprised.

"Nadya let me do it, and dad likes them, Jareth too." Sneaker said.

They were making a promise to stay friends, as they got older unaware zKermit had seen, Fibding it very sweet, guessing they must have overheard them talking in the break room.

They had been hanging out with each other and skateboarding, but hoped their folks were alright and we're doing stunts which Sam was surprised by, knowing that with them hitting puberty, they would be a little wild.

He and Kermit were coming up with the ies of creating a hangout, for them at night since they knew that there were dangers out there at night knowing now their kids were entering puberty, they woukd want to go out at night, like any kid that age.

"Maybe, but they like being aroubd us, just like the younger kids." Kermit said.

He saw Sneaker using the art wall, as it helped her because she loved art, and calmed her when on the verge of a meltdown, so relieved she was occupied with that, instead of mischief since Sam had told him that she and Yoko had been skateboarding in the studio.

* * *

"We get to do our own show, really uncle?" Sneaker asked, as Kermit nodded

"I remembered when you put on your own version, of Piggy's show, when Dudley got everybody sick, and Sneaker has Gulag TV, I figured it woukd be fun Pkus you can reach your peers, which is hard for us to do." he explained.

"Oh this is gonna rock, but we can do it." Jareth said, as the other kids nodded.

Tne younger kids were a bit surprised that Kermit was letting the big kids have their own show, like their folks giving Jareth and Sneaker an idea, since anything could happen with their show, they were letting them help remembering what it was like being little, wanting to help with Piggy's show.

"Yeah, Up Late With Kids is ago!" Sneaker said, making them giggle.

"Wait, we shoukd make ours a web show, since everybody puts videos online, lije what Sneaker does." Yoko said.

"Yeah, way more creative, than Aunt Piggy, since everybody streams their shows, or watches online." Sneaker said.

"It means adults and peopke watch shows, on their computer or tablet, instead of the TV." Sora said to her sisters and younger cousins.

They were imagining what they could do, to have fun making their show, making the older kids chuckle brainstorming


	119. Dealing With A Sore Ear

Sneaker was annoyed because her ear was pretty itchy, and had been rubbing it a lot but now it was hurting, and burst stunning Nadya hearing the teenage thief in training whimper in pain.

"Let me look at it, alright sweetie?" she said, seeing it hurt wiping at it with an napkin.

"Aww, somebody has a sore ear, which is not good." Nadya told her.

Constantine was understandabing, because he knew his little thief's left ear always gave her trouble hearing her annoyed, because it was stuffed up and hurting but Sneaker was hiding it from her uncles and cousins, because she did not want to look weak, making both Constantine and Nadya surprised.

"You're not weak, if they know you have a sore ear." Constantine told her.

"I guess, but we are thieves daddy, remember?" Sneaker said which made him smile, as Sneaker was thirteen, but still called him that Pkus knew the other kids thought of him and Deadly as the cool adults, that they came to when they needed advice, or wanted to tell them something, that woukd make their other uncles flip.

"Yep, as it's alright to ask for help, sweetie fly." Constantine said, hugging her.

Sneaker was going to the Tudor, grabbing her skateboard, making Constantine and Nadya grin as they were going there too seeing Sneaker fall off her board which was strange hoping she was alright.

"Yeah, but I never fall off my board, when I do stunts." Sneaker told them.

"It's alright, as your sore ear is throwing off your balance, but it's alright." Constantinetold her.

* * *

The other kids wondered if Sneaker was alright because she kept whimpering, wondering if she was alright but they wanted to ask if she was alright, because she was their favourite cousin deciding to ask Constantine what was bothering her, plus Sneaker's ear was making her balance off, ruining her skateboarding.

They found Constantine doing karate, wondering what was wrong, listening to them explain, that Sneaker was acting weird making the madter thief sigh at that.

"She has a really sore ear comrades, but ashamed of it." he told them, making them get it.

"Aww, that's why she's not listening to her iPod, or tearing up the studio hallways, on her skateboar"That's not true, d." Jareth told him.

"Wait, why didn't she tell us, since we're friends?" Sora asked, making him sigh.

"Because she's a thief in training, she thinks asking for help makes her look weak." Yoko said.

"That's not true, as we sometimes have to ask for help, you know?" Zeus told her.

Sneaker was doing karate which was distracting her, but her ear was ruining her fun, rubbing it stunning her cousins, getting it, hoping Kermit or Constantine woukd stop her from doing more damage to her ear, making her sigh.

Plus they saw that it was snowing, making them excited going outside, seeing Sneaker nervous since she did not want to make her ear worse, making Yoko sigh hugging her, feeling her shaky.

"Hey, you can have fun in the snow, just wear that furry Russian hat, you like." she told her.

"Yeah, being in snow"Spasibo, comrade as that is a good idea." Sneaker told her.

She was putting on the furry Russian hat that Nadya had given her, which she loved wearing but was grabbing her sled going outside, grinning which stunned the kids making Jareth get it, because Sneaker got homesick, just like her dad and at the minute, she and her dad could not go visit their family, because Kermit and Nadya thought that Sneaker needed a stable life.

"Yeah, being in snow makes me think of home, since I miss it, and being aroubd my uncles." Sneaker told them.

"Yeah, I figured, since you love wearing your furry hat a lot." Jareth told her.

"Ja, as dad and I were talking to our uncles on Skype." Sneaker replied to him hugging him.

Kermit and the others smirked, as they knew that Sneaker was in a good mood, guessing that she had been missing Siberia, along with Constantine since he was wearing a furry Russian hat too, like Sneaker.


	120. Learning More About Deadly

"Woah, you hired a half pipe in the studio, without Incle buzzkill knowing?" Sneaker asked.

"Yeah, it was uncle Dudley's idea, as we skateboard all the time here, so this was a way we can have a compromise, like indoor jungle gym." Jareth told her.

"What the heck, Sneaker did you buy a half pipe?" Kermit asked surprised.

"Nope, this was all uncle Dudley, since you get annoyed, when we skateboard in the halls." Sneaker told him, while doing stunts plus their younger cousins were impressed by this.

"Can we try, please?" Yaga asked, seeing Sneaker nod, because her younger sister knew how to skateboard seeing Kermit stop the other kids from trying it, because he didn't want them to get hurt.

"Aww, you're no fun, as the big kids are doing it!" Jane said.

"Your dad would flip, if you and your sister got hurt." Kermit told her.

"We're in first grade, we're big now!" Sumi said, seeing Suki agree.

They were skateboarding and having fun making the adults impressed, especially since Sneaker was like Tomy Hawk, or an amphibian version, making Constantine grin, recording it for Gulag TV, her blog.

"We shoukd use this, as an outlet for her since she is spirited." Kermit told him.

He knew that his little thief was being awesome, and very talented so was using it to help his little thief calm down, since she got excited or upset easy like him, which was alright, knowing Kermit was probably going to get rid of the half pipe sighing, and was letting her be.

"Oh yeah, we're so awesome, you know?" Yoko told them, seeing Sneaker agree.

She hoped things woukd be like this a lot, where it was like one wild party, with her family making Sam sigh at her because she was the life of the party, and she didn't know it going to the morning meeting, seeing Kermit sigh.

"Dudley, what on earth made you get a half pipe, as Sneaker might turn this place into a skate park?" he asked.

"Well you were annoyed they were skateboarding in the hallways, so I figured that a half pipe was a better idea." Dudley told him, seeing the adults nod, because it was keeping Sneaker out of their hair, so to speak.

"We shoukd let them be, you know?" Scooter told them.

They noticed what looked like a fort in the rafters, making Dudley sigh, face palming knowing who made the fort, Deadly as sometimes, he hung out there like at the Muppet Theatre, being the mysterious lodger, which he and Piggy knew about.

"Whoa, did my dad do that, because it's awesome?" Sneaker asked, seeing Kermit shake his head.

"No, Deadly did, like when he lived in the Muppet Theatre, which nobody knew, until now." he said.

"Why did my dad live in the rafters, and didn't you help or feed him?" Jareth asked stunned, as Dudley sighed.

"Yeah, Deadly didn't have a hone, and he did not want to live on the streets, so he snuck into the Muppet Theatre, and made a fort in the rafters, and I woukd bring him food, and look out for him, I still am but I fear he's living in the rafters again." Dudley said.

"But he doesn't have to, he has a home with you, and Piggy!" Jareth said, surprised by how his dad was doing wanting to help him feel better.

"Jareth, this is a grown up matter, you don't worry alright?" Dudley said to his nephew.

"Hey, it's alright, Dudley and your dad are brothers, family so he'll make sure your dad is alright." Sneaker assured him, hugging him.

Deadly was surprised by his son's reaction, as he was living somewhat in the rafters of the studio, but he didn't want to bother Dudley and Piggy sighing while eating chocolate, which sustained him and Dudley being dragons.

Dudley sighed, knowing Deadly was up there, but he had a home now, and a family with him and Piggy, Pkus Suki and Sumi loved him being their Incle, despite the fact he tried eating some of Piggy's jewellery but sighed.


	121. Creating Their Own Hangout

"We need to make our own hangout, lije unclevDeadly!" Sneaker told her

"Sneaker, Incle Kermit won't let us build a fort n the rafters!" Sora told her.

"He doesn't have to know?" Sneaker said, seeing Jareth quiet.

Some kids in school were being jerks to the dragon boy, but too shy to ask for help, or tell his dad or uncle, making Sneaker worry, because he was always ready to help, so wanted to know what bothered him.

"Some jerks have been bothering me, like making fun and pulling my tail." Jareth admitted.

"Not cool, as your tail is the most Snuggly part of you." Sneaker told him, hugging him.

"Thanks, but maybe you could be his bodyguard, as you're pretty tough and scare kids." Yoko told him.

Sneaker liked that idea, as she loved kicking butt and taking names, making Jareth chuckle, knowing that Constantine woukd be proud, along with Deadly.

"Okay, now let's go make that hangout!" Sneaker said, pumped up making them chuckle, Fibding an empty room, filled with cool stuff like a jukebox and a mini bar, giving them ideas.

"I think we foubd our hangout spot." R.J told them.

"Yep, but let's not tell the adults, just in case." Jareth said, as Sneaker nodded but skateboarding making Yoko chuckle at her mischievous cousin.

"You have a point, good thinking, but this place is gonna rock." Zeus told them.

They were hearing the adults call them, for dinner as they were keeping their new hangout, seeing Sneaker skateboarding using the half pipe and doing stunts, impressing the adults and the younger kids, plus it was keeping her out of trouble, but Kermit guessed that she practised at school, through the halls.

"Yeah, our principal is impressed by her skateboarding too, like the kids in our class." Yoko told her dad.

"Yeah, but we can use this to keep her energy in check." Sam told him.

Constantine nodded, as he knew Sneaker sometimes recorded her stunts for Gulag TV and knew she was like an amphibian Tony Hawk, seeing her drinking soda which was fuelling her energy, making her cousins chuckle but the adults nervous, since Sneaker also had her Nerf gun, making Constantine grin.

She was firing foam darts at empty soda cans, hitting them impressing Kermit as it was harmless, but was letting her be because she was just being calm, which was good seeing Deadly practising magic, impressing the kids, but made Jareth proud of his dad, getting an idea on how to deal with bullies, by using his magic.

"Very clever, as you coukd hex them, you know?" Sneaker said to him.

"I just want to get them off my back, alright?" he told her.

Deadly was curious but surprised his son was being picked on, so happy he was going to use magic on them, to make them leave him alone, seeing Dudley grin, relieved his nephew wasn't fighting to make these kids leave him alone.

"That's more Sneaker's thing, but yeah since I'm a dragon you know?" Jareth said, eating Hershey's.

* * *

"Where did you get that couch, Sneaker?" Zeus told Sneaker.

"I found it on a kerb, so it is perfect for our hangout." Sneaker told him, making a soda cocktail.

Jareth was chuckling seeing her hopped up, which was not a good idea for the adults, seeing her skateboarding like a Gren blur, making their cousins chuckle seeing the adults sigh.

"Hurricane Sneaker is on the loose, comrades!" Constantine said chuckling.

They were seeing her crash out, from soda making the adults get it, because she was full of energy, plus they knew school wiped the kids out of energy but after having a snack helped.

Deadly was impressed, by how Jareth handled those jerks that were picking on him, using his magic to stun them.


	122. Trying To Impress A Boy

"Wow, Sora's in love, and does Uncle Sam know?" Yoko said.

"Yep, on an eagle boy that moved here, but she's shy and thinks she's boring." Jareth said.

Sneaker and Yoko saw Sora in a disguise, making Sneaker giggle, since it had been her idea, that she'd told Sora to do, making Jareth chuckle high fiving Sneaker.

"What if the kid figures out, that Shaka's a lie?" Zeus said, after R.J had told him.

The Muppet Kids were at their usual table in the lunch room, but hanging out and talking seeing Sora disguised as Shaka, the alter ego she'd created, to jet Alex to notice her, making Yoko unsure this was a good idea.

"He-lo, she thinks she's like her dad, so she thinks Alex won't notice Sora." Sneaker told them, drinking soda, but belching making some of the other kids in their grade chuckle hysterically.

Jareth was relieved that Sneaker never did that, to get his attention, and guessed maybe Janice and Sam, or Sora's uncle Jean can talk to Sora but saw Sneaker skateboarding circles in the pkaygroubd giving Sora an idea.

* * *

Sam was surprised, seeing Sora dressed like a rock chick, with a cast on her wing wondering what was going on, when she and the other kids came to the studio after school, as the other kids chuckled, but Sneaker was fixing her skateboard after Sora had borrowed it, to impress Alex.

"She broke her wing skateboarding, to impress a boy at school." Sneaker blurted, in her normal way.

"What, what kind of boy, human or like us?" Sam asked frantic, as he knew this woukd happen one day making Jean curious, about his nieve's antics.

"His name is Alex, and he's an eagle but very smart, and sweet." Sora replied.

"I see, but why are you dressed like a weirdo, if you like this boy?" Sam asked her.

"Because I thought he wouldn't notice me, or think I'm like you, so I pretended to be somebody else." Sora explained to him, making him get it, as it was like him with Janice, so understood his eldest daughter's antics, explaining this was natural, and her cousins woukd feel the same way, like Jareth and Sneaker.

"Thanks dad, ad shoukd tell Alex, and hope he gets it." Sora told him.

The adults were relieved, as Sneaker had explained what had happened, but Kermit was happy, with how Sora handled things but we're seeing them hanging out, as well as the younger kids.

Janice saw Sam quiet, guessing that he was concerned about Sora starting to date boys, hugging him which was helping him relax, letting loose because they were kids, and these things happened making Sam get it.


	123. Having Fun During A Storm

"Whoa, it's pretty stormy out there, you know?" Kermit said.

"Hey, it's still Winter, but yeah you have a point." Cobstantine said.

"Uncle Constantine, the storm's not gonna blow the studio down, right?" Jareth said.

It was January but still Winter, but it was pretty windy outside right now, plus on the news, it said a big storm was coming but it had the kids curious and a little scared, but trying to hide it.

"No, so don't worry." Dudley assured his nephew.

Deadly had already created a protective force field around the studio, in case this big storm did end up doing major damage seeing Sneaker get it as she was used to snow storms.

"The worst case thing, is the power going out." she told him.

"Yes, as I like the dark, but Jareth kind of doesn't, if you know what I mean." Deadly told her.

"Aww, it's cool, but he is jumpy already, about the storm." Sneaker replied.

She was just watching what was going on, since what was going on was pretty cool but grabbing flashlights so she and her cousins coukd make shadows using them, making Constantine chuckle, in case the power went out but Deadly was becoming excited, making Dudley roll his purple eyes.

"Deadly, don't get too carried away if that does happen, alright?" he told him.

But later, while the kids were hanging out and playing, the power went out making them impressed, but the younger kids were scared of the dark, as the older kids needed to distract them, until the lights came back on.

Sneaker then remembered that she had brought flash lights, giving them ideas, making shadow puppets, and we're having fun unaware that Deadly wanted to have fun with them, making things a little bit mischievous stunning the younger kids, thinking the studio was haunted, making Jareth shake his head.

"Stay here, alright?" he said, leaving them.

He foubd his dad goofing around, and sighed making Deadly confused, at this.

"Dad, take it easy, "We could pretend to be ghostbusters, as as you're freaking out the younger kids." Jareth told him.

"Was your dad pulling pranks, with the power gone put?" Dudley asked.

Jareth was nodding, as he was explaining what his dad had been doing making Dudley get it, hoping that the older kids could help them cool down but Sneaker thought of pranking Deadly, makijg Jareth curious, to what kind of prank.

"We could pretend, to be ghostbusters, that would freak him." Sneaker told him.

The younger kids wanted to help too, and they were dressing like ghostbusters, wielding Nerf guns, with Sneaker and mamimg the adults guess they were playing dress up.

Deadly wondered what the heck they were doing, firing Nerf guns at him, making the younger kids giggle.


	124. Slushie Rush

Jareth and Sneaker were going to the local store as they had some money left over from their allowance, but thirsty from the heat and going inside finding the slushie machine giving Sneaker a mischievous idea whispering to Jareth making the light blue skinned dragon boy, making him chuckle at this.

He watched as she was making one which was full of syrup, making Jareth giggle, knowing the adults would be surprised, if Sneaker was hyped up seeing her drink but her pupils shrank, and she was becoming very jittery making Jareth chuckle.

"Uncle zKermit is so gonna be surprised, when he finds out." Jareth said to her seeing her run off like a green blur making him go get the others making Yoko and the other kids wonder what was going on, impressed that Sneaker had drank a slushie made entirely of syrup.

"It was her idea, guys, and she took off, like the Flash." Jareth said, making Sora impressed.

"We should go find her, before anything happens to her, you know what uncle Constantine is like." Zeus told him.

They were leaving the studio, and found Sneaker at the arcade playing five different games at once, impressing them wondering what was in that slushie she'd drank, seeing Sora smell her breath, smelling sugar off Sneaker's breath.

"Holy cow, she made a slushie out of syrup!" Sora said to them.

The other kids were impressed, by what Sneaker did hoping that Kermit would not flip out, and yell at her.

* * *

"Holy crud, she made herself a slushie entirely of syrup?" Kermit asked

"Yep, we thought it was a good idea earlier, uncle." Jareth said.

"Woah, the little thief is partied out, dudes!" Janive said.

It was later that day, and Kermit was tending to a very tired Sneaker, after the other kids had brought her back to the studio, and had explained to him that Sneaker had drank a slushie made of syrup and went on an insane sugar bender, which surprised zKermit and had amused Constantine who was also helping tend to Sneaker, hoping that she was alright.

"Aww, I'm pleased that you did that sweetie fly, but you need to rest." he said softly.

Yoko and the other kids were worrying about Sneaker, because she was not feeling so good, after that slushie.

They were seeing Sneaker whimper, as her belly hurt from drinking it making Jareth feel bad, wishing he had stopped her from making that slushie, but he knew Sneaker was a very determined tadpole, so would learn from this, seeing her asleep.

"She will feel better, right?" Jareth asked seeing Kermit nod in reply.

"She just needs help, to make better decisions, you know?" Kermit replied.

Later that evening, Sneaker began to stir, but felt a little hungry, relieving Constantine, as he had heard from the other kids, what Sneaker had done when hyper and found it hilarious seeing her eat.


	125. Preparing For Halloween

_I wonder what's up with Deadly, as he sounds irritated, like uncle buzzkill is kicking him out of his attic, oh boy._

It was the middle of October, and the zMuppet Kids were very excited because Halloween was coming up soon meaning tricks and treats, but they could hear annoyed growls making them guess that Deadly was in a bad mood, making Sneaker curious hoping Deadly would pull mischief making her cousins get it.

"Let's go see why my dad is grumpy, because maybe we can help." Jareth told them.

They found Deadly in the break room sitting on the floor playing with D.J his pet dragon cub that Constantine had given him, for becoming king Ov the Labyrinth, seeing the dragon cub happy seeing Jareth making Deadly grin.

"Hey uncle Deadly, you alright, why so grumpy?" Sneaker blurted out, making the infamous Phantom of the Muppets sigh because he just wanted to be in his attic which was safe and cosy, making Jareth get it hugging him.

"Why can't those idiots get, that my attic is important to me, like their precious theatre, which Dudley and I saved?" Deadly said making the kids curious, remembering their parents and uncles had used a telethon to save their old theatre, making Deadly sigh because he knew who really saved the theatre.

"They never wondered how Tex got that concussion, which changed him, which was caused by Dudley." Deadly said making the kids, even Jareth impressed yet curious about this.

"How did this happen, uncle?" Sora asked curious making Deadly grin.

"Okay, so apparently there was an oil well in the theatre that your foljs had no clue about, so Tex wanted it as humans consider that stuff gold which I don't get so he wanted it, but Kermit woukdn't so Tex got Dudley to help by threatening to tell the world that he and me are dragons, so was pushing him around, until he had enough, which was when the telethon was happening, so pushed Tex off the antenna, which put him in a body cast, and one hevk of a concussion which turned him from bad to good." Deadly expkained.

The kids were very impressed, after hearing that, hoping maybe Dudley could help Deadly keep his attic, but Sneaker had gotten her webbed hands on a t-shirt cannon putting spider web decorations in it, firingthemeverywhere, making her cousins giggle because it was funny,knowing the adults especially Kermit were going to yell or shout.

"I don't care, as I wanna have fun, you know?" Sneaker told them seeing Deadly grin at the Chibby but mischievous female tadpole's antics, deciding to just be himself, making the kids agree since they knew he was pretty cool, from the stories the adults told seeing him pulling antics and decorating for Halloween how he wanted, not how Kermit wanted seeing the kids,especially Sneaker helping.

"Guys it's cool you're getting into the Halloween spirit, but let's calm down." Kermit told them, seeing Deadly snarl making him flinch a little leaving them be, plus Deadly knew that he and his phantom friends would be having fun on Halloween night, plus Deadly was also going to be with Constantine too, having mischief, sighing.


	126. Rescuing A Lost Toy

"What's wrong with your dad, he's grumpier than uncle Constantine!" Sora said to Jareth.

"He's tired alright, plus he can't sleep, unless he has his favourite thing, that Grandpa Jareth gave him, a long time ago." Jareth replied to his cousins.

It was nearly New Year's Eve and the kids had a good Christmas, but right now, Deadly was looking for something, his plush dragon that Jareth had made when he was little, and without it, he did not want to sleep and too embarrassed to ask the otjers,if they'd seen it making Sneaker get it, after he told her.

"We'll find Scales, don't worry, as I would be the same, if I lost Baba." she replied.

The other kids got it, after Sneaker told them, remembering tnere had been a toy drive, and Kermit had foubd a lot of old toys hoping he had not donated them yet, or the adults would have a very angry Phantom of the Muppets to deal with, seeing the bags that were supposed to be donated, using her thief skills to find Scales, taking him, before Kermit saw.

"Now my dad can sleep, now you rescued Scales, as he is important to my dad." Jareth told her.

"It was nothing, but let's get him to your dad, before the adults see." Sneaker said.

They were climbing up into the attic where Deadly hung out, but was trying to sleep, finding it hard to, so surprised that Jareth had foubd Scales hugging him gently, making both Jareth and Sneaker grin, as Jareth explained that Sneaker had found Scales, in one of the sacks of toys that the adults were donating, making him growl.

"Relax dad, you got Scales back, nobody's taking him from you, but sleep." Jareth said hearing him yawn.

* * *

"Wait, you saw Sneaker doing something to those bags, but what?" Kermit asked Robin.

"I don't know uncle, ask her as I'm too scared to, in case she beats me up." Robin replied.

It was later that day in the studio, and the adults were about to donate the bags of toys, until Robn had told Kermit about Sneaker rifling through the bags, making the adults unsure, making Jareth annoyed at Robin, yanking him to cone with him, making the male tadpole nervous.

"Sneaker wasn't stealing any toys, she was helping my dad look for a lost toy of his, that he can't sleep without." the dragon boy told him making him get it,hearing growl like snores from the attic, guessing Deadly was asleep.

"Go tell your uncle, as Sneaker was doing something good, not bad." Jareth said sounding like Deadly.

Kermit was surprisec along with the adults, after Robin to,d him what Sneaker had did, making Sneaker happy that Jareth had helped her out, defending her.

"Just leave me be, alright uncle buzzkill!" Sneaker said to Kermit, making him sigh going with the others, hoping she would calm down after a bit plus Jareth would help her calm down.


	127. Mento Reaction

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of tne stories and hope you like, Tnanks to tnat reviewer but Sneaker is Constantine's kid but not evil, just mischievous and loyal to her cousins, we'll have to wait and see what path she chooses when she grows up._**

 ** _Speaking of that, this one involves Mentos, Come and a chemical reaction of mischief, as Sneaker takes a homework assignment to creative proportions which Sam and tne other adults are hopping mad about so her cousins try to help smooth things over._**

* * *

 _What's her problem, doing stuff like that, making all the soda in tne studio explode using Mentos?_

 _She needs to clean up her act, or she'll end up in jail, like het dad!_

"Sneaker you alright, as what happened was harmless, and a lot of kids do that, put Mentis in Coke and enjoy the reaction, you know?" Yoko told Sneaker while they and the other kids were just hanging out.

Apparently during an assignment for Science which involved Mentos and Coke but about chemical reactions, Sneaker had done hers, by putting Mentos in all the soda in tne studio fridges in tne break room, causing one heck of a chemical reaction besides one heck of a mess, which had brought the adults there plus Sam had gotten drenched in soda.

"I guess so, but I was just being myself, which the adults don't get, except for my dad and Uncle Deadly, Tney're cool." tne chubby but mischievous tadpole said, unaware that Jareth had heard, so was going to cool things down, by explaining to tne adults about their science homework.

"That won't work, they were pretty mad at what happened." Sneaker said softly.

"But it was cool, and tne teacher will be impressed, when you show her tomorrow." Sora said surprising Sneaker.

Right now, Jareth was telling the adults why Sneaker had did that, impressing Constantine who was eavesdropping, amused by what his little thief had done, knowing she was a kid, so kids made mistakes but this one was harmless,hoping Sneaker was alright, unaware some of the afults had said harsh things to her.

"Woah Yoko, what's wrong, where's the fire?" Kermit asked his daughter.

"Sneaker, we can't find her, she might have ran away, because you and our uncles over reacted to her doing homework, so we need to find her." she told him, making Constantine get it, going to find his little thief, knowing all the places she hung out at.

* * *

Constantine and Nadya were relieved, going home and finding Sneaker in her room, hugging her feeling she was shaky knowing what had happened had made her have a panic attack, plus had talked to Kermit and the others before going to find her.

"Ohhh it's alright sweetie fly, your cousins explained to your uncles, about the soda thing." Nadya told her stroking her long lime green hair seeing she was in pyjamas but doing art stuff so we're letting her be, knowing she just needed to calm down plus Sora had told her a funny story, about when Tneir uncles and her dad had a party in the jungle, and her dad had gotten pretty drunk.

"You alright, Sneaker, you've been quiet all night?" Sneaker heard her pet turtle, Jett ask.

"I was just thinking, after earlier, as I was just doing homework, while having fun at the same time, maybe I shouldn't go to the studio for a while, at least until things cool down, since the adults think I'm just bad like my dad." Sneaker told him.

"Sure you're spirited, but you are loyal to your friends, and brave, but deep down, you are good, I can see it." Jett told her making her smile a little seeing it was four or five in tne morning, knowing she would be too sleepy to go to school later..

Later the next day, the other Muppetkids saw that Sneaker was not in class making them worried, remembering last night, so Jareth would go check on her later, but she was not at the studio either, making them concerned, hoping she was alright making Jareth go see if Sneaker was alright, since things were too quiet without her there.

Later the light blue scaled dragon boy was flying to Sneaker's house, as he knew the way, since he and the other kids spent a lot of time there seeing her on the couch in tne living room sleeping, making him grin, and his cheeks go pink which was normal around her.

"Hey Jareth, I guess you were wondering where Sneaker was, eh?" Constantine said, seeing him nod, knowing that he cared very deeply about Sneaker, explaining she had been upset about how the adults had over reacted to her science project which had made her have a panic attack, plus decided not to go to the studio for a while.

"She wasn't doing anything bad, just putting Mentos in Coke." Jareth said.

"I know, but you are like your dad a little, seeing good in Sneaker." Constantine said.

Sneaker wondered what was going on, waking up a bit after, surprised seeing Jareth hugging him, making him grin because he and the others missed her making her get it, saying she did not want to get him in trouble.

"My dad is tne Phantom of the Muppets, who always gets into trouble, like scaring peopke, but I get it." Jareth said kissing her making her go pink


	128. Ice Cream Makes Everybody Happy

Sora sighed as when she and her cousins returned to school, she would be in the advanced program which her dad was bragging about to the adults, including her uncle Mighty, which made the blue feathered youngster embarrassed making her cousins get it knowing that ice cream made everybody happy, not just kids plus there was an ice cream maker as Sneaker led the way.

In the kitchen, they found the ice cream maker, along with sprinkles, and other things including bowls, plus Jareth was using his fire breath to make the fudge hot for the sundaes, hoping that the smoke alarms would not go off.

"Fire in the hole, hehe." Sneaker joked,making her cousins laugh, even Sora because she needed help loosening up because her dad bragging about her being in the advanced program had put pressure on her, plus they would not be in the same grade making them get it.

"Let's not think about it, let's just have fun, you know?" Sneaker told her, as Kermit noticed they were being quiet, so had went to check on them, impressed by what they were doing, to help loosen Sora up, seeing the kids nod in reply.

"Yeah, her dad is bragging, about things, that is making Sora bummed." Yoko told her dad.

"Too bad the adults could not have another party in the jungle, tnen Sora's dad would get drunk, I could video it,using it as blackmail." Sneaker said making tnem get it, seeing the sundaes were done, digging in.

"Ohhj yeah, that's the good stuff, hehehe." Sneaker said, as her growing belly was happy, making the other kids giggle,including Sora since this was helping her loosen up plus her parents were throwing a party to celebrate getting into the advanced program which made her sigh, making her cousins get it.

"Yeah, p,us Jane and June got good report cards, and dad is not making a big deal about that." Sora yelled, unaware that her dad had heard her rant, feeling bad ad surprised that she had blown up emotionally, guessing he had put pressure on het. so was leaving her be to calm down, making Janice along with the Electric Mayhem get it.

"I told you Sora would blow up emotionally, if Sam madeca big deal about the advanced program thing." Floyd told her.

Sam was getting it, but hoped that she would calm down guessing her cousins would help, so would talk to her later about it, seeing Janice get it, but would talk to Sora about it.

* * *

Sora was in her room reading a fantasy book, as she was calming down after blowing her top just like Sam, when he got stressed by the other Muppets, hearing knocking on her door, as she told whoever it was to come in, seeing Janice.

"Hey star beam, I heard you blew your top, about the news, eh?" Janice said to her, sitting on the bed beside her making the blue feathered youngster sigh, explaining that her dad had been bragging, about her being in the advanced program.

"Your dad is just very proud of you, as not many of your cousins did what you did." Janice told her, making Sora get it but was sort of excited for the party on Saturday.

A few days later it was Saturday, the day of the party and Sora was getting ready for the party, along with Jane and June who were very excited hoping their big sister was alright, and saw her rip tne hinges off her bedroom door, guessing in excitement had used her super strength which they thought was awesome, every time that happened.

"Oops, but I got this." Sora said as she put her door back on it's hinges, going downstairs, making Jane and June follow, hoping more super antics would happen, as they liked their big sister being Super Eagle, so was going into the kitchen seeing their dad had made pancakes, making them happy, plus they were setting up for the party.

"You alright, Sora?" Sam asked, as she nodded feeling her phone buzz, seeing it was Sneaker wondering what was going on, hearing that Jareth now had super powers impressing Sora, guessing Sneaker was enjoying that, hanging up enjoying the day.


	129. Being True To Herself

Sneaker sighed as she was in her room, because her uncle's had been worried about her antics, since she and her best goblin friend, Crystal had been planning treasure hunting which upset the female tadpole as she loved being herself plus Jareth her dragon prince along with her cousins thought she was awesome, yet the adults didn't agree except for her dad and Deadly.

 _You alright, did you get in trouble, because we were treasure hunting, but you're awesome, plus we need to set ourselves free, you know?_

"What does that mean, comrade, I am curious now?" Sneaker asked the magenta furred goblin girl.

 _It means doing what you want, and not giving a dang about what we love, just being ourselves, like the awesome thief in training you are, as you always find adventures for us._

Sneaker guessed this was true, feeling inspired, by Crystal's words just as her dad entered, with snacks because he knew that her uncle's had yelled at her, just because she and Crystal had been having fun, plus had taken a ship, that Crystal had boosted with her magic.

"Sweetie fly it's alright, as they were wrong to yell at you, for this." Constantine told her.

She knew that she brought adventure into her cousins's lives, even if the adults didn't see things her way, plus saw Kade here wondering what was wrong with Sneaker, hearing her tell her, making her sigh.

"That's not fair, as you're awesome, and should just be yourself no matter what anybody, not even your lame uncle." Kade told her making Sneaker agree, as they were hanging out making Constantine happy, because he hated when zKermit and the other adults did this to his chubby little thief, because she was her own kid.

He was leaving her be, plus Kade and Sneaker had left, but going to prank Kermit making Constantine chuckle, as he knew Kermit would blow his top, letting her be, going to take an nap because he had been out all night, heisting which Sneakerva got seeing her cousins relieved that Sneaker was feeling better, feeling like causing mischief making the adults nervous, because Sneaker was pretty wild.

"Just relax, as she is just being herself." Jareth replied to them.

Deadly agreed, as he knew that Sneaker was trying to be true to herself, yet the adults in her life were always in her way, telling her that they wanted her to be something, that she was not, plus he never put that kind of pressure on Jareth hoping that Constantine was teaching Sneaker to ignore what others said.

"Hehe, eat cupcakes, buzzkills!" Sneaker said, throwing cupcakes at her uncle's.

"Sneaker, not funny as cupcakes are for eating, not throwing!" Sam said.

Constantine chuckled at this, as his little thief was just being herself, so hated that the others were always trying to make her change her ways among other things, so was letting her be.


	130. An New Addition In ThevStudio

"Wow, there's a raven here, but she's probably friends with your dad." Sneaker said.

"You could say that, this is Imelda, she's going to be helping us." Deadly said.

"Cool, but we got stuff to do, mischief to cause you know?" Jareth said to his dad.

It was the New Year and things were going good, plus Sneaker was not in school since the principal felt it was safer for everybody including the teacher, which made the female tadpole grin plus she was doing skate stuff, besides mischief and thief things, but an new person in the studio made her freeze up having her hood of her cloak up.

"Sneaker just takes her time, getting used to new people, alright?" Deadly told Imelda making her get it seeing Sneaker go off on her own, making Kermit sigh, shaking his head in case Sneaker pulled Constantine annoyed.

"Just leave her be, as things are a little crazy, like Kokoro wanting her, to live in Siberia." he told him, unaware that Sora had just heard needing to tell the other kids guessing it was why Sneaker was acting weird, guessing they were at the fort.

"Whoa, your mom wants you, to live with her?" Jareth asked Sneaker.

"Yeah, but I don't want to, I am happier here, but just unsure about Imelda." Sneaker replied to them, mak"ing them get it but were sensing that Sneaker's shyness was affecting her, hearing Imelda calling for them, seeing Sneaker wearing ear defenders which the other kids knew about but Kermit sighed, knowing mischief was afoot, making Constantine grin.

* * *

Sneaker giggled, as Jareth was being like his dad, scaring the adults, but she was helping him with his mischief, plus had put laxatives in Kermit's coffee, making the adults sigh, knowing who was behind this, making Imelda curious because being new here, she was not used to things yet foubd it amusing because it was like Deadly, going to see if they were alright making the other kids worry.

"I think I can handle thimgs, but thanks, as we're becoming friends." she assured them, going to find both Jareth and Sneaker not letting the others know she had magic, as her black feathers became more co,ourful makijg her grin seeing herself in the mirror.

"Holy cow, you're one of those spirit creatures from Dad's book!" Jareth said, seeing Sneaker in awe at all the co"our's as she loved art making Imelda chuckle at both their reactions, since they were the only ones that knew making Jareth wonder something.

"I'm your dad's spurit creature, but hidden in plain sight, but this is our little secret, alright, as the others would freak if they knew, you two can keep a secret, right?" Imelda told them, seeing Sneaker nod along with Jareth guessing Sneaker might want to draw or paint something involving this, making Imelda smile.

"I see no harm in that, but maybe we shoukd calm down, alright?" she replied as they were calming down making the adults and their cousins wonder what Imelda had did, to get them to stop, making her grin seeing Sneaker sketching knowing what it was, after what they had been talking about.


	131. The New Kid In ThevGroup

"Whoa, so that's Animal's sister, she isn't what I expected." Jareth said.

"Weren't you listening to uncle buzzkill, she's smart, remember?" Sneaker said.

"Yeah, but needs help with making friends, you know?" Yoko said.

"Umm, can I talk to you kids?" Janice said to them, seeing them nod.

"Tiki's new here and not used to kids, well kids like her, so it's cool if she hangs with you guys?" Janice replied.

It was nearly March, and Spring Break, plus Animal's kid sister, Tiki had came to stay with him, so living with Jim and the Electric Mayhem, which Kermit had said to everybody including the kids, but Sneaker knew it was more Jareth, R.J, Yoko and Zeus that Janice wanted to befriend Tiki, not her hopping away, making Jareth sigh.

"Sure we can, mom it'll be fun." Sora said, as the other kids nodded in agreement.

"Let's show her around, and then I need to find Sneaker, as Tiki being here and the new kid might have freaked her out." Jareth told them, seeing them agree because maybe, Tiki might find Sneaker awesome like they did, seeing Tiki join them, feeling shy, reminding them of Sneaker hearing explosions from Deadly's secret workshop or Bunsen's lab guessing Sneaker was blowing off steam.

"So, are you getting settled in alright, like with your big brother?" Sora asked Tiki.

"Yeah, but just taking my time here, plus other kids don't like me, or think I belong in the zoo." Tiki said.

"We don't think that, plus we're pretty friendly here." Yoko assured her, hearing music, making Tiki smile.

"My brother and his friends must be jamming, they had a show last night." she told them.

"Wait, they let you stay up, and go with them?" R.J asked her seeing Tiki nod.

They were bonding already, having fun, plus Sneaker would love Tiki since they liked art, had energy and spirited, but loyal along with beingbshy, making Tiki curious about Sneaker, hoping she could meet her, making the other kids grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sneaker was in Bunsen's lab testing out his super suits, blowing off steam and having fun at the same time because she knew that Tiki would not like her the second she met her, seeing Jareth appear using his magic, impressed that Bunsen let her try out his tech, making her breathe deeply, hearing Jareth tell her, that Tiki wanted to meet her.

"Yeah right, she's gonna hate me the second she meets me, you know?" Sneaker replied as blasts of magic unleashed from the gloves of the super suit she was wearing, loving it keeping it on which Bunsen did not mind.

"Maybe she won't, as we kind of already told Tiki about you, no reason to flip out." Jareth replied.

Sneaker was going with him, but pulling a little mischief using the super suit, chuckling hysterically, since she loved when Deadly let out one of his manical laughs, hearing one from where he was, curious about what it was about this time, making Jareth sigh, saying his dad had been making new spells seeing a grin cross Sneaker's chubby face, hearing laughter, guessing it was Tiki and their cousins.

"Woah, how did you get your hands, on a super suit?" Zeus asked excited, as Sneaker grinned.

"Bunsen let me have it, because I helped him with stuff, but you like the new kid?" Sneaker said.

"Tiki's fun, just like you, but we get it, that new people make you nuts." Yoko told her.

Tiki was understanding that, hoping Sneaker would want to play too, making her unsure, running off making the kids surprised seeing Kermit there, hearing them explain, making him get it knowing Sneaker needed help with social skills, making Jareth nervous, knowing what he was thinking, knowing it would make Sneaker anxious so went to warn her.


	132. Using A Charge Card

"Wow, you foubd Kermit's charge card, let's buyba lot of stuff!" Sneaker said.

"Yes, as you like EBay, and can buy your cousins stuff, especially Jareth." Constantine said.

"Da, this should be fun, bit don't let Uncle Turkey know." Sneaker said meaning Sam.

It was now March and Spring Break was coming up, making Sneaker and her cousins excited, plus Sneaker was planning epic mischief and her dad getting his hands on her uncle's charge card was a good start, going onto EBay bidding on stuff for herself, as well as her cousins, knowing they would be surprised, when they saw what she'd bought.

"Ohhh yeah, it's good to be bad frog, you know?" Sneaker said, drinking a soda cocktail including Dr Pepper, Coke and ice tea which her dad thought creative, putting the card back on Kermit's desk before anybody noticed, knowing this would be fun, knowing Kermit would flip out.

"Hey where were you, and you made an intresting cocktail, but being mischievous, right?" Jareth said seeing Sneaker grin.

"Yep, but it's going to be awesome, I can tell you that." Sneaker replied going with him.

The next day, Kermit was stunned seeing lots of packages, full of stuff the kids would enjoy like skateboards among other things, knowing very well, that Sneaker was behind this, sighing letting them keep the stuff.

"How did you even pay for most of this?" Sora asked, seeing Sneaker change the subject, which Jareth got as he knew that Sneaker and her dad had used Kermit's charge card and had a bidding spree on EBay, making Yoko impressed, knowing the adults would freak if they knew, seeing Sneaker wearing Bejeweled sunglasses.

"Geez, just relax, enjoy it." she said making the otjers agree, plus they were having too much fun.

* * *

Kermit knew that Constantine had used his charge card, then he and Sneaker had a shopping spree online sighing, because Sneaker was justva kid, but Constantine was in big trouble, hearing the kids driving dirt bikes and staging a demolition derby which Sneaker was filming forvGulag TV impressing the adults, while Sam was shocked.

"Best idea ever for Gulag TV, comrades!" Sneaker said, making Kermit impressed by Sneaker, hoping that was the only crazy stunt she'd planned for today, since he was stressed seeing a fun fair outside the studio.

"I didn't buy it, honest!" Sneaker told him, seeing Deadly had, making the adults and kids excited having fun, while Kermit stomped inside, making Constantine grin wickedly while having fun.

"I think we drove uncle Kermit too far, you know?" Sneaker said to him.

"He's more mad at me and your dad, because we can have fun." Deadly told her.

Later Kermit was feeling much calmer, relieving everybody, Pkus Piggy was impressed with what had happened wishing she had thought of doing that a lg time ago, seeing Sneaker on the indoor half pipe, doing stunts along with the other kids knowing she was staying out of the way, until things calmed down


	133. Planning A Party

Jareth grinned, as the Soring Dance was coming up at school, making him, and his cousins excited except for Sneaker who was not allowed to set foot on school premises for a while as she wanted to dance with Jareth hiding that from them which only Jareth being a dragon coukd sense, like Deadly coukd when Piggy was upset.

 _Maybe we could have our own dance here, since Sneaker and I love to hang out, when we're at social functions so can talk to Uncle Kermit about it, or even better, ask my dad if we can have it, at our castle._

"Jareth, what're you thinking about?" Sora asked the young male dragon, hearing him expkain, making the other kids get it impressed by his thinking, so we're planning, plus Sneaker's pal, Kade was here so she and Sneaker were having fun so Yoko and the others were going to ask their uncle's, about this.

"I think that's a great idea, as Piggy was also asking about this." Kermit said making the kids high five, wanting to find Sneaker so they could tell her, seeing her and Kade with Nerf guns telling her, making the chubby yet mischievous female tadpole confused, because she was banned from school.

"Nope we're having our own party here, Uncle Kermit just said so." Yoko told her, making her excited for this because she loved being with her cousins but moreso Jareth making Kade curious, as Yoko explained to the female raccoon kit making her get it because it was cute seeing Sneaker nod, going to get snacks hopping off.

"We should start planning, you know?" Sora told them, seeing the others nod.

* * *

A few days later, Sneaker was in her room going through her closet, looking for the perfect dress to wear for the party, as it was that night making both Constantine and Nadya get it, because she wanted to impress Jareth which was typical for girls, even amphibian girls her age, seeing Sneaker's webbed hands getting shaky, making Constantine guess she was about to have a panic attack.

"Whoa, whoa sweetie, Jareth loves you for you, no matter if you're wearing an expensive dress, or just your hooded cloak." he told her sitting on the bed beside her, along with Nadya, assuring her that things would be alright, relaxing Sneaker.

"Spasiba you guys, as that happens sometimes, but I can't help it." Sneaker said.

"We know sweetie fly, but just take your time." Constantine told her.

After talking to her dad and Nadya, Sneaker had gotten an idea putting on her black dress along with her hooded cloak, since her dad was the king of thieves in her stories that she wrote about, she imagined herself being the princess of thieves making a grin cross her face because she was almost ready, looking at herself in her mirror impressed.

"Yeah, I look good, and Jareth does love me for me." Sneaker said, as Nadya came in, impressed by what Sneaker was wearing making her and Constantine grin while they were leaving, plus the other kids especially Jareth impressed seeing her.

"Spasiba, as I was worried about things, but my dad and Nadya helped me figure it out." Sneaker told Jareth while they were dancing together because Jareth was dressed like the prince of the Labyrinth, or like the one Sneaker imagined him being, making Deadly chuckle taking a photo along with Constantine,

"You know I like you for you, you know?" Jareth to,d Sneaker kissing her, making the adults grin seeing Sneaker kiss the dragon boy making Deadly grin as he had given Jareth the talk about that stuff, just like Constantine and Nadya had with Sneaker so this was a good thing.


	134. Under Pressure

Jareth and the other kids were nervous, because Sneaker was in a bad mood since like her dad, who happened to be the world's most dangerous frog, Constantine who also had a volatile temper so was hoping that she might calm down, guessing that something had happened realising a wrestling tournament was coming up at school.

"Everybody must be putting pressure on her to win, which is upsetting her, so we gotta calm her down, before something happens." Sora told them seeing the other kids agree.

"Is Sneaker having a bad day, or something?" Kermit asked them, as the kids were explaining to him, that Sneaker was feeling pressure from peers because of a wrestling tournament coming up, making him get it.

"Geez, we have to get her calmer before something happens." Kermit told them, hearing Sneaker yelling but doing karate relieving them, because it might help her blow off steam seeing Constantine agree hoping his little thief was alright, hearing that she was upset making the others get it.

"We should give her space, as that might help her calm down." Yoko told them.

"Yeah, plus I heard her playing guitar, as she is part of our band." Jareth told them, hearing Sneaker shredding guitar like how Animal drummed hard, when angry or upset so was letting her be seeing her there, making them relieved.

"I am just pressured, because of the wrestling tournament, but sorry for freaking you out." Sneaker told them.

"We get it, but you gotta relax, as you unhinge is nuts, you know?" Zeus told her, making Sneaker get it, as they were going to do stuff seeing Sneaker sleepy, seeing her go take an nap relieving the others, hoping after that, she might feel better.

* * *

After a bit, Sneaker was awake, feeling better after her nap, but hoping her cousins were not mad at her, because she'd been stressed going to get snacks, because she was hungry and her chubby belly was hungry, going to the break room making some of the adults relieved knowing Kermit had been freaking out, in case the tadpole did something.

"Relax I had an nap, but I am calmer, you know?" Sneaker to,d them, seeing her cousins there, happy she was feeling better knowing they could help her tne next day at school, if other kids put pressure on her because of the wrestling tournament in a few days,

"Spasiba, as their pressure makes me nuts, so your help is appreciated." Sneaker said, having an idea for GulagTV involving pressure and friends helping Tnrough it, since they had been through pressure before seeing Sneaker go get her video camera, so they could make a video, for kids like them making Kermit wonder what they were doing.

"Being inspirational, like you guys to people, help tnem find their rainbow connection." Sneaker heard Jareth say.

Constantine was impressed by the segment that Sneaker and her cousins had filmed, knowing it might help kids like them with pressure


	135. Stand Out

"Woah, who's rocking out hard?" Kermit asked the kids, makimg Yoko guess it was Sneaker going to see seeing both Jareth and Sneaker rocking out which was cute.

"Oopsie, we were kind of doing something Revels of Rock related, sorry if we bugged you." Jareth said stopping drumming.

It was nearly Spring Break and the kids were hanging out at the studio, plus the last day of term was coming up, so Jareth with the help of Sneaker's friend, Kade had a surprise during the assembly which was boring and happened every year before term ended so the light blue scaled dragon boy wanted to spice things up.

"Yeah comrades, we were just jamming, as we get bored, compared to you." Sneaker told them, which Sora got because at least this was keeping the two of them out of trouble unaware of Jareth's plans for why he wanted to jam.

Deadly chuckled as he knew what his son was up to, knowing he was doing it for Sneaker, knowing the entire student body would be impressed by his little phantom's idea, hoping he would be alright.

A few days later at school, it was the last day of term before Spring Break and everybody was in the gym for assembly, making Sneaker and her cousins wonder where Jareth was, finding out after the principal was talking, impressing her along with the entire student body, as Jareth was rocking the stage with Kade's help and using his magic making the student body give him a standing ovation.

"To the office, now!" the principal said making Jareth get it and Sneaker worried as the kids were leaving.

"Hey you get sent there all the time, he'll be alright." Yoko assured Sneaker.

She was then going through the vents to the one over the principal's office, hearing the principal talking to Ceadly about suspending Jareth, surprising the thief in training, wanting to go in there, make the principal think it had been her icea so her dragon prince would be spared, stunning both Deadly and the principal.

"Oopsie took a detour, but it was not Jareth's fault-" she began as Deadly stopped her.

"That was a very nice thing you were about to do, and I know you don't like that your boy got expelled, but Jareth can handle it, he was doing that awesome rock thing for you." Deadly assured her seeing her nod.

* * *

"Is Sneaker alright, we're making Easter baskets and she hasn't made one joke about my dad being the Easter Eagle, or wanting to shake him down." Sora said to her cousins.

"Sora go easy on her, as Jareth got kicked out of school, so she's upset." Zeus pointed out, seeing Sneaker at a table in the studio by herself making them get it.

It was after school so the kids were off for Spring Break and at thevstudio making Easter baskets for thevEaster Eagle noticing Sneaker was upset, as she had not heard from Jareth after what happened, making Yoko get it seeing Deadly there.

"Dudley made me put Jareth under house arrest forva week, but he's missing Sneaker and was worrying about her, since she stormed into the office, about to say it had been her idea but I stopped her." Deadly told them.

"Aww that was brave, but if you had, you might have risked being on the wrestling team, since you're the best thing to happen to it." Yoko told Sneaker seeing Sneaker nod wanting to see Jareth making Deadly get it.

"Maybe later, as he was in his room, after we got home, plus he might get ungrounded if he stays there until tonight." Deadly Sneaker, making an Easter basket for him making the other kids get it, knowing he would love it seeing Deadly agree.


	136. Sneaking Into The Labyrinth

**A/N**

 **While listening to Labyrinth stuff as usual, I was picturing Sneaker running amok there, or going there a lot so one thing led to another in my head.**

 **After having a bad day, Sneaker runs away to the Labyrinth, having antics but Deadly along with her dragon prince, Jareth have to convince her to go home before thirteen o clock, or she might stay there.**

* * *

Sneaker was having a bad day, where nothing was going right, like being late for class, meaning detention which she did not mind, the lunch lady running out of pizza among other things which upset her, making her annoyed so was going through the portal she had found that led to the Zlabyrinth, the magical yet awesome world that her sweet dragon prince along with Deadly and Dudley came from.

Her cousins had no clue that she did that, except for Jareth, guessing she would have went there, letting her be because it might help her feel better because of the lousy day she was having, knowing being exposed to magic had intresting effects on those not born in the Zlabyrinth hoping she was alright.

"You alright, worried about Sneaker, right?" Yoko asked the light blue scaled dragon boy.

"Yes, but she will be alright, she just went to cool down." he replied to her, going to class.

The other kids noticed that Sneaker had not shown up for class o detention, which was strange making Jareth guess she was not wanting to come back, needing his dad's help since he was the new ruler of the Zlabyrinth so he could convince Sneaker that she needed to go home.

Deadly was surprised hearing Jareth tell him, when he and the other kids got home from school, as they were going to the Zlabyrinth seeing Sneaker running around the Goblin City causing mischief, unaware magic was entering her, becoming part of her making Deadly impressed and Jareth worry.

"She has until thirteen o clock to go home, you know this boy." Deadly told his son, hoping Sneaker could be convinced to go home by then, knowing Constantine would freak out, if that happened seeing her hug him.

"Sneaker I know you're having fun which is good, but you have to go home soon, before thirteen o clock." Jareth told her.

"That's a long time away, from now." Sneaker told him.

"She has a point, but let's just leave her be." Deadly told Jareth.

* * *

Constantine was relieved finding his little thief in her room around midnight, unaware she'd been in the Labyrinth all day and early evening making Sneaker get it, plus was eating cake hearing Nadya say that the principal had called, saying that Sneaker had not been in school all afternoon, making Sneaker grin hoping that Deadly would explain seeing Jareth there.

"Are you okay aftervearlier, because you were in the Labyrinth?" he told her.

"Yeah, I get it, but it is fun to visit there." Sneaker replied to him which he got, but we're keeping what they did earlier a secret because their cousins would want to hang out in the Zlabyrinth, and their parents would freak out.

"Well my dad and uncle Deadly know, you know?" Sneaker told him


	137. Stunts And Art

It was nearly Easter, but the kids were seeing that the adults were getting ready for Up Late with Piggy yet they noticed Dudley distracted making them, especially Jareth curious to why his uncle was distracted, seeing Sneaker go see what was going on seeing the male dragon in question looking at something on the bulletin board, for a fashion show Competion making her get it.

"He really wants to enter, but wants Piggy to be his model, you know?" Deadly told them, making the kids get it, like how they wanted to be in the show, despite their parents and Kermit saying they were too young, so they had made their own web show, plus Sneaker had her blog, GulagTV.

"You raise a good point, we should talk to him about it, you know?" Deadly said, seeing Jareth agree seeing Sneaker skateboarding around on her board, plus she had her scooter, just in case making Sam nuts making her chuckle.

"I'm too fast for you, on my board, uncle turkey!" she yelled, making Deadly giggle, at her antics.

"She's just having fun dad, plus she isn't causing so much trouble." Sora told him, seeing Sneaker accidentally skate into where Up Late was going on, doing a jump over Piggy's desk landing on her webbed feet impressing tne audience, making Kermit sigh, seeing Sneaker run out after using one of Deadly's smoke orbs, impressing the audience even more.

"Are you alright, not hurt right, but that was amazing, the stunt you did." Constantine told her, making a small grin cross Sneaker's face seeing the other kids wonder what had happened, seeing her going off.

* * *

The kids were wondering why everybody in class were talking and whispering seeing them, unaware of what Sneaker had done by accident last night, until Jareth saw it on YouTube on his phone, impressed knowing Piggy might be mad at Sneaker, despite the fact it had been an accident, guessing that the kids n the special classes Sneaker was in, already knew making him nervous.

"Is she going to do something cool again, you are her friends right?' a girl in their class asked.

"We're her cousins and family, but yes, just don't badger her, as she hates crowds." Yoko warned.

Later at the studio, they saw Sneaker with the hood of her cloak up plus had her ear defenders on, as everybody had her overwhelmed asking for her autograph, making them get it, hoping Piggy would not add to her stress, realising she hadn't used her skateboard today.

"After I did that stunt, I think I left it in there, but scared in case Aunt Puggy is there, I was just goofing around, I did not mean to go viral." Sneaker told them, seeing Jareth get it, as he was going in there seeing the adults wonder what he was doing.

"Umm, did you find a skateboard after the show, as a friend left it in here by accident, don't be mad at her because she did not mean to do tnat stint, it was why she used one of my dad's smoke balls." the dragon boy said.

"We're not mad at her, but worried, as she could have gotten hurt." Kermit told him, noticing that the skateboard was not there unaware a certain artist had found it, knowing it was Sneaker's but knew she was looking for it so waiting for her to come for it as she and Sneaker liked art knowing Kermit was trying to find a way, to help her channel her energy.

"Is Sneaker alright, and looking for her skateboard?" Jareth asked the other kids.

They saw a certain female artist in a turtleneck sweater join them, as she had heard about Sneaker doing that stunt, plus had found the skateboard, seeing Sneaker had been painting which impressed her, knowing Sneaker was good at art like her plus the others were busy so was curious about what the kids were doing.

"Woah, you have Sneaker's board, Ms Summer?" Yoko asked her.

"Yep, but waiting for Sneaker to come to me, plus she's good at art like me, plus you guys remind me of your parents and me at your age, as we always got into mischief, so it's good you're like that." Summer told them.

"Ooh I bet they were hyper, like us and they yell at us." Sneaker mumbled softly.

Summer had heard her grinning, which made the kids chuckle, as she was fun like Deadly, and liked being around them, hoping that things were alright going to see if anybody needed her help, making Sneaker curious, hopping off going to find Summer seeing her using fresh canvas making her impressed, seeing her other ones making Summer giggle.

"I see you are curious, plus I see you're good at art just like me at your age." Summer told her seeing the mischievous tadpole seeing her board and paints, getting an idea to make it look cool, asking softly if she could use paints seeing Summer nod.

"Sure you can, as I like sharing art supplies, you don't have to be shy around me, you know?" Summer told her unaware Kermit was watching surprised, that Summer was bonding with his mischievous niece.


	138. Dealing With A Lousy Day

**A/N**

 **I got inspiration from music, but hope people are enjoying the series.**

 **In this one, the kids have a case of bad dayitis orva bad day which upsets them especially Sneaker, until Kermit tries to help as he has known this happened before with Summer, when they were around the age of Sneaker and her cousins but hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

It was just a typical morning and the other kids were walking to the Bad Frog house to pick Sneaker up seeing her on her scooter but had gotten up late and had to rush through breakfast, her favourite time of the morning.

"You alright, as you seem grumpy, and not the good kind?" Jareth asked her, hearing her tell them.

"Yeah we had to rush too, as we slept through our alarm clocks too, but let's hope it's not bad dayitis as my dad says." Yoko told her, making Sneaker curious about what she meant, hearing the bell ring meaning they were late.

"It's alright, as I'm used to being late, but I don't want you being tardy, go on." Sneaker told her cousins as they ran along, while she locked her scooter in the bike lot when it was raining.

"Oh great, it was not raining when we left our houses!" she yelled as she and her hooded cloak was drenched to the bone.

"Sneaker you alright, Wr should get to class!" she heard her pet turtle, Jett say, as she was going inside feeling cold despite being amphibian hoping nothing bad was happening to her Cousins, unaware that some kids from their grade had seen her.

"No I didn't go swimming, I was in a rain storm." she said to them going to class, making her teacher surprised seeing her drenched, and the other kids curious, so Sneaker was taking her seat at the back of the class, thinking maybe what Yoko said might be true lost in her imagination as always, imagining how hervaltervego the princess of thieves would deal with this.

She was sketching in her padlocked notebook, adding to her pretty long story, hoping her cousins were alright, and saw them at lunch seeing they were in thevsame situation seeing paint all over Jareth's Cardigan wondering what had happened.

"There was a little mishap during Art class, and he tripped over his tail, but Deadly can fix it, but you look like it's happening to you." Yoko said to Sneaker.

"I guess we have that bad day thing but why is it bugging me so much?" Sneaker asked them.

She saw Zeus had chipped his tooth, making Yoko surprised, that they were having a lousy day, seeing they were late for class plus hoping the day would get better, seeing Sora agree, as they were going there.

* * *

At the studio after the school day had ended, the kids were going home but hoping that things would get better, seeing the adults surprised making Constantine and Kermit face palm seeing the kids had a lousy day, exchanging a look, plus Deadly was wondering what happened too.

"Bad daitis, right, you guys wanna tell us, over snacks?" Kermit said.

"Well we were late for class after sleeping through our alarm clocks, Jareth tripped over his tail in Art class and spilled paint all over himself, we didn't finish lunch, R.J screwed up piano during Music class and Zeus chipped his tooth." Yoko said seeing the other kids nod in agreement.

"I have a bad feeling my little thief had a lousy day too, she looks miserable." Constantine said, going to get Sneaker towels so she could dry off seeing a massive scowl on her face, getting it.

"Constant, we should let her calm down and maybe then she'll tell." Kermit said.

Deadly was helping Jareth clean up, noticing his son was worried aboutvSneaker, as lousy days were not fun, and it bugged her a lot making Constantine get it, as he was like that sometimes making the other kids wonder where Sneaker was, hoping she was alright unawsre she was painting right now, thanks to a certain artist, but painting something involving her and her cousins.

It was making her calm down like how her dad knitted when stressed, so painting was her outlet for when she was stressed, unawsre some of the adults were watching impressed, but hoped she was alright, as she was being calm.


	139. A Surprise Vacation

"Woah we're going to Hawali for Spring break, Serioysly?" Jareth asked.

"Yep, as you guys are off school longer for it, plus Sneaker is not in school remember?" Kermit told the dragon boy seeing the other kids just as excited, since they could have fun, surprised their parents were alright with this.

"Yep, we all talked about it, plus we also decided upon another idea, since because you're being older, we decided that you can go without us, even if it's hard for us, you know?" Deadly said surprising them making Sneaker quiet.

"Sweet, we can really do what we want to do, you know?" Yoko told them, noticing the other kids talking excitedly seeing Sneaker needing fresh air, making Constantine sigh, going after her knowing that he did not like this idea either along with Deadly, letting Kermit try it because it would end in disaster.

"I-I don't think I can go, as it's not like a Sleepiver, where I can text you to come pick me up, plus you're not thrilled either." Sneaker confided seeing him running a finger through jer long lime green hair as it was calming her down, .

"I'm not, but your uncle has a wild mind, plus Deadly isn't too happy either, but we can make this work, we have Skype." Constantine assured her, making Sneaker get it unawsre Deadly was watching, knowing he felt the same about his little phantom going on his own despite having his younger daughter, Ellie.

Sneaker went to join the other kids, making Yoko guess that her dad's news had scared her, along with Constantine and Deadly so they could help her, if she did get homesick, knowing this happened at sleepovers seeing Sneaker nod.

"My dad came up with an idea, how we can hang out, even if I do go, but I almost did get the lily pad blues, you know?" Sneaker said making Yoko get it, hugging her.

"Spasiba, and bet Jareth is feeling the same way, you know?" Sneaker said as they went inside, seeing said dragon boy packing already making Sneaker surprised, hoping Deadly was not in the fetal position because of this, making Jareth curious.

"You may be ready to go on vacation without him, but your dad might not be." Sora heard Yoko said seeing Sneaker quiet, because she did not want to get involved.

"Smart choice, as Deadly was acting odd, being more around Ellie." Kermit told her, making Sneaker guess that Deadly was not ready about Jareth going on vacation without him, just like her dad getting an idea making her uncle wonder what it was.

"My dad and uncle Deadly get along really well, right so maybe while we're on vacation, they can keep each other company." Sneaker said, surprising him by what she just said along with her cousins.

"Well I can't do new things by myself, I always need your help, so since this is something new but scary, I just figured it was a good idea." Sneaker told them.

* * *

It was a few nights later and the night before they were going on vacation, so the kids were having a sleepover and had brought their suitcases to take tomorrow, plus had their backpacks with them, so right now, they were telling stories using the flashlight having fun, wondering where Sneaker was, as Jareth knew she was talking to her dad via Skype which he got, this was a huge deal for them.

"Coming comrades, I was just finishing something, alright?" Sneaker replied plus had her stuffed frog, Baba in her arms taking a deep breath as things were going well, she did not want to go home making her cousins impressed.

The next morning, after breakfast, they along with Kermit were going to the airport along with the others getting on the bus the adults had hired so playing travel games having a good time

After getting through security, they were getting to their gate, and got onto the plane making Sneaker impressed as she and her cousins were in their seats as the plane took off making Kermit surprised that not much chaos had happened, even from Sneaker hoping she was alright, since Constantinehad messaged him a lot.

After landing at Honolulu Airport, they were going to the hotel, plus Kermit had another surprise for the kids, making them curious hearing that they were allowed to choose who they shared a room with, making the kids excited, making Yoko see Jareth with Sneaker, grinning knowing that would have happened the second he said that.

"Let's go unpack, alright?" Jareth told Sneaker as they were going to their hotel room, making the other kids get it as they guessed Sneaker was overwhelmed so just needed a little time to settle in.


	140. Needing To Relax

_I wonder why Jareth is upset, but guess that Deadly being tired worried him, so maybe I can help him out, we do have super powers now thanks to Bunsen and guess, that Jareth wants to be alone right now._

It had been a typical day, and Sneaker and her cousins had just gotten to the studio after school, seeing that Deadly had passed out which had freaked Jareth out, being Deadly's son despite the adults assuring the light blue scaled dragon boy that his father would be alright, so the other kids wanted to help him feel better, especially Sneaker, guessing he had became unseen through his powers, so was bringing him snacks.

"Jareth it's me, Sneaker, where are you?" she called out softly, as not to frighten him, seeing him appear, dressed like his father making her get it, because like her and her dad, Jareth and Deadly were very close hugging him, feeling he was shaky.

"I'm sorry that you got a scare, when we got here, but your dad will be alright, he just passed out." Sneaker assured him.

"Yeah, but he needs a bak, as Piggy works him to the tailbone, you know?" Jareth replied.

"Why doesn't he take a vacation, as that might help him rest." Sneaker said.

Jareth was impressed by her idea, knowing maybe that was what his dad needed, so might suggest that to his father worrying, because when he went on vacation with his dad, Sneaker flipped out needing to talk to the other kids about this but relieved that she was helping him, knowing others did not get to see this side of her, so was happy that she wanted to help.

"Are you feeling better, after that?" Sneaker asked him, seeing him nod.

After a while, Deadly began to stir, tempering that he'd passed out, hoping that Jareth was alright, seeing Sneaker there saying Jareth had been upset but was calmer now, plus Jareth was telling him the idea that Sneaker had given him, making Deadly impressed by that, so was deciding to do that hoping that Piggy would not mind.

"She won't mind that, as she cares about you, she was worried that you were hurt." Scooter told him, as the dragon male nodded hoping that Jareth was alright, after hearing what had happened to him so was seeing his son hug him.

"Aww I'm alright, as I did not mean to do that, but the vacation idea is a good one." Deadly assured him, hearing Jareth relax which was good making the other kids especially Sneaker happy for him, knowing that things were calming down and that she might not see her dragon prince for a bit, so it was alright.

"Don't worry, we can keep an eye on Sneaker, while you're gone." Yoko told Jareth.

"Thanks as you know what she gets like, when you are not here." Sora heard him say.

* * *

"You think Jareth and his dad are having fun, wherever they went?" Sneaker asked her cousins a few days later at the studio.

"Yep, maybe he'll tell you and us, when they get back, plus I think Kade is here, you know?" Yoko told her.

"Yeah I'm here, my dad let me come, plus I heard that Jareth went on vacation." Kade told Sneaker.

It was a few days later after the day that Deadly had passed out, so Sneaker and her Cousibs were pkaying, plus playing with a frisbee using their powers, which Kade knew about, after Sneaker had shown her at a sleepover making her grin, joining in plus turning it into tag or Capture the Frisbee much to the surprise of the adults, as that meant chaos.

Kermit was understanding because in a way, Sneaker was being distracted because of Jareth being on vacation, hoping the others would get it, hearing the kids being loud which was alright seeing Sam covering his ears, making Constantine sigh as kids were kids and having fun


	141. Part Tome Super Heroes

"Wow, why're you as tired as Sneaker, are you staying up too?" Kermit asked the other kids.

"Pleading the fifth uncle buzzkill, we've been busy doing stuff, besides school!" Sneaker snapped.

"I'm just worried about them, as your health is important, p,us you're all still growing." Kermit said.

What Kermit and their folks didn't know except for Constantine and Deadly, was that Sneaker and her cousins were the city's resident superhero team, despite being in school as there had bee news reports about the mysterious young heroes recently, p,us kids at their school were always talking about them making Sneaker and her cousins grin, knowing how her uncle's would react, if they knew.

"Here you go, smoothies should help boost your energy a lot, as you do have homework as your superhero sides may have everything under control but you still need to keep your grades up, well except Sneaker." Deadly told them, making them get it, seeing Sneaker grin at his words.

"Yeah he has a point, as if our parents find our grades start to slip, they'll want to know why and we can't say that we're the awesome superheroes from the news." Sora said going to do homework, while Sneaker was taking an nap from doing night patrol which Constantine did not mind, yet had not told Nadya about this.

"Yeah Sneaker was awesome last night, plus I was helping along with Jareth." Kade told Deadly as he was curious about what the kids did as superheroes knowing Kermit would stop them, if he knew seeing Constantine fixing Sneaker snacks for when she woke up from her nap, making Kade get it because she had zoned out in class.

* * *

Sneaker grinned as she was drawing a comic about superheroes, based off her and her Cousibs which did impress her art teacher guessing she had gotten inspiration from the superheroes on the news making her along with the other kids that were her Cousibs nervous, in case they figured out their secret making Sneaker roll her eyes.

"They're not the heroes from the news, Sneaker is too mischievous like her dad, to be one." a kid said which annoyed Jareth and his Cousibs, seeing Sneaker that kid's comment hearing it was recess making her feel better, because it meant pkaying on tne jungle gym besides playing basketball, hearing a cat seeing it was stuck in a tree.

"Hmm, I got this, so my cousins can keep pkaying, because recess doesn't last that long, or can it?" Sneaker said, going unseen getting the cat out of the tree putting it on the pkaygroubd, impressing the other kids, guessing one of the kid heroes had been here, making Sneaker grin, as a good feeling emerged inside her despite messing with the school clocks, knowing this was also a good thing.

"Woah, it's still revess, awesome, let's go!" Jareth said as he saw Sneaker grin winking at him, making the light blue scaled dragon boy guess she had gotten that cat down plus made recess last longer, keeping it between tnem impressed.


	142. Getting Ready For A Game

_"Whoa somebody's pretty good at basketball, or still is like when we were kids." Kermit said._

 _"I'm just having fun, letting loose, you know, since Sneaker and I do it a lot." Constantine said doing trick shots giving Kermit an idea to have a little one on one basketball match, surprising not just Constantine but the others._

 _"Hmm this could be fun, you know?" Constantine to,d him, making Sam sigh, knowing antics were gonna ensue or that Constantine might cheat seeing Kermit sigh._

 _"It's just for fun, plus this might be a good thing, for Constant." he assured Sam._

* * *

"So that's why your dad and mine have been playing basketball a lot, because of this match, but we're still friends despite this, right?" Sneaker said to Yoko, seeing the female light blue skinned amphibian nod.

It was a few days after Constantine and Kermit had decided to have this basketball match, so everybody was talking about this plus Kade wanted to help, making Sneaker agree, plus she'd been helping them as the other kids heard Sneaker yawning because her dad preparing for this was screwing with her habits like when she was sleeping after staying up all night which her other cousins noticed, along with Summer noticed she had been zoning out a lot.

"I'm gonna go take an nap before I say, or do something stupid, because of my dad and Kermit's match." Sneaker to,d tnem, which Yoko thought was a good thing, just as Kermit came in to check on them, after practising basketball wondering where Sneaker was going making the other kids exchange a look.

"Her dad practicing for your match kinda is screwing with her sleeping, so she went to take an nap." Yoko told her dad making Kermit get it, guessing Constantine didn't know or Sneaker just didn't want to hurt her dad's feelings which was sweet of her seeing Jareth agree knowing his dad was making awesome basketball outfits for Constantine and Kermit.

"Yep, but it's just for fun, this match right?" Yoko asked, seeing Kermit nod in reply as they were going about their day and later, Sneaker was doing art stuff with Summer, hoping her dad was alright, unaware that Kade was watching, impressed by her friend's talents.

"I guess that she's anxious because of the hoop chaos." she mumbled, unaware Sneaker had heard her.

"Yeah especially if my dad loses and uncle buzzkill wins, he might get mad." Sneaker replied.

"I get it as my dad gets like that, when things are going wrong." Kade replied to her.

Constantine had no clue that the upcoming game had his little thief so worried for him, so he would talk to her later at home about it, leaving her be for now, making Deadly get it.


End file.
